Can't Escape You
by Kaeli-Mae2017
Summary: When Jake refuses to be her friend anymore Bella decides to talk to Charlie about changing. She refuses to hurt her dad anymore & moves to Jacksonville with Renee. After 9 years of being away Bella is coming home, she's moved on from the Cullen's but it seems that her loved one's keep getting hurt wherever she goes. She's tired of hiding from the one person she has left, Charlie.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF STEPHANIE MEYERS AMAZING CHARACTERS. I do how ever own the plot behind the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Billy POV** _ **Monday - June 16th**_

We just finished watching the baseball game with the boys and I can sense my friends distress especially since it's been over a year since Bella."How are you feeling old friend? I can see something's bothering you." He just sighs while raking his hand down the front of his face knowing that I am always there to listen when he needs me. "It's, it's been over a year now Billy and I… I can't help but blame myself for all that's happened. I mean I know Renee didn't want to live in this town anymore but I could've fought for Bella more. I could've been a better father, spent more time with her but instead I did nothing. What kind of father does that make me? I should've been there when Renee died but I couldn't face that. It hurt too much even after all that time. I love my wife Billy you know I do but she was the mother of my child and now... Now even Bella is gone! I feel so helpless, useless, like a failure." Charlie isn't an expressive man but looking at him silently cry my heart hurts for him. Bella was his only child and since she died he's been holding in all that grief for far too long. "How bout we go fishing this Friday Charlie? We could come back Saturday evening so Sue's not alone too long. I mean it's been awhile since we we've been to the cabin and you could really use the calmness of the lake to help with what you're going through right now." He looks at me and nods. Not another word is spoken until he bids me a good night. Poor guy could use a break from remembering this so called _accident_. I wonder if it's real or if she just went through becoming a vampire?

* * *

 **Sam POV _Saturday - June_ _21st_**

Man it's almost noon and I've still got a huge stack of papers to complete. Darn kids getting into trouble again. I just chuckle at that thinking of the pack when they were younger and the trouble they would cause every now and then. I'm just glad the Chief took the weekend off for once. God knows he's been working himself dry since last year's accident. I knew when the day of the reunion came, the whole precinct knew. He called in sick that day and refused to talk to anyone even Sue. We all understood though since Bella was his only child. He never really talked about her much just that she got married. Never a picture to show when he went on his holiday trips which Jake was surprised about since we all know how much the Chief loves his daughter. I came out of my thoughts hearing one of the new recruits.

"Deputy, you got someone at the door for you Sir." Hmm, wonder who it could be? "Thank you Travis I'll be right there." Stepping out of my office the first thing I see is a woman, a young woman who could be no older than myself. Her back is facing me at the moment but I can see her reflection in the glass. She looks calm as she patiently waits for my arrival. As I step forward I'm hit with her scent, it seems familiar in a way. She smells of peaches and vanilla, like a delicious dessert. It's quite alluring in a way that I wouldn't mind having a taste of… That's what brings me to a stop. What the heck am I thinking? I've only ever thought of my Emily this way since I imprinted. At least that's what the elders told me the feeling was? The other guys keep telling me that I didn't imprint but if she's not my imprint then it shouldn't have been so easy to forget Leah the way I did.

"Hello Mam, is there something I can help you with?" As she turns all I see is her beautiful smile. She has a burgundy auburn hair color which is slightly past her shoulders, she's got such feminine bone structure and the cutest nose with full lips that are colored red. She's wearing a black dress with long sleeves that has an off the shoulder style to it. And the way that the dress is hugging her buss and hips there really isn't anything you can do to stop your wild imagination. Then to top it off she's got some sexy knee heel boots on! Holy shit what the hell did I just get myself into! She's Hot! This hasn't happened to me since Emily so I'm quite confused by my feelings right now. "Hello?" Oh man Sam, you probably look like a fool now!

I focus on her unique silvery grey eyes this time and that's when it happens, time stops all that matters is her. Now it's not Emily keeping me on this earth or gravity but this sexy as hell woman in front of me! Shit! What the hell? Does this really mean Emily isn't my soul mate? I mean we are engaged! "Sir? Are you… are you okay? You look pale?" I feel an electric shock run through my body starting from my shoulder at the very moment her fingers graze my skin. I focus on her words, she looks concerned, worried? "Sir? Did you need some water or something? I can grab some?" That's when I come out of my stupor. Lie Sam! Wait I can't lie to _M_ _y_ _Imprint_ now can I okay I'll just improvise. "I'm sorry miss it must be stress. Sorry about that I just lost my focus for a bit. So, what can I do for you today?" I say with gentleness. She just smiles again as she replies. "Yes, I was wondering if Chief Swan was in today? There was something I needed to speak with him about." At Chief Swan's name I secretly deflated because I hate feeling like that, feeling jealous of someone I admire. Then remembered he isn't here. "I'm sorry he's actually off this weekend. Won't be back till Monday but some of his friends are having a bonfire for him tonight down in La Push if you want to catch him then. I'm guess this is more of a personal topic then a work matter yes?" She just smiles at me and nods then starts walking away. Well I didn't expect her to leave already so I start heading back to my office when I hear her again. "Um, Sir?" As I turn I see her holding out a package that smells like steak & onions? "I was gonna give this to the Chief for his Birthday but seeing as he's not here. I think you should have it instead. I made it myself." She says it with such kindness. She is beyond gorgeous and she can cook I think I'm in heaven right now! I just take the bag and thank her. "Enjoy, Deputy." I really don't want her to leave without at least knowing her name so I blurt out the first thing I can think of. "Uley. It's Deputy Uley Miss. May I get your name since you offered me such a treat for lunch?" Smooth Sam real smooth… "Williams. Mrs. Williams, I hope you enjoy your treat Deputy Uley"and with a delicate smile on her face she walks out of the precinct. Guess it's lunchtime. Oh God, I gotta talk to the elders and Jake because at this very moment I'm not sure what is happening. _Wait did she just say_ _MRS. WILLIAMS!_

* * *

 **Billy POV _Saturday - June 21_**

"Thanks Billy, I really appreciated this. I mean it has been a while since we've gone out. I'm surprised Jake agreed to come along though. Is he feeling alright?" I chuckle at that. "Yes, he's fine I he's just worried about you. I mean he didn't really get to apologize to Bella before she passed you know. I think a small part of him blames himself for not telling her the truth. So the only comfort he gets is by making sure you're okay. Like it's his duty to watch over you because he knows it's what Bella would've wanted from him." He looks pale now just mentioning her name. It must bring up a lot of bad memories for him when she use to live here. When Bella left Forks to live with her mom she got better, moved on. She graduated from college and then got married but she never came home, not once. Charlie was always the one to fly out to her never the other way around. I've asked him about it but he just says that he's respecting what she wants. "Well in that case I'm thankful to Jake as well. I think of his as my own son too you know just as I know you felt Bella was one of your girls. I'm glad I have at least some family left. Plus there is Seth and Leah. I know they are Harry's kids but I still love them as my own." He smiles as we head back to Jake's truck. I hope he's ready for his surprise party considering how much he detest Surprises as much as Bella did. I laugh silently just thinking about it, oh I can't wait! He is gonna _hate_ this!

* * *

 **A/N: So in my story Sam originally breaks up with Leah after he turns into a wolf. And Sam doesn't actually meet Emily until 5 years later at Harry Clearwater's funeral. They have been engaged for a long while but do not understand why they aren't ready to commit yet.**


	2. Chapter 2 (Returning to You)

**Bella/Belle POV** _**Thursday - June 19th**_

" **Flight 371 to Seattle, Washington is now receiving first class passengers."** Huh, here we go. While boarding the plane I can't help but think back on the years that I've been gone. Especially these past three years. So much loss and pain. Back to my past, back to my dad, Charlie Swan. Man I've missed him terribly. I haven't been back in the little town of Forks for 9 years now. I admit me leaving the way I did was completely uncalled for. However, at the time I wasn't really in a healthy mind set. My supposedly first love just up and left with his family, what I thought of as my family. I still have a tinge of hurt every now and then. Looking back at myself then and my actions I just want to smack myself across the face but I guess things happen for a reason. That wasn't the main reason for my leaving though I wish it was. It was my best friend abandoning me that set me off. The little that I had left in my heart, the light just burst into flames at his words. " **We Can't Be Friends Anymore Bella… I Don't Want You Here… Go and Don't Come Back".** I know Jake thought I didn't view him in a romantic sense but a little part of me kept that hope alive that just maybe he could be the one I could give whatever I had left to. And knowing that another person that I loved and cared for wanted nothing to do with me really set me into another downward spiral. I went straight to my dad and cried. I apologized for being such a horrible friend to Jake and a terrible daughter to him and Renee. I couldn't do it, I couldn't stay just to hurt Charlie even more knowing that if I stayed near Jake it wouldn't end well for me. With that in agreeance between father and daughter I did what Jake told me to do and I left. I moved to Jacksonville with my mom and graduated there. I made sure that I changed everything about me from my hair, eye color, taste in clothes, and my name. From that moment on everyone knew the name Bella was one that I now abhorred!

I didn't really make any real friends when moving to Florida but it didn't really bother me too much. After graduation I got accepted into the University of Pennsylvania where I ended up pursuing a career that really surprised me. Renee was just as surprised when I chose to start a career as a pediatrician. My first Christmas in medical school is when the first incident occurred. I just got back to campus when my mom called me. I remember her excessive sobs over the phone. " **Bella… Bella… Phil he.. He was attacked. He didn't make it Bella, Oh God! He didn't make it!".** Phil left everything he had to Renee. I suggested she move up to Pennsylvania with me but she declined stating that she didn't want to feel like she was leaving Phil behind.

It was 6 months before graduating medical school that I made my first real best friend, Cassandra Willis. How did I realize that she was worth keeping around you wonder? We were colleagues who were looking forward to opening our own practice and after 4 years of being schoolmates we became some what distant friends. I was reluctant at first just because of my past experiences with so called friends. However it wasn't until I got a call from the Jacksonville police about my mom being murdered that I realized she meant more. I forgot to cancel my lunch study with Cassie that day when she came knocking on my door with urgency. She ended up staying over that night when I got so hammered on whisky I ended up confessing my entire life story. First about where I was born to my mom leaving my dad. To her marrying Phil then me moving back to Forks where I had my first boyfriend. Blah blah blah. She was quite shocked when I mentioned the Cullens and me leaving because I felt like a burden on my father and best friend but of course she didn't comment on it. After weeks of crying in my disastrous apartment she decided to take me out. With the amount of time we were spending together I started to notice that there was something different about her, And me being me of course I attracted trouble. Turns out she's a half breed, part human, part vampire. She has a unique set of skills. She calls it the truth serum. She can make you tell her your darkest secrets but she can make you believe her lies no matter how unrealistic it is. She originally came from Brazil which I thought was pretty amazing. She said that her upbringing was kinda horrendous but after 80 years of being what she is she learned to accept it. I questioned her eye color since it's such a beautiful grey. She said that's since she's only half vampire her eyes aren't like regular vampires but instead it fluctuates between blue, grey, and a light green. She eats like a regular human would but the only downside is that she doesn't age. It was her who helped me release all that betrayal and pain from my past but I would've never imagined enjoying the activities to complete such a task.

Two months into our residency Cassie started dating Justin White. He's was a handsome fellow, quite muscular like Jake was when I left and he had the most beautiful long hair! He was an electrician for his brothers construction company but his passion was family and music. Cassie said there's nothing like a man who could hot wire you and thrum to the rhythm of the beat. I didn't understand what the heck she meant by that so I just rolled my eyes and laughed. Later I found out that he was a lone wolf and he didn't actually notice anything wrong until he grew a good 3 feet in the span of 1 week. It was quite exciting to see your best friends boyfriend turn into a huge furry DOG. Justin said he was traveling through Europe for 2 years when he reached Italy. It was there he started constantly feeling hot tempered and sick. He only decided to move back to Pennsylvania for safety purposes and he ended up exploding into a huge furry WHITE WOLF in his parents back yard. His twin didn't get the FUCK OFF BRO memo that everyone else noticed from Justin's attitude.

Of course having two friends that were sucking face all the time I should've realized that I was bound to get stuck going on a double date. In my dates defense though he wasn't keen on the set up either. Jayson aka Jay Jay White, is Justin's older brother by half a minute and even though the two are twins and look terribly similar the only difference they have are their eyes. Justin has this forest green color where Jayson has the most memorizing midnight ocean blue. The man was a 29 year old too busy to date sexy detective who seriously took my breath away with one smile. Cassie thought my reaction to Jay was hilarious and claimed that the two of us could play naughty detective on a daily bases now. Jay and I were quite skeptical of the pairing at first only because we both went through hardships before. We ended up having more things in common than we thought and after a year of dating Jay proposed to me. As dubious as I was about marriage growing up there was no doubt in my mind that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Jay. So the first thing I did after saying yes to my man was give him the most loving kiss. Then I took a step away to ring my father. We had a small elegant wedding only 2 months after that. Charlie was utterly surprised when he showed up to attend a wedding. A wedding that was for his own daughter no less but I know he was happy that I finally found the man who loved me unconditionally.

" **Hey hon, you okay? You look kinda scared?"** I hear Cassie whisper. " **I'm fine, it's just been so long you know. Plus Charlie doesn't even know about us being…"** I can't even finish without crying. " **Hey chin up sister, this is the start of something new. Your second chance with your dad. I ain't going anywhere and neither is Justin. We made a promise. We can explain everything when the time is right okay?"** I just nod my head then lean on her shoulder. We've got some time with the flight ahead I might as well get some shut eye.

* * *

 **Bella/Belle POV** _**Friday - June 20th**_

" **Ladies and Gentlemen we should be landing in Seattle, Washington in about 20 minutes so if you can please put your chairs upright and open your window shades that would be most appreciated. The temperature now is 67 degrees with slight rain. We like to thank you for flying with us and have a good day."** I squint my eyes open. Man that was quick. Looking out the window I smile in excitement as it finally hits me. I'm coming home. Daddy, I'm coming home!


	3. Chapter 3 (Deputy Uley)

**Bella/Belle POV** _**Friday - June 20th**_

We head out to the exit since Cassie and I only had carry ons. Everything else got driven over by Justin last Monday. He didn't want us to have to stress about it so the poor guy decided to drive over with his older brother Joseff. Of course he had my baby with him, it was a white Suzuki GSX-R1000 that Jay bought for my birthday last year. He said it's so that I would always think of him when riding it. This was right before…

Honk honk… "Hey ladies you need a ride?" I look up and smile at his antics. "Yes Sir we would love a ride! Now unlock the door so we can get in!" I say. "Bossy bossy Bellie! How can you stand it babe?" He says looking at my best friend. I just roll my eyes at that. "She's a woman hon, don't you remember the saying a happy wife is a happy life? Same goes for her. A happy sister means a happy mister!" Cassie says in my defense which makes no sense to me but I just laugh in agreeance.

We've decided to move back to Forks as a surprise to my dad. We originally bought some land three years ago so we could have a house built the way we wanted it. The guys weren't always able to travel over for the construction so Joseff took the lead and hired the locals to get the project done instead. At first we wanted two houses built but decided to just build one big house instead. Since Joseff is an architect he drew out the plans and made sure everything was done accordingly. We ended up with a three story home that's on a 4 acre lot. Not all the land is fenced in but we made sure the back of the house was for privacy reasons. We were suppose to move back last year when all went down hill. The only part I hate about this whole thing is that I know for a fact Charlie is blaming himself for my so called death. I have to explain to him that he had no control of the events that played out. I wish everyday that it was me who died instead but then I think of how selfish I sound knowing how my father is feeling at this moment.

We've just reached the outskirts of Forks when my best friend speaks up. "So, Elle, are you gonna see your dad tonight? I mean it's only 4:30 pm if you wanna head over there?" I just look at Cassie and she sees the answer in my eyes already. Knowing that I'm internally afraid of his reaction. The look of horror, disappointment, being yelled at for my thoughtlessness. So I just shake my head. "No, I'm thinking of going over there tomorrow. I mean we still need to unpack and sort out the papers regarding the hospital. I know it's his birthday tomorrow so I'll leave the explaining for the next day. I don't want him to have a heart attack as his birthday present." She just smiles. "Hahaha, Bellie you being here might give him that heart attack. I mean he thinks you're… Um, never mind" I hear Justin as we reach the house. He's right, Charlie is most definitely gonna be upset to find out I'm not dead.

When entering the foyer the first thing you see is the view from the full length windows. It's all trees with a stream out back. There is a little playground set and a tree with a tire swing on it as well. To the right is the dining area when we have holiday dinners and past that is the entrance to the guest bedrooms. The great room has a fireplace with massive book cases surrounding it so that it's the focal point in the room on the right corner of the room there is a spiral staircase that leads you up to the main bedrooms. To the left is the kitchen where we have a marbled island with hardwood floors and a breakfast nook located in the left corner of the room. This is actually the second story of the home where down stairs we have the real fun. Entering a bookcase passageway from the great room you go down another spiral staircase. Coming off the stairs you have a perfect view of the backyard where the doors open up to the grill area. There is also a 20 feet deep pool and Jacuzzi that got installed which Cassie and Justin said was a dire need. On the left from the stairs you'll see a bar stocked with all the necessary drinks to get a party started. If you walk closer to the bar on the left you'll see another passageway that has a hidden game center. The room has a 60 inch t.v with game consoles and the way around it is loaded with all types of games. On the right side of the bar is a arched door that leads to a private recording/dance studio and the thing that's cool about it is the glass windows that showcase the room. Then we have the sitting room where the second fireplace is. That's more of a study or reading room of sorts. If you turn right from the stairs you go through a hallway that has a bathroom on the right. If you keep walking there is a door on the right that leads to work-out room and right across from that is the entertainment room. Instead of a television we use a video projector so the entire wall is covered. There is a snack section to the left when you enter and at least 20 chairs for when you want to have a video marathon. As you can see there really isn't much that I input down here. I'm more of the kitchen lover instead but hey it accommodates my families needs so I'm happy.

Heading towards the kitchen area I start to prepare dinner. Knowing the guys they've been eating out since they got here so a home cooked meal is in order. Plus I can get started on Charlie's favorite dessert for when I visit him tomorrow. Huh, I hope he won't be too upset with me. With that in mind I'm just gonna cook him lunch as well, he hasn't had my cooking in so long.

After having lasagna for dinner with the family I decide to head up to bed to unpack then take a relaxing bath. Carlisle and Jasper said that I should gradually mention them instead of the full blown 'hey by the way when I was dying the doc vamp helped heal me. You wanna see how?'. Laughing to myself I settle in for bed and within 5 minutes I'm out.

* * *

 **Bella/Belle POV _Saturday - June 21st_**

"Hey Babes? Did you want us to come with you? I mean meeting your dad is a pretty big deal right? If you want we can come for support?" Justin looks tense right now when asking which I think is quite amusing since he looks the way I feel. I can do this, I know I can. "I got it Hon but thanks! Go spend some quiet time with your wife eh." I say winking at him while walking out the door. Before the door shuts I hear him shout with laughter in his voice, " _Who says she's a quiet screamer Bellie?! You know how I like it Babe!"._ He's an animal I swear! Getting into Justin's sweet ride I head towards the white house I once called home.

Well that was a bust… So if he isn't at home then maybe he's at the police station. Knowing my dad he would've been working constantly to forget the pain I caused him. Pulling up to the precinct I notice his police cruiser in the parking lot and I sigh in relief. Just thinking about the possibility of having to go to La Push to look for Charlie didn't sit well with me. I really didn't wanna run into Jake anytime soon but it's unreasonable to even think like that since Billy is my dad's best friend. "Okay Belle… You can do this, he's your dad, he loves you. And you made his favorite food so that's a plus. He could never resist your pie. What the heck am I doing? I don't even look like the old Bella! Ugh, okay here goes nothing." Grabbing the bag of food I head into the station.

"Hello Sir, I was wondering if I could speak to the officer in charge?" I say to a blonde gentleman. He looks quite nervous like he's not sure exactly who that is and where they are located. "Um, is the Chief or Deputy here? I could really use their help?" There you go, the look of recognition crosses his face when he heads into an office. I turn around waiting patiently for my dad. They really reorganized the office since the last time I was here, 9 years, I guess they needed a upgrade.

"Hello Mam, is there something I can help you with?" I turn around with a smile on my face thinking it's Charlie only to come face to face with the Deputy. My God this guy is Sexy! And He's _Huge!_ I mean height wise, he has to be at least 6'3 because Justin is shorter than this guy. He's got a nice copper color which tells me that he is from the Quileute Tribe. His eyes are really intense like there is a hidden mystery behind it. He is quite muscular in an attractive way, not at all too much. "Um, yes, I was wondering if Chief Swan is here?" Silence. The guy is just looking at me with such emotion that I can't get a good read on him. It's like he's unwrapping me with his eyes which I secretly wouldn't mind, he is a man in uniform which is my deepest weakness.

"Hello?" I say once more to get some sort of response from him. Then he looks into my eyes and I have the most exquisite feeling come over me. Like he can see into my very soul but instead of being afraid I'm allured in a way. Looking into his eyes I notice it's a nice caramel brown with specks of green in them. All I can think to myself is _Beautiful_. "Sir? Are you… are you okay? You look pale?" And he does, it looks like he seen a ghost but also someone he's been looking for all his life. I place my hand on his shoulder to see if he can hear me at all when I feel how hot he is. I mean the man is _Hot_ but temperature wise he is really Hot! Being a doctor I'm deeply concerned now. "Sir? Did you need some water or something? I can grab some?" Turning towards the water tank that is located next the entrance when he grabs my wrist. Only then do I feel an electric shock run through my whole body to end in my lower region. What the Fu**! "I'm sorry miss it must be stress. Sorry about that I just lost my focus for a bit. So, what can I do for you today?" he asks in such a gentle voice so I just give my sweetest smile when asking once more. "Yes, I was wondering if Chief Swan was in today? There was something I needed to speak with him about." He looks in deep thought when he replies. But again he does it the kindest voice which I wouldn't expect from such an intimidating man. "I'm sorry he's actually off this weekend. Won't be back till Monday but some of his friends are having a bonfire for him tonight down in La Push if you want to catch him then. I'm guess this is more of a personal topic then a work matter yes?" Well this really sucks now but at least this fine gentleman can get a free lunch for helping me out. I quickly turn around to get the food bag when I return to his spot. Noticing his back turned I call out to him once more. "Um, Sir?" Holding out the package for him to grab, "I was gonna give this to the Chief for his Birthday but seeing as he's not here. I think you should have it instead. I made it myself." He just gives me this sexy little smirk and thanks me. "Enjoy, Deputy." Heading out towards the exit I hear his voice once more, "Uley. It's Deputy Uley Miss. May I get your name since you offered me such a treat for lunch?" I give a small laugh to that. I admit that was pretty smooth on his part. "Williams. Mrs. Williams, I hope you enjoy your treat Deputy Uley." And with that I jump into the truck and head back home. Hopefully Justin and Cassie didn't run Joseff out of the house yet especially with their jungle noises!


	4. Chapter 4 (Surprise)

**Charlie POV** _ **Saturday - June 21st**_

We are nearly home when I get this overwhelming feeling in my gut like something unexpected is gonna happen. I silently pray that nobody's hurt because I'm not sure if I can go through anymore struggles. As we pull up to the station we see Sam heading out to his car in deep distress. Opening my door the only thing on my mind is finding out if he's okay. "Son, what's going on? You ain't looking to good?" Only then do I notice two of my officers following him. Something bad must have happened because it doesn't usually take so many guys to respond to a call. "Sam? Tell me what happened?" He looks in my eyes then shakes his head 'No' I just raise my eyebrow at that. Sam isn't the type of man to disregard direct orders. "I'm sorry Chief but you're not on the job right now. You're off and you really need that time for yourself plus the guys and I got this handled. It's just weird that the call came from First Beach? Anyways, enjoy your Birthday Sir and go home to your wife I'm sure she has something special planned for you." With that said he heads to his car and turns of the road towards the reservation. I look straight at Jake and he knows what I'm about to say because he just gives a hearty laugh. "Oh Chief! Are you refusing to listen to your Deputy? What would Sue say about this huh?" I just jump into the truck when he reverses to follow Sam. "Oh be quiet Son! You know this is serious, it shouldn't take so much man power considering Sam is a brute in itself. Something bad is happening I just feel it and I won't be able to rest until I figure it out!" Jake and Billy give each other a look but I'm not really paying attention at the moment. My focus is wondering what the hell is going on considering the folks at the rez are usually very peaceful unless those darn Forks adolescents are being reckless again!

* * *

 **Sue POV**

"Sue! Sam just called, Jake is following him here with the Chief. Everything's set up on our part so did you need anything else before they show up?" I hear Paul shout as he's running over. "No dear make sure everyone's ready we don't have much time." Setting the last of the food down on the table I hear Paul giving orders to the pack and suddenly we hear sirens from Sam's car. Leah starts blasting the music from Charlie's new truck, a 2014 Toyota Tundra, while the girls are in the back bed dancing while waving Birthday signs up! 'Happy Birthday OLD MAN', is on one of the signs. The guys are currently in the parking lot next to the truck arguing over who knows what! My God this is utterly disastrous I don't even know why we planned the party here now! Sam is getting out of his car with two officers flanking him trying to break the guys apart when Jake them pull up. "What the Hell is going on?" I hear Charlie shouting to Sam but Sam is just laughing at him. "Happy Birthday Charlie! I hope you don't mind a party for you?" Charlie is just looking at Emily in complete confusion! Hahaha, that's a little funny. I walk over to my husband before he turns anymore red when Leah gives a loud whistle to the guys. "Seriously guys! Knock that shit off! No one wants to know whose wanker is longer than whose! The Chief is here already, damn hooligans!" With that said everyone yells 'SURPRISE'. I just sigh to myself, yup this is officially the worst surprise party ever!

* * *

 **Billy POV**

'SURPRISE', I start laughing at my friends face! He looks mortified right now. Charlie probably wishes he went home instead but that's what he gets when he acts so darn stubborn. "I hope you like your gift Charlie? Mom and I went to Port Angeles to retrieve it today. They said it's awesome for off roading so you and Billy can take it out to the Lake when you want. Plus Jake's hunk of junk isn't gonna cut it anymore it's bound to expire soon." Charlie just gives Sue a heartwarming smile then hugs her. He then embraces Leah and Seth thanking them for being apart of his family and the awkward surprise party.

* * *

 **A/N: I am extremely sorry that this is a super short chapter! But the next one I promise to be better! Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5 (Unwelcome Guest)

**Jake POV** _**Saturday - June 21st**_

I just helped Rachel take my nephew's' home when I hear the roar of two motorcycle's coming towards the beach. It was only 8:30pm and the sun wouldn't set for another half hour or so. I just sigh thinking about Bella, ever since she left I didn't really have the courage to get on another bike let alone be near one. I have this overpowering guilt whenever I look at Charlie just knowing that the real reason she left was because of me. Even if she never felt romantically for me I still loved her and enjoyed the friendship that we had but being me I had to fuck it all up and push her away! I know I was just a kid and dealing with the fact that I turned into a huge ass DOG but it didn't excuse the pain and betrayal that passed through her eyes when I told her I didn't want her around anymore. I tried to go to her but I was _forbidden_ to talk to her by the elders, if I just tried a little harder maybe I could have caught her in time. When I found out that she moved back to Jacksonville I was way past bitter, I was furious. It was hard for me to look to the elders for guidance after that when they were the very ones that made me loose the first girl I ever loved. When Charlie told me she married I felt a little down that she didn't want me there but I was happy. Happy because the way Charlie described Bella on her wedding day, she was _truly in love_ and that is all I could ask for.

Getting closer to second beach the wind shifts and brings this unknowing whiff of wolf. When I turn to locate the scent I realize that it's coming from the two occupants on the bikes. It's not normal for other shape-shifters to come on our territory especially since our essence is everywhere! The first one I see is undoubtedly the wolf who looks about 6'2. He's got a leather jacket on with jeans and black boots. His russet skin let's me know that he's from another tribe but which one I'm not sure. The second one I can't really see since the animal of a man is blocking my view. I decide to investigate just in case they give us problems, the chief really doesn't need troublemakers right now.

They're walking closer so their voices are much clearer than from the parking lot, "I'm not sure if we should really be doing this now babes, I mean I've never smelt such a _potent odor_ of wolf before. We are on their land without permission." I hear an elegant laugh from a woman, " _Is my big bad wolf_ scared now? Hmm, don't worry Mama will make you feel better." You can hear the man huff at her exclamation. The man's walking backwards while facing her and talking then he suddenly turns around and I can see his companion clearly. All I can think is _Beautiful,_ she's wearing these black leather shoes with black stockings that stops mid thigh. Those black shorts that are clinging to her curves with a red sexy off the shoulder shirt to cover her sensual creamy looking skin, _My God Jacob get your shit together!_ She's a little slip of a woman, quite fair with this muggy red hair color but the thing that catches my attention are her eyes. They are the weirdest color of grey I've ever seen like some type of liquid silver. Only then do I realize that the woman is staring right at me... like she's looking into my soul to uncover all of my unknown secrets. I haven't felt this intense since Bella left and it's honestly freaking me out! Her stare is making me feel a bit flustered at the moment and that's when I smell her. She has such a sweet scent, _peaches and cream with a hint of summer's rain_. I tense up when I recognize that _woodsy smell_ she's giving off. This must be the wolf's mate because she has his scent embedded in her skin, it's faint but it's still present.

"Hello, your Jacob Black right?" I'm not sure what to say to this woman I mean how the hell does she even know my name? Have we met before? I think I would remember meeting such a gorgeous, okay I'm gonna stop at that. "Ugh, yeah that's me." She just gives a cautious smile probably knowing that I'm a wolf like her mate. "So we heard there's a party down here? Do you mind if we join? We were looking fo…" I'm listening to this petite woman in front of me but I just have a bad feeling in my gut so I cut her off. "Um, I don't really know if that's a good idea Miss considering your mate is on our territory without permission. I don't know how your tribe does things but my pack will be put on edge since this is a family event. If you want you could come back tomorrow and talk to our elders and alpha about visitation but other than that I gonna have to say No." The wolf's face goes blank of emotions when I say this but he isn't looking at me, he's staring at his mate. He instantly pulls her closer to his body like a shield. I'm not really worried about this angel's reaction but I am more alert to the wolf's. In all honesty I'm not trying to be rude I'm just taking precaution to an unknown threat to my pack brothers and their family.

"Oh…" she sighs heavily in disappointment. Then I hear a distinctive rumble coming from her protector. "It's a okay darling" she whispers soothingly. Looking at me she approaches with a defiant stare when responding. "Very well Mr. Black, you've made yourself quite clear. We… I… I am no longer allowed on this land." She nods then proceeds to grab something out of her bag. At first glance I see a medium sized box wrapped with a silver bow which obviously is a gift. Is this a gift for Charlie? She then thrust the box into my hands, "Can I trust you to deliver this to Chief Swan since I am not allowed to give it to him personally?" she has a challenging glint in her eye when saying this. "Yes, I can. I do apologize for sounding harsh but these rules must be followed." I hear a scoff coming from the brute and when I take a glimpse this guy has a cocky ass smirk on his face. The girl just rolls her eyes when she speaks once more. "Tell the Chief and Deputy that I apologize for not being present but I am no longer welcome on Quileute soil. Thank you for passing this along have a good night." With that said she storms off back to her bike without a backwards glance. I'm frozen in shock by her abrupt departure. "Man, _Good Luck_ with explaining to the Chief why you let his greatest gift walk away tonight." he says shaking his head. Of course I feel guilty but I'm trying to protect my pack so I respond with sarcasm instead. "I doubt the girl and whatever's in this box is that grand. I mean the Chief got a brand new truck today. I'm sure no item in here could beat that." The wolf's face gets serious so fast that I almost missed the rage in his eyes. "Sometimes material items aren't as fabulous or 'GRAND' as an item from the heart may be. But then again what do I know? We're just outsiders after all." From here I can hear a motorcycle leaving with such speed and the unwanted wolf is not far behind.

* * *

 **Charlie POV**

I have to admit that my **'SURPRISE PARTY'** was quite horrendous in the beginning but being here with the pack and all of my family and friends, I can't help but feel blessed. I mean I know Bella can't ever come back to me no matter how much I want it but knowing everyone here cares for me as much as I do them, I'm eternally grateful!

"Here you go Chief I think this would be the last of your gifts." I turn to Jake who's holding a box with a silver bow on top. Opening the lid I see a wooden box that has very intricate carvings on the sides. Maybe it's from the pack since there's white wolves on it? "Thanks Jake, I appreciate it." As I go to sit down next to Billy I hear Sam and Jake having a deep discussion but I'm not entirely sure?

Taking the wooden box out of its compartment I open it careful to see the contents inside. Suddenly I hear the softest melody start to play. At first I don't recognize it until it abruptly hits me, No! No! "NO!" It brings back so much memories. At first I'm in shock because this shouldn't be possible but deep down I know who wrote this song. Not only that I know who this song was written for... My baby girl as Bella's husband liked to call her. "Charlie? Who is it from?" I look to Billy but my vision is blurred and I'm confused as to why until Sue starts wiping the tears away asking me what's wrong. Standing up quickly I rush to Jake with the box still in hand. "Jake! Jake! Where did you get this box? Who gave this to you son? Please I must know?!" Jake is in shock by my frantic outburst or maybe it's to the fact that I'm crying but at the moment I don't really care. I look to him in urgency when he answers. "A... a woman gave it to me earlier. She came here with a stray." Shaking his head he tries to explain. "I mean a wolf that isn't apart of our tribe so I asked them to leave. She asked me to give you the box and the wolf said that you would appreciate it more than any other gift tonight. I had my doubts though since Sue bought you a…" Shaking my head at him I'm not really listening to his rambling I just want to know about the girl. "Did she give you a name Jake? Her name?" Please tell me he noticed who the woman was! He just shaking his head no once more which confirms that he didn't get a name and that he never seen her before. When Sam starts to questions Jake instead everyone intently listens. "Did she have grey eyes Jake?" Sam asks curiously. How would he know the woman's eye color? Unless… "Yes, her and her mate came. I was kinda on edge not knowing if her mate was a potential threat or not so I asked them to leave. I told the guy if he wants he can speak to you, Sam, and the elders about visitation rights but until then they weren't allowed here. She told me that she apologizes for not being present to give you the gift personally." None of this tells me who the woman was and where I can find her. I take a glimpse at Sam to see if he might know anything when he speaks up. "Her last name is Williams Chief, she came into the precinct today looking for you. She claimed that she had something important to discuss. Since you weren't there I invited her to join the part. I even brought the Sweet Cherry Pie that she was gonna give you for your Birthday. It's one of the desserts you were eating tonight, she baked that for you." The _Pie_ , I thought Emily made it because it tasted so similar to… NO, this can't be! Williams? Williams? Bella's married name was White. I don't know any Williams in the area maybe they just moved here.

Everyone is extremely quiet until Sue starts questioning the Alpha, "Wait, hold on did this woman have nice straight hair with a reddish black color to it?" Maybe she knows who this woman is? "Yes, she does I haven't ever seen anyone here with that kind of color. It kinda stuck out." Sam looks like he's remembering something because he's got a silly smile on his face which seems odd. Sue looks at me with a furrowed expression but answers my wordless question. _Who is she?_ "She's our new doctor Charlie. Her name is _Elle Williams_ , her and her family just moved here from New York City. She's married and has a sister, Sandy, who is also a doctor. Veronica told me that they just bought the Willis property last week." Everyone starts discussing this new set of information. Half the pack actually got contracts with the main architect to work on that house so we all know it's an immaculate house. Supposedly it's far more grand than the Cullen's home but I can't say anything since I've never stepped in there. "Charlie? Why did you want to know about the girl?" Sue looks worried but I'm not sure why so I open the box so then can listen to the melody again but this time as it plays I tell them the story that I promised Bella I would never speak of.

* * *

 **A/N: The Melody that plays from Charlie's wooden box is very significant. I thought it was a lovely song for him to remember. You'll understand why in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6 (Secrets Kept)

**A/N: I DO NOT ANY OF THE SONGS I USE FOR THIS STORY NOR DO I OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS. The song in Charlie's Box is called Darcie's Lullaby by Island Rhythms. I played this song when I wrote Charlie's story for this chapter. I hope you like it!**

* * *

 **Billy POV**

I only remember one time seeing my best friend break down into sobs like this and that was the day he found out Bella and her husband died. He wasn't very forthcoming with the information but I knew that he found out exactly what happened to his baby girl. I only found out through Sue whom didn't know much either but when I went to see how he was faring after the passing, it wasn't good. Charlie was in a zombie state like how Bella once was, he wouldn't eat, couldn't sleep. Sue claimed that he was having terrible nightmares regarding Bella and someone named Carlie? She never did find out exactly who that person was but looking at my friends face right now I think we're all about to find out.

"I'm sorry that you all have to see me like this.. Hahaha, you know me, I'm never this emotional," he just sighs. Anyways, you see this gift," he's delicately holding up the wooden box that has beautiful white wolves on it. "I think that it's from someone who knew _My Bella._ " Then as gently as he could he opened the box which started playing a soothing melody. This song…. It.. it was written by Bella's husband, Jayson White for… for their daughter, Carlie." Sue gasp hearing the name, the name of the girl from his nightmares. "Carlie Renalyn White was her name. She was… she was so precious. A beauty really with the bluest eyes like the ocean. Bella and Jay wanted to name her after their parents so they took a little part of all our names and combined it. I was the only grandparent Carlie had left." _She had a daughter?_ He then proceeds to take out a little necklace from the wolf box, it has words on it and a tint of blue. "I gave this to Carlie on her 2nd birthday… I wanted her to know that she would be grandpa's baby girl forever. Bella said she refused to take it off, stubborn little thing she was." _Why didn't he ever tell us?_

"You see, Bella she… She was a very private person and very very cautious. I never actually told anyone but Renee wasn't the only person Bella loss. We all know of the Cullen's departure and how she dealt with that, than Jake." He looked at Jake so my son would understand his words. "She loved you Jake, deeply, she told me such. She never blamed you and neither did I. She just felt alone without you and she felt like a disappointment. A disappointment to Renee, you, myself, but most importantly she was disappointed in who she was becoming. So she left me and then Phil, Renee's husband. I never said this to anyone but he was… He was murdered you see. It was Bella's first Christmas into medical school when the first incident occurred." _First?_ "Yes, Billy, the first." I must have said that out loud. "Phil went out to buy a necklace as a Christmas present for Renee when he got jumped in the alley. The only thing the cops thought suspicious was the fact that the newly bought necklace was still on Phil when they got to the scene. Unfortunately the killer was never caught."

"It was 6 months before graduating school when she got the call about Renee. I talked to the detective on the case and it turns out someone broke into her house where they excessively tortured her. They didn't give Bella _details_ but me however the hid nothing from. _It was bad, Real bad!_ The main investigator told me that it was the worst crime scene he had to endure since he became a cop! I never really understood why she didn't want to come home after that until I went to visit her that first time." This story is pretty intense but he's laughing now so hopefully there is something happy that comes from it. "You know the first time she asked me to go visit her I was beyond happy. Then I got there only to find out that I had to attend a wedding with her. Of course I was utterly confused until we got to the venue for her wedding! HER WEDDING! Hahaha. I was totally speechless walking down the aisle with her on my arm. In the end I kept getting mixed up with the groom and the best man because they were twin brothers, Jayson and Justin. I have to say though, I have never seen my Bella look so _happy_ in all her life. I didn't really know the guy but just the way he looked at my baby girl _I knew_. _I knew she was in good hands_. He was a detective, an officer who had a rough childhood, he lost both of his parents from cancer before he graduated high school but him and his brothers looked to each other for support and that is how I gained deep respect for him."

"The second time I went it was close to her due date. She didn't even tell me she was pregnant of course. All she said was _'Surprise Daddy! You're gonna be a Grandpa!'_. But now you know why I spent the whole summer with her after that." When he says that he picks up another item from the box. It looks like a photo charm with a picture in it. _"The final time I went…_ It was something different. I went to surprise her and the family but they were all walking on eggshells and I couldn't fathom why? Until she broke down and told me. She said that Jayson was on a dangerous case… That... that Carlie and herself were kidnapped from those said people. She was scared they would have to go into hiding because if they did I wouldn't be able to contact them anymore. But that wasn't the only thing that she was upset about. Jayson started looking into _Phil and Renee's murder_ , turns out that both of them were killed by _the same person."_ My God! That poor family! Bella probably stayed away to keep Charlie safe. Charlie... how he must have felt knowing his daughter and granddaughter had been kidnapped and not being able to do anything about it.

"Jayson took me to the side and expressed to me his concerns. He thought Bella and Carlie should come home with me and I agreed. He was beyond frightened, he didn't really care what happened to himself but Bella… _My Bella s_ he did. She was scared to leave him behind. She wanted me to take Carlie and leave New York without them but _I just couldn't do that._ I made a _promise_ to Jay that Bella and Carlie would both be coming back to Washington with me. Everything was going fine, we got checked into the airport, were on the same flight but we had different seats. Unfortunately I didn't realize what happened until it was too late. Carlie had to use the restroom so Bella went to take her before boarding, I figured they were on the plane. I didn't even think to check knowing my daughter is a danger magnet. The police confirmed that they were kidnapped from the airport and by the time the plane landed in Seattle they were pronounced dead. _All of them…_ " Oh God No! He's kept this all to himself the whole time! No wonder he locked himself up on their one year reunion! Sue has Charlie in her arms now and there isn't one person here that doesn't have tears in their eyes.

"Jayson, Bella, Carlie… Even his brother Justin and his wife Cassie. They were all tied up in an abandoned warehouse when it _exploded_. They found some body parts but I just… I just… I couldn't bare to ask for their remains knowing it wouldn't be the same! _They were my kids! My babies!_ And I'm not sure who this woman is? Williams? But I'm hoping that maybe just maybe she can tell me _something_." He's looking intently at the photo charm now. "How would she know such a song considering _I'm the only person alive_ who knows the contents of it." Then he shows us the picture of a beautiful little girl who could be no older than 4 years old, _Carlie_. "How is it that she has _the last picture_ that Bella took of _Carlie_ when sitting in the airport?" He looks so sad and dejected. " _I just want to know… I want to understand_." It's suppose to be a happy day, so much for a happy birthday. At least he knows where the woman lives so he can see her himself. I look up and I'm sure Sam has the same thoughts cause he's the one who voices his thoughts.

"Chief? _You know where the woman lives_. You can speak to her when you are ready and if you want I would be more than happy to accompany you. _The choice is yours_ but we are here if you need anything." This man _I am proud to call a protector!_ I know Jacob is the rightful Alpha but _Sam, he is a natural born leader._

"He's right Charlie, go... take your wife home, get some rest and tomorrow you can worry about what might become of your meeting with this Elle Williams. But until then get some rest and enjoy whatever birthday time you have with your wife." Jake's face says it loud and clear when I mentioned Charlie, Sue, and enjoying. _'Eww Dad Really!'_ The visuals are clear as day from this angle. "Thanks Billy, thank you everyone for the amazing night! Everything was delicious and the gifts are more than appreciated! I'll see you guys on Monday." He then turns to Sam and I. "If it's alright with you two I'd like to meet you both tomorrow at the Willis property say around 11 am? I really need to know what the heck is going on." We just nod in acceptance. "Goodnight guys." With that he jumps into his new truck with Sue and heads home.

* * *

 **A/N: If you guys are confused as to why Charlie would keep such secrets from his wife and best friend it's more because of Bella. He was respecting Bella's wishes by not exposing her life. He didn't understand but he respected it. Bella will explain her reasoning somewhere in some chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7 (What is Happening?)

**Joseff POV** _**Saturday - June 21st**_

It's been awhile since I could sit down and read a good book. This past year has been completely exhausting to say the least. Our family lost a lot but in the end we stuck through the rough patches. I really miss _Jayson_ in times like these. He was always the calm one, the one to keep everybody at ease.

BANG! What the heck was that? "Ugh I'm so Damn Annoyed! Who the heck does he think he is?" Looking into the house from the patio I can see Belle ranting to Justin about something. I peek across from me to where Cassie is sitting, she has an amused expression on her face when she whispers to me. "Guess it didn't go so great, I mean she did take a wolf where a bunch of wolves are. Something bad was bound to happen." I just chuckle at that. "You mean to tell me that you expected this to happen and didn't forewarn her first? That's really unlike you Cassie." Shaking her head in disagreement, "I told her to wait till Charlie was off the rez to see him. I mean come on she smells like Justin for God sakes! I don't know what happened today but when she got home she was bawling her eyes out. Kept asking for forgiveness for her betrayal. I thought that maybe she was feeling guilty about Charlie but I think it's something else entirely." I give her a doubtful stare when she continues, "Elle kept rubbing her chest when she got home so I asked her about it. All she could tell me was that she met the Deputy today and after leaving the precinct she had this devastating feeling of heartbreak. Like something was pulling her towards this DEPUTY? Doesn't that sound off to you?" I get what she's saying but I'm not sure if it's really something to be concerned about, not yet anyways.

"Okay I'm guessing you don't agree with me then?" I just shrug but remain silent because knowing Cassie she won't leave it alone until she's satisfied. "How about this, I asked her about the Deputy and her whole body language changed. She had the weirdest look on her face when describing the guy, like she found her long lost love. She called him 'SEXY'! SEXY! Then she went hysterical because she couldn't fathom why she felt that way for a complete stranger when last night she was crying over missing Jayson?" Okay that got my attention. That doesn't sound like our Belle, she wouldn't just think that way about anyone especially since she's still mourning over Jayson and... "Then she told me about his scent, Fresh rain with the musky smell of woods! He smells like the Goddamn Forest Joseff! He's a fucking wolf and she didn't even catch on to that! It's like she's blinded somehow? She just kept preaching about his amazingly toned body and blah blah blah! It's like he's kidnapped her mind and turned it into mush only for it to return so she can cry about how she's betraying her husband's trust! This is not my ELLE!" I can't help it now I just start crack up laughing! All I get is a heated glare from her but her expression is too funny not to laugh at. "Okay, okay I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Well she's staying home tomorrow just in case Charlie drops by. This 'DEPUTY' as your referring to won't be able to make her distracted in any way. Does that make you feel any better?" Sighing to herself she just gets up to see where Belle went off to. At least I can go back to my book now. These women sure do make my life more entertaining there's no doubt about that.

* * *

 **Cassie POV Sunday - June 22nd**

 **"Joseff I'm heading out to do some errands! Be on the lookout for the Chief!"** I hear a muffled _sure_ in the distance as I walk out the door. After last night's episode I kept wondering to myself if Charlie would actually show up to meet with Elle. Obviously going down to La Push for his birthday party was a _total failure_ and it didn't help that her _old best friend_ was the one to kick off the rez. I know my girl, she was more upset to the fact that _he didn't know who she was_. She understood about the other wolves being hypersensitive to an unknown wolf and she didn't want to put them through that especially with their loved ones so close.

Knowing Charlie he probably balled his eyes out after opening his gift, most likely demanded to know _who_ gave it and _where_ they were. Elle mentioned seeing her step-mom in passing yesterday when she went to meet with the hospital administrator. I'm hoping someone told Sue about the _two new doctors_ who just moved into the new Willis property. Yes, I have high hopes that Charlie will connect the dots and figure out where Elle lives. I mean he is the Chief of police and this is a small town so someone is bound to open their mouth.

I just finished my meeting with my new boss when I look at my watch. It's almost lunch time and I promised Elle I would make some sweet potato pie for dessert tonight so with that in mind I start heading towards the grocery store.

 _Some sweet potatoes, sugar, brown sugar, evaporated milk._ I'm good on the spices but thinking of my husband I should grab a little extra. The man can pack of few pies himself! **Bang!** "Ugh, oh man miss I'm so sorry! I didn't even see you there! I apologize!" I just laugh a little, poor guy feeling so remorseful when it was her who hit him not the other way around. Taking a glimpse at her victim she comes face to face with a wolf, but it's not just any wolf it's _this certain wolf_. "Don't worry about it, let's take equal blame in this situation. Deal?" I say while holding my hand out for him to shake. He's just staring at me with an awestruck look. Of course I know who this man is but I'm not gonna be rude about it so I clear my throat to get his attention once more. "Um, yes, sorry equal blame sounds good! Hahaha" he starts rubbing the back of his neck like he's extremely nervous? Wow he never struck me as a shy kind of guy. If anything I would think of him being quite confident in himself at least that's what I pictured every time Elle talked about him. **"I'm Sandy, Sandy Williams and you are?"** Oh this guy is too cute! He looks flabbergasted that I'm still talking to his person. **"I'm Jacob, Jacob Black."** I just give him my sweetest smile. **"Well it was nice to meet you Jacob Black maybe I'll see you around."** Giving him a wink I turn around to go and check out.

Driving up to the house I notice a Toyota Tundra in the driveway, hmm must be Charlie. I know we have some explaining to do but we sure did miss that old man!

Stepping into the house I notice two men sitting in the great room, an older gentlemen in a wheelchair and another man who looks to be a little on edge? Huh. I might as well introduce myself so I start approaching our two guests with a smile on my face. **"Hi!"** Only now did our visitors take notice of someone else in the room, **"Welcome! I'm Sandy, Sandy Williams."** I shake the older gentleman's hand first and look towards the younger one when he starts _growling_. Ugh, what the hell? Looking at his face I finally realize that he isn't growling at me but whoever's behind me. Taking a glimpse I'm suddenly aware that my husband is carrying a crying Elle and this particular house-guest does not look happy about it. All I can think is ' ** _What the hell is going on?'_**

* * *

 **Jacob POV Sunday - June 22nd**

So tonight I'm planning on making a surprise dinner for Leah. Technically we aren't a couple _just friends_ with amazing benefits and after yesterdays drama I totally needed it. So to make up for being so damn ruthless last night I'm gonna make her favorite meal, _Philly Cheese Steak Sandwiches with Nacho Cheese French Fries._ The thing that I like about Leah, she isn't complicated, I mean yeah she's a total bitch when she wants to be but on the down side she's pretty amazing. I could see myself eventually settling down with her but I know she would be too afraid for that type of commitment especially since imprinting can take effect at any time.

The elders informed us that _imprinting_ is suppose to be _rare_ yet half our pack has found their soul mates. I know Leah wishes she had found her other half, the one she would be most compatible with and I don't blame her for it. I know Sam broke it off with Leah way before he met Emily but it still didn't stop her from being heartbroken about it. Knowing that the one man you wanted to spend your forever with wasn't destined for you but to your closest cousin instead. Being in Sam's mind, he felt remorseful sure, but he also felt truly happy that he found that one person who was meant to be his. The only thing off about his imprinting thou is the fact that Sam never claimed her yet? Never marked her as his? Jared, Paul even Seth told me how it's like an _overwhelming passion_ that takes over your entire body. You want it, crave it, and can't be content until the wolf _marks his mate_. **Bang!** Shit, I just hit a lady with my cart!

 **"Ugh, oh man miss I'm so sorry! I didn't even see you there! I apologize!"** then I hear the most beautiful laugh, _Beautiful?_ Taking a glance at the woman the first thing I notice is her smile, it's quite _breath-taking_ to say the least. And that's when it hits me... _Her eyes, radiant blue green eyes that I can't seem to look away from_. It's like my soul is no longer my own but hers, this heart stopping beauty in front of me is suddenly _my entire universe_ , I would die a thousand deaths only to come back and do it all over again just for her, my angel! **SHIT!** Is this what it's suppose to feel like because if so _it's magnificent!_

' **Cough'** oh I must look like an idiot, **"Um, yes, sorry equal blame sounds good! Hahaha!"** My God I sound like a complete fool, there is no way this angel wants to even talk to me now! **"I'm Sandy, Sandy Williams and you are?"** Okay I take that back maybe she does want to talk to me! Taking her hand to shake my whole body is consumed with tingles of what feels like _static._ **"I'm Jacob, Jacob Black."** She just gives me a stunning smile and a wink only to leave me standing in the grocery aisle completely amazed. _I just imprinted_ , **I JUST IMPRINTED! Shit! Leah!**


	8. Chapter 8 (We Meet Again)

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I do however own the plot and any of the OCs in the story.**

 **Okay so I'm gonna clarify the nicknames that some of the characters have just because I don't want y'all getting confused.**

 **Bella: Bells, Belle, Bellie, and Elle**

 **Cassandra: Cassie or Sandy**

 **Joseff: Jojo or Joey**

* * *

 **Charlie POV** _ **Sunday - June 22nd**_

I didn't really get much sleep after getting home last night. All I could think about was my daughter and her family, whether they were really dead or if they just went into hiding like Bella claimed they would. I know it's not good for a man my age to have this amount of stress but it's the life I have to deal with. Finding out that my only child dated a damn _vampire_ who use to sneak into my house to watch her sleep! That still pisses me off till this day. If he was 100 whatever years old wouldn't he have manners not to sneak into little girls rooms? Guess not! It's funny how Bella's ex-boyfriend and bestfriend were mortal enemies though. It still amazes me how big those wolves are and thinking of the Cullen's I want to say that they freak me out wanting to go to high school over and over again but I can't. They are only doing what they can to blend in and as for Doctor Cullen, even though he wasn't technically a man he was still a good person. I see no fault in him trying to save people's lives, people who are suppose to be his main food source.

Now here I am parking in the driveway of _Mrs. Elle Williams_ residence with Billy and Sam to unlock the question of _How she got those items I received as my birthday gift and where she got it from?_ " **Are you ready Chief?"** I hear Sam say as we approach the front door, " **Ready as I'll ever be Son."** Knock knock knock… As the door slowly opens to reveal the person behind it all I can do is stare in complete and utter disbelief. " **Good afternoon Chief, we've been expecting you, please come in."** Still frozen in shock all I can think to myself is ' _What the Hell!'_ this can't be happening. But it was and it is. " **Joseff?"** Taking in this man features there is no doubt in my mind that this is Joseff. What is he doing here? The last I heard he left Pennsylvania to move across the globe to Brazil. Is he Mrs. Williams husband? That can't be right can it?

* * *

 **Joseff POV** _ **Sunday - June 22nd**_

Gazing down at the old man in front of me I can't help but laugh, "Chief, stop gawking and get in here. Yes, it's me, you're not losing your shit or your mind okay. Come, let's go into the great room until you come to your senses." As I direct Charlie into the living quarters I turn to introduce myself to the two other guests. "Thank you for coming, I'm Joseff White." The taller buffer man who I can only presume is a shape-shifter shakes my offered hand first, "Sam Uley." The older gentleman holds out his hand but his face holds skepticism and recognition, "I'm Billy Black, Mr. White." Ah, that makes sense, he's the tribal Chief, one of the respected elders within the Quileute community who most likely heard of me when I hired a bunch of his men to build this house. "It's an honor Mr. Black, please come I'm sure Charlie get getting impatient over there." Walking towards the Chief I can see numerous questions running through his eyes, questions that me myself have no right to answer. "Did any of you want something to drink?" As one they respond with a ' _No'_ , and with that I sit on the sofa across from the father of my sister-in-law. "Alright Charlie, go ahead, I'm ready?"

All of a sudden his face goes blank of all emotion. "Joseff? What are you doing here? The last we talked you said you never wanted to return to the states again? What happened?" I just laugh knowing that this is only the beginning for all his onslaught questions. "Well Chief, I'm not sure if you know but I'm actually the designer of this house, I owned it until recently. And I'm guessing by the look on your face _our little Belle_ never told you the reason behind it right." He confirms his unrecognition with a nod. "Oh our Belle, I guess she wanted to surprise you. You see Chief, we were all planning on moving here to Forks before she… um never mind that. Anyways, she wanted you to be apart of Carlie's life and New York was too far away for her liking. But now… now I've sold it. The family who lives here are very kind, good people. Mr. Williams and I are actually the last from our community after the great destruction that occurred on our ancestral lands. I figured Forks had a good tribe near by so the guy wouldn't feel too far from roots, people like us." Chief Black has a sorrowful look on his face and by the appearance on the taller one I think they figured out what tribe I came from. There's only one indian reservation that was burned down recently, everyone perished. It was so quick that no one saw it coming. The only reason why I wasn't included in the massacre was because of Belle. I was actually here in Forks putting the finishing touches on the house to make sure all the permits were passed.

"I'm so sorry Joseff, I mean after losing _Jayson and Justin_ then your _tribe_ it must have been disastrous! No wonder you wanted out of the states. You know that I am here if you ever need anything, you are still family Joseff." All I can do is smile at this guy. "I know Chief, I know but that is not the real reason you are here is it? You came to get an answer to a question did you not?" As if being reminded of his soul purpose for his visit he starts to stand as do I. Looking at the two gentlemen who accompanied him, I'm not sure if they'll appreciate this but it must be done. "Charlie, I can take you to see Mrs. Williams however, she is a very private person so I'm not sure if she would consent to your companions being present. Do you understand? This is her home and I can't make her uncomfortable in any way, she is after all my dearest friend." The wolf looks quite upset but at that moment I could care less, Belle needs this time with her father and no canine is gonna ruin that for her! "Agreed Joseff, please direct me to this young woman. I'm anxious to know what she knows." And with that I steer him against the passageway into the basement.

* * *

 **Charlie POV** _ **Sunday - June 22nd**_

Following Joseff he leads me to the bookshelf where he pulls on a book then all of a sudden the bookshelf slides open revealing a secret passageway! Who would've thought? Walking down the spiral stairs we reach what I can only assume is the basement. Looking around and knowing that the entire family was moving to Forks for me I can see a little bit of each personality. The semi library, bar, game room, but what throws me for a loop is the black glassed wall across from the fire place. I thought Paul said there was a room next to the bar? Hmm.

"Yo! Jojo! Did Cassie come back from her errands yet? Bellie should be almost done with her song session, I know she's kinda nervous about the Chief's visit." Gazing at the man who I can only guess was talking to Joseff, he obviously just came out of the pool and was currently wiping off his face with a towel not even noticing that someone else was in the room. "Um, no, she's not back yet." Sensing something was off by Jojo's voice the man finally looks up and straight at me. I know this man is all I can think, what the hell is going on? " _Jayson?_ Is that you?" Then he looks away shaking his head, "No Chief, I'm not _Jayson._ " Looking up at me again his face is engulfed with extreme sadness, "You still can't tell who is who can you Chief? I'm the Music Man." Ah, _Justin_ , but I thought? "I'm so sorry Chief, we… I made you and Jayson a promise. I feel like a failure, a disappointment, I could've done better by you and him but…" Sighing to himself, I'm not sure what this young man is trying to say? "What are you talking about Son? I don't understand what you're implying?" Suddenly Justin is looking at the black glassed wall but my face is still instilled with confusion then he hits a black button to his right that swiftly changes the glass clear. Behind the glass is a young woman who seems to be engrossed in playing the guitar and what looks to be singing. She's totally absorbed into the song that I can't take my eyes off of her. _Who is she?_ "That's Elle Williams Charlie." I hear Joseff confess, but what throws me for the loop is what Justin says after that. " _That's Bella Sir_." My head whips towards the amazon of a man in doubt. "I know you have questions, but only Bellie can answer that for you. Remember what she told you when she declared her concerns. I tried my best to keep her safe sir, she looks different but know this, that woman in there _is_ your Bella _."_ Then Justin proceeds to press a green button next to the black one on the wall speaking into it. "Hey babes, come out, you've got a _very_ important visitor." Watching the woman in what I now notice is a studio she stops to put the guitar down then comes towards the set of doors that leads straight to us. Exiting the studio the first thing she does is look straight into my eyes. This girl looks nothing like _my Bella_. Her facial expression is consumed with _worry, love, heartbreak, hope?_ "Bells?" I outstretch my arms only for her to run straight into them… She starts sobbing into my chest "Daddy, I missed you." _Her voice..._ her voice is still the same! Yes, this is my Bella, my little girl. Gathering her into a deep embrace I direct ourselves to the couch. _It's time for us to talk._


	9. Chapter 9 (My Imprint)

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS! I'm currently working on the next two chapters which I hope to have done within the next two days for you. With that said ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Sam POV** _ **Sunday - June 22nd**_

"Are you alright Sam? You seem agitated?" Breathing slowly to keep myself calm I gradually open my eyes to Billy. Charlie and Joseff have only been got about 20 to 25 minutes at most but it feels so much longer than that and I know why. I'm not sure whether I should inform him of my new findings regarding Mrs. Williams yet or wait till I meet with all the elders for tomorrow's weekly council meeting. "Sam, you know you can tell me what's bothering you. I am here to help when you need even if this old fool can only use his ears as an aid." Chuckling at his comment I start to think of a way to express what's really going on. It's only been 24 hours since I last _saw_ my imprint, _my Elle,_ and my wolf is anything but happy. He's down right _vicious_ at the thought of her belonging to someone else, this feeling is consuming me and I'm not sure how to go about it. I mean I'm engaged to _Emily_ the person who I was _told_ was my imprint, my soul mate but now all I have is doubt in their so called guidance. I can't even have Emily touch me without my wolf getting crazed for blood, it's really disturbing to know that the woman I've loved these past three and a half years is _not mine_. Now being aware that the elders were just spewing a bunch of crap they only assumed to be correct. How could they really _know_ what was right for the pack when they haven't experienced the _true_ struggles themselves.

Meeting Billy's gaze with a sigh, I might as well tell him since he's been the _only_ male figure in my life since I was 10. He knows me better than any of the other elders even Sue. "Something's happened Billy and I have to say that I am quite confused by it. You see, when I met Mrs. William's yesterday I… I imprinted on her." He looks just as puzzled as I feel. "I'm not sure how this is even possible since you and the others on the council informed me that _Emily_ was my imprint? This feeling that I have… to _claim_ Elle as mine is more than _intense_ especially since I _know_ she's married to someone else. I just… My _wolf,_ he's enraged Billy. He literally wants to kill whoever claimed our imprint as their own and knowing it's another wolf too isn't helping the situation." Shaking my head in frustration I stand up looking out the back window into the yard. It's really a good view from up here with the flowing stream and the hundreds of trees that give me a sense of peace and tranquility. "Sam, have you told Emily what's happened yet? I'm not sure if I've heard correctly but _you_ _did not_ _mark her_ as your mate did you? And if you haven't it's been almost 4 years. Maybe in some silent way, your wolf has been trying to _show you_ that she was _NOT_ the one. From my perspective this feeling for Mrs. Williams seems more _fierce, stronger_ than the first imprint you had. This is me asking based on a hunch, when you were home with Emily last night... did you have a burning ache in your chest like the others do when they aren't near their mates?" Facing Billy once more I answer, "You're correct on your assumption about Emily, I have _not_ marked her the way the other pack members have with their own imprints. My wolf _forbid it_ , refused to have me even suggest doing such a thing to her even if it was within my inner thoughts. Then again I was speculating that _maybe_ she wasn't ready for that type of connection and that my wolf could feel her discomfort more than I could as a man." I paused for a moment so he could absorb all my words. "Last night I literally felt like I was _dying_ , every time Emily tried to _comfort me_ my wolf felt like attacking her! I had to sleep in the forest in wolf form last night because I was too scared I would hurt her." Sitting next to him on the sofa I run my hands through my hair before continuing. "The pain… it was _excruciating_ I mean I could barely breath let alone think. I'm just… I finally found that one woman that is _mine_ but it doesn't matter in the end… It doesn't matter because _right now_ she belongs to _another man, another wolf_ and that Billy is literally killing me."

* * *

 **Billy POV _Sunday - June 22nd_**

The expression on this young man's face is heart wrenching. This boy has been through a lot, a father who was on drugs that would beat his wife and child only to abandon them for another lover on Sam's 10th birthday. Then his mom got sick 3 years before graduation only to end up dying 8 months later. It didn't help that he was in a relationship with Leah Clearwater when he turned into a wolf either because he had to end his relationship with the one person he wanted to spend his life with. I will say that when he first came to us regarding Emily it seemed so similar to that of an imprint and no one really looked into it. Paul mentioned to me one day his uncertainty about Sam and Emily being mates only because his Alpha had still not claimed the native woman. And to throw another loop to Sam his father Joshua Uley showed his face back on the reservation less than a year ago but of course he did not come alone. He came back with a daughter, a daughter who helped change him into a different man, a better man. So when Joshua's 19 year old daughter came back from her college summer trip in Mexico with a high fever he wasn't too concerned. However, the fact that she had grown a good 5 inches taller became a worry and only then did he come to terms with what was happening. Two days later he was greeted with a massive white wolf in their torn up apartment and with that they both returned to Quileute soil. Even though Joshua is trying to make amends for his past mistakes with his son the boy is still reluctant and I do not blame Sam for that. Sam wanted little to do with his so called father but when it comes to his sister, Saraia Uley, that is a different story. Though it has been so little time of knowing one another those two are inseparable and I have no doubt that with time Samuel will eventually forgive the man he once called dad.

Now, he has to deal with this but if the spirits have claimed this mysterious young woman as his intended love, in the end it will work out. "Sammy, do not question the Gods who have chosen your destined one. No matter how difficult it may seem in the end everything will work out just you wait and see. **Hey don't give me that look boy!** Trust me, know that her heart is yours even if she doesn't know it yet. Yes, she will still have to choose but in the meantime you should probably be more worried about your fiance no? Bring her to the meeting tomorrow and we will address the issue there but you need to tell Emily before that, understood?" He just nods in acceptance and goes back to his stance by the window.

"Hi!" Jumping up in shock by a woman's voice I turn left to a smiling young lady with fair skin. She has nice straight brown hair with these beautiful sea green eyes, "Welcome! I'm Sandy, Sandy Williams." Stretching my hand out to greet her I suddenly hear a rumbling noise coming from Sam. Looking beyond Sandy I see a tall fellow who could pass as one of the guys from the pack carrying a tear faced woman who I can only guess is Sam's Imprint.

* * *

 **Charlie POV** **_Sunday - June 22nd_**

I still cannot believe that my little girl is here, alive and well. Yes her appearance is a shock and as she informed me her features will never return to how it once was but I could care less about that. I am elated to know she is still breathing. Coming from my inward thoughts I suddenly hear a soft growl from Sam? What's going on? "Um okay…" says an unknown woman, I can't see what she looks like so I'm not sure if it's Sandy or not. She starts walking towards Bella when speaking once more, "Hey Elle, are you okay hon? What happened?" Obviously this woman cares deeply for my daughter because you can hear the anguish when she voices such a question. "Sorry there Miss, her emotions got hijacked as soon as she saw me. My apologies." I say humorously. In an instant this said woman has her arms wrapped around my torso in what must look like a loving embrace and of course me being me I can feel my cheeks heat up in complete embarrassment. As she steps back to look at me I give her the biggest smile and engulf her in another bear hug, "Silly Sandy. How I've missed you… I've missed all of you." I catch her infectious laughter while she's still in my hold and no words need to be said because I silently hear it 'We Missed You Too Charlie'.

Breaking away from Sandy I turn to peer down at my little girl when I see Sam crouched down near Bella with a gentle smile on his face. He seems to be talking to her with such gentleness that I am quite perplexed by his actions. Looking at Billy in question he just gives me a secret look that promises me answers at a later time. I'm sure everyone in the room can feel the tension between Sam and Justin which only gives me more questions than answers. "Charlie? Who is that man next to Elle?" whispers Sandy who is still by my side. "That's my Deputy, Sam Uley. Why do you ask?" There is a crinkle in her countenance as she stands there taking in the view of the two in front of us. Justin is still holding her in his lap for comfort purposes but Sam looks anything but happy with it. When I get no answer I tune into Bella and Sam's conversation instead. "I apologize for my Beta's rudeness towards you and your companion last night Miss Elle, I was not aware of this fellow's condition at the time. However, if I was I would have informed the pack ahead of time so you could have been apart of the festivities." Who the heck is this man and what has he done to my Deputy? I've only ever seen him act this way towards the imprints and Emily not an outsider, or in other words a pale face. Bella just smiles with contentment, "There is no need to apologize Samuel, sometimes things happen for a reason and I believe last night was one of those times. Do not torment yourself with such a small matter, your Beta was just trying to protect his people, his pack and I cannot hold that against him in anyway." I laugh internally thinking of Jake, oh man! Watch when he finds out this woman is Bella!

Swiftly cutting into the conversation, "Elle, we must be leaving but I am profoundly grateful for what you have told me. I know it wasn't much but at least I can rest easier now and I have to thank for that." She gazes at me with such love in her eyes, my daughter's love that I've missed so damn much. Striding up to her, Sam steps back towards Billy so that I can give Bella a much needed hug. I know I held on to her a minute or two too long but I could care less, she's here, she's home and that's all my mind can process. Moving back a little I gently press a kiss onto her forehead which brings a sigh to her lips. Giving her a little space I withdraw from her grasp to see Justin's heated glare to the person behind me, Sam. These boys really need to work on their people skills I swear! "It was nice to see such familiar faces once again. I'm not sure if you'd all be interested but my family and I usually have a cookout with some friends the last Saturday of every month at our house. If you have nothing to do I would love for each of you to join us?" The immediate 'yes' that came from both girls in the room just made me smile, with a nod of acceptance from the two men of the household I bid them farewell with a wheeling Billy in front of me. Only on the silent drive back to La Push did I notice Sam rubbing his chest vigorously, I guess he's been away from Emily for far too long. Poor guy, I hate seeing him in discomfort so with that in mind I speed up a little to get him home to his imprint.


	10. Chapter 10 (False Reasoning)

**Emily POV** _ **Sunday - June 22nd**_

Waking up this morning to an empty bed I couldn't help but have a gut wrenching feeling that something dreadful was going to happen. My Sammy looked awfully pale last night which was out of the ordinary since the wolves can't get sick. At first I thought he was just reacting to the story that Charlie told us regarding _Bella_ but when he kept breaking out in cold sweats and had a hard time breathing I knew something was really wrong. My fiance's ailment wasn't the only thing out of the ordinary either, whenever I tried to sooth him with my touch like I normally do he kept retreating into another room where he would growl menacingly. After my _fifth_ attempt he quickly escaped out of the house and from my view of his undisturbed side of the bed, I can only assume that he _never_ came home. I just don't understand, yesterday I woke up to Sam making sweet passionate love to me only for him to _cringe_ from my very touch later the same night.

Getting up I might as well start breakfast before the girls come with their kids... Rachel and Paul just had their second son a few months ago and I couldn't have been any happier for them whereas Seth and Angela just had their first daughter last year before Sam's father and baby sister came back home. Looking at Joshua I can see that _my Sammy_ takes after his father in looks and if that is what he will look like when he's older I have no complaints. One day I hope Sam and I can have the same experience as the other pack members, I really can't wait to have my own child, _our child_. It still surprises me how long Sammy and I have been together, it's like the time just flew past us yet the only _complaint_ I have is the matter of us still not being married. When I first met my love it was not under _good_ circumstances. I was here on the reservation to attend my Uncle Harry's funeral when I first set my eyes on him. Even though I was only 22 I had never been consumed with so much desire before that very day. Yes the other guys had similar looks but Sam, he had a dominance in him that I was instantly drawn to and when he looked at me I couldn't help but take the opening by walking up to him and introducing myself. I didn't find out till later that he had been my cousin Leah's first love, I did feel a little guilty but my yearning for him overpowered that voice of reason.

It's almost one in the afternoon when Sam walks in the door, I go to greet him with a kiss that is apart of our daily routine when he _flinches_ away from my very touch. I'm sure he noticed the look of hurt shining in my eyes but he turns away with sadness etched on his face. "Sammy? What's wrong? You've been acting _weird_ since last night." I instinctively take a step towards him only for him to take one step back right after, why is he being this way? He motions for me to sit on the dining table without saying a word, once I'm sitting down I hear him sigh in defeat. "Emily, something… something's happened and I don't understand the _reason_ behind it but I feel like you need to know." I'm observing his every move now and he looks uncomfortable, awkward even. That's not ordinary behavior coming from my fiance, this is bad, real bad. "Tell me honey so we can figure it out together. And if not we can go to the elders for help." His beautiful brown eyes just hold remorse and that's when _my heart_ nearly stops. I don't know how I know but I just do, this thing has something to do with _our_ relationship. Did he find out about what I've done? No he couldn't have, I took every precaution necessary! Maybe he smelt… NO! Don't think like that. Only two people know but they wouldn't speak a word of it, they promised!

Lifting his head to gaze into my eyes, "Emily, _I've imprinted_." Why is he telling me something I already know? He does look pale still so maybe he's hallucinating. "Sammy? We've known this for _years_ , why are you bringing up this subject again?" With another exhale of breath he continues, "I've _imprinted_ on someone else Emily… Whatever the council told us as regards to _us_ being soul mates was _incorrect_. I did not imprint on you, this _feeling_ that I have right now is _unbearable._ I can barely breath if she's too far away from me… This _pain_ I have from being away from her, I've never experienced that with you and for the life of me I CAN'T UNDERSTAND HOW I WASN'T AWARE OF THIS EARLIER!" Shouting at the end I'm literally shaking. I've never held any fear for Sam before so this unexpected emotion is throwing me off a little.

I don't really have any words to express right now other than _disappointment_. Leah once told me that he would find out _my secret_ sooner or later but I always thought she was bluffing, I told her she would only look like a _scornful ex-lover_. Of course she laughed at me and before we parted ways she stated that I would _lose_ him in the end because it was all a _lie_. How right she was, I am aware of the tears that are falling down my face but I'm not really concerned about that. _Knowing_ that one day I have to tell him the _truth_ because along the way my lust for him turned to care which then turned into undying love. What a fool I have been to think I could cheat the Gods _real path_ for him!

"Okay Sammy, it's okay." With one last glimpse of the man that has held my heart for the past two years I stand up and start walking towards our shared room. But before I can enter I hear his baritone voice once more, "We have a meeting with the elders tomorrow Em and I really need you to be there." He knows I'm about to decline my attendance but his last words change my mind instantly. Please Em… You don't know how sorry I am but I really do need you present." Hearing that _he really does need me_ I silently agree then enter the bedroom to start packing my necessary belongings. This is it, this is the end for us.

* * *

 **Sue POV Monday - June 23rd**

All of the Elders have assembled for our weekly council meeting with the Alpha, Beta, and Omega. The presence that surprises me is my niece, Emily. It's not really normal for the imprints to attend such sessions but I suppose something happened for her to be here. "Okay, let's begin." As soon as everyone hears Billy's voice we all take a seat to commence. "First in order, Alpha? Has there been any new developments with the 'unknown wolf' we have in the area? He hasn't actually met with anyone from the tribe yet besides your Beta and yourself, so what are you doing to make sure that things are settled peacefully for our people?" Old Quil is getting straight to the point on this one. Sam is facing the older gentleman when answering, "Well, Chief Black and I did accompany Chief Swan to the home of the said unknown wolf. His name is Justin Williams and it seems that he is one of two that survived the catastrophic event in Pennsylvania. As we all know their village was attacked by an unidentified person. It also seems that Bella Swan's brother-in-law, Joseff White, was the other survivor to this incident. The Willis property was actually built and owned by Joseff as a surprise for Charlie but since Bella is no longer living it made no sense to keep it. Last week he sold it to Justin Williams and his wife. The reason for this? He sensed that Justin would feel more at home or comfortable next to an Indian Reservation and since Chief Swan lives so close to the Quileute Reservation Joseff thought the wolf would feel more at ease here. Especially since Joseff views Charlie as family. I do not think the wolf will be a problem considering how much pack members we have on our side but there is another issue to deal with beside that." He glances at Jake and Paul before settling on a sad looking Emily. Running his hand down the front of his face he faces the council once more.

"There has been two new imprints that recently joined the pack…" He seems a little nervous, he doesn't get nervous! What's happened? "It seems that the two women, Elle and Sandy Williams, who live with our new shapeshifting neighbor are the imprintee's." Gasps, mumbles, and short grievances are heard throughout the hall. I decide to voice my inquiry and worries to this said information. "How is this possible Sam? Elle William's is the Mr. William's mate is she not?" Not even a second after voicing my concern Sam starts excessively shaking to the point of transforming, the board is beyond stunned. In the most murderous shout possible Sam speaks his thoughts on that matter, **"THAT BASTARD IS NOT HER MATE! SHE IS MINE! DO YOU HEAR ME! I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK WHAT ANY OF YOU HAVE TO SAY ABOUT IT!"** What? But, what about Emily? I think everyone in the room had the same thoughts except one. "We all need to take in this new set of information. Samuel expressed his doubts about the council to me yesterday regarding Emily Young and I'll admit, at first his confession confused me because his wolf had already chosen a mate. However, our Alpha had not marked Emily as his intended yet and with that I really had to query whether we as elders gave him false instruction when it came to Ms. Young." Old Quil passed Billy a nasty glare before shouting his opinion on such words. "How could you say that _we_ are at fault in this Chief? Did we not get the information from the ancestral books? Are you claiming that the knowledge of the grandfather's are distorted?" With a heavy groan and shaking of his head Billy asks Sam to describe his feelings towards Emily when first meeting her compared to how he felt after meeting Elle. "I won't deny it, when I first saw Emily she took my breath away. I remember thinking to myself 'Am I looking at an Angel?' and then when we started to get to know each other I had this deep desire to be around her at all times. My wolf at the time didn't really act as vicious as it is now though." Matthew Cameron, Jared's father spoke up then, "What do you mean _vicious_ Sam?" The Alpha then proceeds to explain to all of us what had happened since he first laid eyes on Mrs. Elle Williams. How he had this intense need to follow her after she left the precinct, the feeling of extremely loss to the point that he couldn't physically function unless he was near her. The wolf wanted to kill his mate's husband for claiming her as his own as well but I think the one thing that struck us all was him explaining the ferocious _need_ to hurt Emily whenever she attempted to touch him. "My wolf can't stand to even be in the same room as Emily without thinking of doing something hazardous to her. I know me, the man, still cares and loves her but I am not in love with her anymore which brings me to ask. If it isn't the council's fault for directly telling Emily and myself that we were destined kindred soul's then who exactly is to blame? We've been led to believe that we were meant for the other but now here I am in the same position as before, I'm hurting another woman that I once loved! So this is me standing before you as Alpha of the protectors for the Quileute tribe to inform you that from now on anything that has to do with imprints or loved interest to my pack will no longer be your concern. I will not have my brothers be misled into something that will hurt more than one person in the long run. I do respect you as our elders there is no changing that but I refuse to have you decide what is right and wrong for your protectors, I will be making those choices from now on! That is all I came to say on that matter so if you have anything further to discuss you may take it up with Jake and Paul." With that said he stares at Emily with such guilt then storms out. At least we now know why Emily was in attendance today but the difficult part is realizing that we the elders informed someone of the wolf secret when they had no part in it. Man, what a mess!

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. Hopefully I have the next two out before Tuesday! Fingers crossed!**


	11. Chapter 11 (Meeting The Wolves)

**A/N: There is some curse words in this chapter so if you don't appreciate it I do apologize! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Bella/Belle POV** _ **Saturday - June 28th**_

This past week flew by quicker than I expected. Cassie and I started work on Monday and I have to say that I really do love my job. Since I'm the town's new pediatrician I am working with so many kids but it really is such a joy to be amongst the staff who appreciate what they do just as much as I. After last years incident I wasn't sure it would be possible for me to even be around children anymore but here I am once again proving to myself that I am stronger than I believe! The second day on my job I was shocked to learn that my step-brother, Seth, was not only married to a former classmate of mine but also had a beautiful little girl as well! I was so excited to see Angela Weber sorry, Angela Clearwater that I started conversing with her like she knew I was Bella Swan again but when she kept giving me odd looks I came back to myself and recognized my mistake. Knowing that she is family gave a little hope that maybe just maybe I can be accepted here once again.

When my dad showed up Sunday afternoon I was overwhelmed with so much emotions, fear being one of them, but the moment he held his arms out for a hug, all that slipped away and it didn't matter what I was feeling because I was finally home to the only parent I had left. Telling Charlie everything was not possible at the time but I did tell him that I needed his wife to be present when I did reveal everything that has happened to me and my family. Knowing that it will be hard to hear and take in, Sue really must be close to my dad in his time of need because if it was as excruciating for me to endure then it will most likely be hard for him as well. Since I started work Charlie has been bribing me with lunch to tell him something, anything about my family but I just won't budge on that topic. Saying 'No' to him is difficult but I respect Sue and she should not have any more secrets kept from her especially not from the man she loves.

Another frequent visitor that has been my favorite so far is none other than Deputy Sam Uley. This unknown feeling of longing to be near this sexy man is so confusing but my heart can't help but rapidly beat every time he looks into my eyes. My body has this electric reaction that passes through out it whenever he touches my skin and I am literally putty in his hands. At first I thought it was just me being needy in that aspect of things but my assumption was false when I noticed how much of an effect I had on his body as well, all I can say is he is well endowed in that department and there is no question about that! Of course when Sam leaves all I can experience is the immense guilt by remembering why I moved back to Forks in the first place. Every time I want to tell Cassie about the Deputy I relive what happened to my husband and daughter instead, I mean what right do I have to move on from the one man who showed me what true love feels like! How is it okay knowing that the death of my loved one's is all my fault in the first place and here I am living and breathing when I should be dead along side them! But then the wolf man comes waltzing back and I can't help the excitement and happiness that I feel deep down in my very soul. I thought distancing myself might do me some good but how was I supposed to say 'No' to the man when all I want to do is scream "Yes!". It's not like we're doing anything dirty, _yet,_ I mean he is being a gentlemen which I appreciate tremendously.

Thinking of my daughter Carlie brings me sadness more than anything but I need to inform the tribal council of what's to come soon so contacting the Chief of the tribe was not a challenging task. However, getting my best friends husband to agree to meet with the elders by my side, was. Ever since Wednesday morning he's been acting really strange? I tried asking him about it but he gets really defensive and separates himself from me. I'm not the only one who's taken notice either, Joseff trapped him in the kitchen this morning and started questioning him about his bizarreness but in doing so he just made Justin more aggravated to the point that he left the house without a word. Later in the day Cassie got a call from him saying that he couldn't make it tonight and he hopes that she enjoys herself. She was kinda hurt by his recent abandonment and I know she really wanted to talk to him about something important before heading to my dad's place for the BBQ.

Now here I am, standing before a body length mirror in my ridiculously large walk in closet that I didn't even know about until Cassie showed me! She said it was a surprise since I'm more into fashion but we both know that's a bullshit lie. I didn't think that deciding an outfit to wear to my childhood home would be this problematic but here I have been proven wrong. In actuality I've never had this dilemma before, compared to my high school days I'm quite confident in myself now but with the man who has been plaguing my dreams since last week, I'm suddenly self conscious once again. I have tried on at least 20 different ensembles already and it's pissing me off that I might have to call my friend for help which will only bring up questions that I myself do not understand. "Cassie, I need help." Not even two minutes later she is there with a smug smile on her face which makes me want to smack her. "Oh be quiet! Just choose something so we can leave already. I'm sure Joey is getting a little impatient with me." Swiftly going to the far end of my closet she picks out a pink, white and turquoise floral top then grabs my short black faux leather jacket and black skinny jeans, well that was easier than I made it out to be. Taking in what she's wearing I love how she can make something so simple look amazing. She decided to put on a see through turquoise off the shoulder shirt with a white tube top underneath, matching me with black skinny jeans I might as well put on the same black boots as her. With an accessory or two and some pink lipstick on I'm ready to go, here goes nothing.

* * *

 **Jake POV Saturday - June 28th**

Ever since Monday's council meeting the pack has been strained. Seeing Sam's admission in the pack mind wasn't a good thing to relive over and over especially since half the imprints were blaming our Alpha for Emily not being his chosen. The women know that's a low blow since you can't actually control who your intended is but some of them are just ridiculously stubborn like my sister Rachel. The guys on the other hand don't have much to say on the matter other than the silent uproar of Sam's imprint being the unknown wolf's mate and wife. They wanted blood for our leaders distress but he 'Alpha Ordered' us to calm the fuck down considering how difficult his own wolf is being right now. Another problem that we have on the table is the matter of Emily, who is not a real imprint, knowing about our legends and the truth behind the Quileute protectors. Yes, she has loved us as her own family for the past three years but built up resentment towards Sam could cause other unforeseen problems. Some don't want to even think such a thing is possible but shit happens when we least expect it.

When I had to announce that I was the second to imprint the committee was excited for me but what I secretly forgot to mention was Sandy being a little different than a regular human. Paul knew what was up since he seen what happened in my mind when I bumped into her at the grocery store. However, at the time I was too elated to recognize the difference between her heart beat and mine. Let's just say that the rate her heart goes in you would think she'd be dead but obviously she's alive and well which could only mean one thing, Sandy is special, different. As for the imprint I don't know how she's faring but I hope it's nothing like what I have to endure. Sleep is something of the past because all my dreams are of her and what my wolf would love to do to every inch of her body. Eating doesn't come easy unless she's in the same location as me which is a difficult task because from what I've witnessed so far she prefers to eat with her family. So for me eating sucks big time! Another task I wish I could have back is breathing! I have to sleep outside of my imprint's home to keep myself sane enough. I'll admit that I did try to talk to her in passing one day at the hospital but she just gave me knowing look and inviting me into her office. We ended up talking for a good three hours before parting ways, that night I slept dreamless for the first time in days and now here I am waiting for her at Chief Swan's house to make an appearance with her family.

* * *

 **Sam POV Saturday - June 28th**

Man, I've been waiting for this damn cookout to happen ever since the Chief invited the Williams family on Sunday. Though I have been making an attempt at friendship with Elle, my wolf is still crazy mad about it. He wants to claim her, ravish her, to dominate her as ours which I can't blame him since I agree with everything he's been envisioning lately. I do feel a little guilty feeling this way for a married woman and if I was a regular man I wouldn't dare step near her but I am no regular human man so I say fuck it. She's Mine and I don't care who has anything to say about it. I had to tell the Chief about my newest imprint since I've been more on edge than normal but instead of reprimanding me like I expected him to he just congratulated me. Billy has informed me of Mr. Williams recent contact asking if he'd be able to meet with the elders and Alpha of the pack, of course I readily agreed but there was a catch which I should have expected. The wolf requested Chief Swan's presents as well Elle's. It's understandable to have his wife there but Charlie is an other thing I don't get? The meeting is to take place on Tuesday afternoon since our elders meeting is held on Mondays.

Coming back to the present I'm hit with the sweet aroma of my beloved imprint, God, eating some peaches and vanilla in fresh morning rain sounds delightful right about now! Shaking my head I look up to spot where she is and that's when I see her in the embrace of, Charlie Swan? The way he's holding her seems too intimate in a way and my wolf is slightly irritated with the older gentleman. My eyes are searching for her husband, Mr. Williams but as far as I can tell there are only three of them present, Joseff, Bella's brother in law, Sandy who is her sister, and herself. I guess the Chief is introducing her to everyone and by the expressions on the imprints' faces they don't seem to happy to have her here, well I think I need to change that attitude of theirs. Walking from the back patio to the back yard I close the distance between the group and myself only to recognize that Emily is here. I'm aware that she's been staying with Sue after moving out of my home but I didn't think she'd actually come knowing Elle would be here? I hope she'll be okay, I really didn't intend to hurt her the way I did Leah I mean I truly loved both women but with Elle, it's an unstoppable love.

"Hi, I'm Emily Young, Sam's Fiance." **What the fuck?!** The guilt and sadness that passes within Elle's eyes is so quick that I almost missed it, but of course all the wolves present heard what Emily said! And by the self-satisfied smirks on the imprints' faces it seems that this was their plan all along, fuck no! I'm about to regulate that shit as soon as I can, there is no way these women are being disrespectful to MY MATE! "Emily? That's a beautiful name, it's really nice to meet you Emily." Elle has a genuine smile on her face which only shocks all the women attending, what did they expect, a bitch? "Mrs. Swan, thank you so much for having us over, your hospitality is greatly appreciated. I don't think we've had a cookout of our own in over a year so it's nice to finally be apart of one again." Regret passes across Sue's face until a forced smile is made, hmmm, I wonder what that is about? "No, thanks from me needed Mrs. Williams it was all my husband's doing." Is that sarcasm that I'm hearing? Sue is never this rude, why are they all acting this way? Stepping closer to the enclosed group I make myself known, "Good Evening Elle." Taking in her appearance she looks radiant, so sexy. I see her shiver in response to my voice, yes I know the effect I have on you my sweet vixen. Turning towards me she steps forward to give a quick hug and kind smile in greeting, "Hello Samuel, it's nice to see you again. I've made that sweet cherry pie that you requested since you didn't get a piece at Charlie's party. I was sure to make at least 4 of them this time since the appetites around here might be _a little hefty._ " I just nod in acknowledgement when Angela and Seth calls everyone to come eat. This will be a long night especially with all these impossible women present.


	12. Chapter 12 (Sing For Us)

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS OR TWILIGHT CHARACTERS. I do however own the plot behind it and whatever OC I have created. Hey guys thanks for being so patient with me! So here's another chapter I do have to warn you though there is bad language in this one and I do apologize in advance if you get offended. Anyways, I hope you like it! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Bella/Elle POV _Saturday - June 28th_**

So far the cookout has been going well, we've met about everyone in the pack including their girlfriends and wives. From what I can tell all the women present with the exception of Angela don't really appreciate me being here and that goes for my step mom as well which kinda hurt. I have to say that I'm not really sure what I did to receive such hateful glares from my dad's wife or any of these other women here, it's getting uncomfortable having to fake obliviousness. Joey gave me a knowing look that says _'We can get the fuck outta here when you're ready'_ , I swear he understands me so well. Cassie on the other hand has been a little preoccupied talking with Jake and Seth. From my standpoint Jake looks completely smitten with her too bad she's happily married to my brother if not they'd probably be a cute couple. The other guys were very welcoming, introduced themselves and made small talk but other than that they are keeping a distance. I won't fault them for being cautious especially since their other halves are being quite vulgar towards me in particular! They all seem to be getting along fine with Cassie and Joey so I know that it isn't us being intruders that's the problem.

Besides Seth, Angela, and my father, the Deputy has been keeping close to our little group but I'm not sure how smart that is on his end. Ever since Monday the guy has been pursuing me which I thought was in a romantic sense but turns out Sam Uley is engaged to a gorgeous native woman named Emily Young so I guess my flirt radar is off a bit? I had to plaster on the most phony smile I could give when speaking with her but the sudden stab I had in my heart and gut in hearing this particular news was tremendously painful. There is no denying Emily's natural beauty, any man would be blind not to notice and for that I understand why Samuel is so taken with her. The thing I can't figure out is why he keeps coming near me? His fiance is here, shouldn't he want to be with her instead? I don't know maybe he's trying to be a good friend but I gotta say right now I feel like a hussy for wanting a man who's already taken! I don't know if it's offensive but whenever Sam tries to approach me I swiftly depart or join in someone's conversation, like now I am currently talking to Angela about the pack's children. "Usually we have a lunch-in instead so the kids can be here but I have to say it is nice to get some us time every now and then." I understand what she means about spouse time, "I'm not sure if this is too forward but if you ever want we can babysit for you and Seth? I wouldn't mind and I'm sure the guys and Sandy would love to have a baby around, I don't doubt that you two could use a date night every once in awhile. Just know that I'm an option if needed." She looks hesitant but nods in thanks for the kind offer. Just when I was about to bring up another topic I hear my dad calling for me.

"Hey Elle, is Justin gonna be coming at all tonight I really wanted to show the both of you something?" By the look on my face he sees my answer. "Well alright then, I guess Sandy will do, I'll be back." Um, okay? What was that about? Not even two minutes later he's back and from the particular item in his hand I know what it is. "I'm not sure if you'd be okay with it but I was wondering if you'd be able to sing for us? When I went to meet you on Sunday I noticed how absorbed you were while singing and it was really captivating to watch." With a slight pause he waits for me to take in what he's asking before continuing. "So what do you say? Would you mind playing a song for us?" I wasn't sure how to answer but seeing the doubt in my eyes my dad turns to the side table and pulls out a guitar from it's case. "Here, you can use this. It was supposed to be an anniversary gift but I never had the chance to… never mind that." Looking at the fine detail in the wood I couldn't stop my mouth from speaking, "It's breathtaking. Who made this?" He chuckles a little but nervousness is seeping out of him. What's wrong with him? "I asked Jake and Sam if they could make it for my son in law but as you can see I wasn't able to deliver it in time." Quickly averting my eyes to my father's expression, there is deep sorrow and guilt for bringing this particular person up. " _Jayson?_ Charlie, you made this guitar for Jay Jay?" I still didn't utter a word instead I listened as Joey asked my dad about it.

Everyone is silent now until a voice breaks it, **"** _She's a Beauty Chief"_ looking over to the person in question I finally realize who answered. He's here… All he can do is look down at the fine instrument, "Jay would have loved it especially since it was made by someone Bella once cherished. I know he didn't vocalize it much, but if it wasn't for Jake he never would have ended up with the love of his life." My former best friend looks astonished by this new set of information. After another minute Justin stares at my dad and speaks, "Sorry I'm late Chief, I had some difficulties on the way here from Seattle." Shaking Charlie's hand it greeting he then faces me with a humorous smirk, "And yes, I'm here." Guess I said that out loud, my bad. "Well I think you owe your wife and sister an apology for being an ass" Poor Justin! Cassie tends to be a hard ass to him when he gets extra moody. "You're right, I'm sorry for being an _insensitive jerk_ and I'm sure I can show my wife just how sorry I am at a later time but until then." I just roll my eyes and stand up to move away from their obvious sex lines, so gross I can never get away from it! Before I can fully move though Justin grasp my wrist and turns me to him, keeping his soul focus on me when talking to my dad. "She'll do it Chief" What is he on about? Dad is just as confused by it, "She'll sing for you, I don't know if she's too keen on being in the spotlight so we'll all sing for you. If that's okay with her of course?" Even though he is essentially telling my dad yes, his eyes are secretly asking if I'm alright with this, alright with performing in front of strangers. Smiling towards my dad in reassurance, "Sounds good to me, it has been awhile since we could serenade to you." Winking at him in joking way his face just tints with some pink before I laugh. I'm sure he is remembering a drunk Cassie belting out 'Like a Virgin' at my wedding reception once again!

Taking a peek at my favorite officer here I can feel his gaze on me but when we lock eyes, _I just get lost_. It's like we're the only ones present and no other soul matters. Quickly remembering where I'm at I come back to myself. My goodness, why am I so nervous. Probably because I only sing in the studio or in my shower or to my daughter who thinks I sound beautiful but could've be lying because she's only 3! "Elle? You okay with the song we sang for the wedding?" I take a quick glance at everyone before turning towards Justin, God he looks so much like Jay that I forget sometimes... "That's fine hon." With a smile I sit next to Cassie who's facing my two in laws. Our werewolf is still praising the makers of Jay's guitar while Joey sets up a hand drum that he gave my dad two years ago for I don't know what reason. Taking in a glimpse of Sam once again, he looks mad having to talk to Justin. I hope my brother didn't upset him in any way or was it something I said? "Okay, you girls ready?" And with that Justin sits to my right and starts the song…

 **(Mirrors - Justin Timberlake Boyce Avenue Ft. Fifth Harmony Cover)**

* * *

 **Saraia Uley POV _Saturday - June 28th_**

God I am so hungry! I hope that the pack at least left some food for Leah and myself since we were the one's put on patrol this evening. Heading over to the Swan House in wolf form I notice Leah heading in the opposite direction, I don't blame her.

 **L: ("** _Have fun Raia and ask mom to make me a plate or two. Screw that you make me one and ask mom to make me two plates okay_ **?")**

 **S: ("** _Okay Leah_! **")**

In the beginning I had to really get use to being in the pack mind. I mean I went from silence to having 10 people know every damn thought and feeling I've ever had! The thing that sucked the most is witnessing my brothers childhood, he wanted to show me instead of tell me what he had been through so we used the pack mind to our advantage. He's not really a man of many words so when I started seeing glimpses of his life I witnessed how our dad treated him. I was beyond mad, how could my father think of doing those horrendous things to his son and wife? Then there was him having to take care of his dying mother all on his own, then leaving Leah because he was suddenly a protector, her sorrow at finding him dating Emily instead, then him meeting his real imprint. The heartbreak of it all. Now my pack sister had to give up another man she had started to love because of this stupid imprint thing! Rare event my ass! I don't care what any of the other imprints have to say about her she really has been like a sister to me. I mean yeah Emily was great I guess but I always felt like she was trying too hard. With Leah you get what you get, there is never any bullshit and with me being the second female shapeshifter here bullshit is on my fuck off list.

Transforming back and changing into the dress I left in a bag here earlier I'm good to go. I quietly whistle to signal the next two up for patrol, I spot Jake and Quil not even a full minute after that. Nodding at them I start walking to the back yard when I notice everyone in silence, what happened? Since Emily and Angela are the closest ones I ask, "Hey what's going on?" and that's when I notice the four that I've never met before. From the smell of things there is one human- a very good looking man from this viewpoint, one wolf- hmm he seems familiar maybe I've crossed paths with him before, the wolf's mate-she's gorgeous, and a weird one- this girl has to be Jake's new girl, she is very pretty but her heart seems off? "Nothing, Charlie asked Dr. Elle if she'd sing. I think she was about to decline until the wolf man showed up. I guess they're singing a song from their wedding." Wow, I wonder how Sammy is taking that? They sound pretty good, I wonder if they perform together often? They must really enjoy singing because their so in sync, a family. Man, watch when they find out that my brother and Jake imprinted on them shit will go down then. "They aren't that great, I've heard better." Is she serious? Can you say bitter much! "Seriously Emily? You want some sugar with that salt because from the look of things you seem a little too bitter right now. They sound awesome! I mean I should know I got super awesome ears where as you got okay hearing." By the glare I am receiving she didn't appreciate my bluntness, oh well. Forget this where's the cuisine at. Walking towards the food table there is still a good amount of grub left, maybe I should make a plate for Leah before I devour this food.

I just finished my second plate when I hear these darn imprints bickering to one another. "She's not even that pretty." "Did you see her outfit, cover up please this isn't a hooker house." "I don't know what he could see in her Emily. You're way prettier anyways." "Did see the way she's throwing herself at Chief Swan? Have some dignity!" _Are they fucking serious right now?_ Do they not understand that All of Us can hear them? How disrespectful! Not only to my brother as their ALPHA but to Chief Swan and Sue as well! Looking towards my brother I'm not sure if he's pissed off at these stupid females or something else. I'm surprised his wolf didn't blow a gasket yet because **I'm about to regulate some shit!** Looking towards my brother's imprint I see her crying in Chief Swan's arms, he's holding her like a father would a daughter I would know, that's how my dad held me when I first found out I turned into a fucking dog! How does no else see this?

* * *

 **Joseff POV _Saturday - June 28th_**

Some people say that 'there is no justice in violence'. When we first reached the Swan residence all was going quite pleasantly until Elle introduced herself to Charlie's wife. After that it went down hill and I know the Chief reprimanded Sue for such rudeness but by doing so he only made things worse. Now it seems that all the wolves are scolding their women into submission, guess these guys are more pussy whipped then Justin is and at this point in the night I'm about to say fuck justice! I don't understand what is going on here and I may not have super wolf/vampire ears and eyes like some of them have but Goddammit I see what the hell these ruthless women are doing and saying about our Belle! Thanks to my brother's untimely appearance it died down a bit but I'm about to drag my family away from here if it doesn't stop soon. I know the Alpha is here because you can literally feel his rage, for what purpose is his anger I do not know but I hope he does something about it soon.

When Justin chose to sing 'Mirrors', a song that Jayson wrote for his and Bella's wedding I thought she might cry but after singing the song Belle and Cassie were all smiles. They must be remembering the past because they both have a far off look on their faces, one of contentment. "So is there a certain song you wanted to hear Chief?" Coming out of their stupor when hearing Justin's voice the two best friends are just listening to men speak. "Ah, yes, on Sunday Elle looked so engrossed in the song she was playing I was wondering if she would sing it for us?" Everyone just faces her in that moment but she's looking down into her hands with a furrowed brow. "Um. That was her most recent ballad. I don't know if she finished it yet?" Charlie just nods in understanding. "I finished it that day." It was said in a whisper but the Chief and I heard it. "It's fine if you want to hear it. _I'm not sure if you will like it_ though and for that I'm so sorry." She's right about that. Belle still didn't get to tell her father about her baby. "Here Justin I got this." Taking the guitar from my brother, Joey can you do the backup for me?" I give her a smile in agreeance when I look up at her she nods to start the song…

" _You're just a small bump unborn, in four months you're brought to life…_

 _You might be left with my hair but you'll have your father's eyes…_

 _I'll hold your body in my hands, be as gentle as I can_

 _But for now you're a can of my unmade plans…"_

 _"I'll whisper quietly, I'll give you nothing but truth…_

 _I'll hold you tightly, I'll give you nothing but truth…_

 _If you're not inside me, I'll put my future in you…"_

 _"Oh, you are my one and only…_

 _You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight and you'll be alright…"_

 _"And I'll hold you tightly… I'll tell you nothing but truth."_

 _"And you can lie with me... With your tiny feet, when you're half asleep_

 _I'll leave you be right in front of me For a couple weeks_

 _So I can keep you safe…"_

 _"Cause you were just a small bump unborn for four months then torn from life._

 _Maybe you were needed up there but we're still unaware as why."_

I'm sure every person here heard her confession through the song, she lost her child. I don't even need to see her to know that she's crying, you could hear it in her voice while singing. Peeking up at Charlie his face has horror written all over it. Just when Justin goes to comfort Belle the Chief steps in front of her and gathers her sobbing form into his arms squeezing her as close to his body as he can.

* * *

 **So these are the versions I listened to when writing this chapter. I wanted to list them just because. Hope you liked it I'll be posting more soon.**

 **The first song was _Mirrors - Justin Timberlake (Boyce Avenue Ft. Fifth Harmony Cover)_**

 **And the second was _Small Bump - Ed Sheeran (Mackenzie Johnson Cover)_**


	13. Chapter 13 (Unwanted Rumors)

**A/N: Hey guys, here's more into depth what is going on with Sue and her** **bizarre** **attitude. Beware if Bad Language Present, So Sorry! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Sue POV** _**Saturday - June 28th**_

Charlie Swan and I have been married for the past three years and though we've both had previous spouses, I love this man more than my first one. I'm not sure if it's the quiet and calm ones that attract me but so far that's what my track record looks like. In all my years of marriage to Harry I have never been one to be impolite or sarcastic for any reason at all. I would like to describe myself as a loving, compassionate, and very forgiving person. Trusting someone is not something I take lightly and there is a saying 'that secrecy within a loving union causes unwanted assumptions'. Ever since Sunday my husband has been acting different, happier which I do not condemn him for. I do question the purpose behind that said happiness though and since finding out about Bella and all the information he had to withhold from me, I had wondered if he was hiding more than just that?

 _ **Flashback...** I just finished preparing lunch when my husband walked in with a delighted smile on his handsome face. "Well hello there husband, what may I ask has brought such a smile to your face hmm?" He just kisses me on my cheek and starts making a plate of food. When we're finally sitting he starts explaining what happened at the Williams residence this afternoon. "It turns out that Jayson's brother, Joseff was the designer of the Willis House. He sold it to Mr. Williams and his wife recently so I got to see him there. I guess, it was really nice to see Bella's family again. As far as my present goes all I found out is Bells had those items hidden and Elle thought that me being Bella's father, I would want them." He's hiding something, I know it. Why would this Elle person even have Bella's possessions. "And?" Instead of explaining further he shrugs his shoulders. "I did invite Mrs. Williams and her family over for our cookout this Saturday, I hope you don't mind dear?" I know he's keeping something from me but I'll let it slide, for now, "That's fine darling I'm sure the pack and their imprints are dying to know who this new wolf is." With a nod, that is the end of our conversation about the Williams family. **End of Flashback**_

With the new arrival of the Williams family the town of Forks has been bustling in pure excitement. The two new sister doctors are quite popular with the male department and as far as I can tell the buzz has also surfaced in La Push. I found out that Mr. White, Bella's brother in law is a architectural engineer and is planning on opening his own company here so the folks on the reservation will end up with more jobs to do, I'm sure Paul is ecstatic about that. The only thing that has changed recently is Charlie. Since the new family or should I say Dr. Elle came to town my husband has not been acting the same towards me. Usually we spend our lunches together at the hospital, it's been a little date thing we've been doing since before we were married. Then on Monday I found myself alone? I asked him about it later that same evening but he said that he had something important to do so he wouldn't be able to meet me for lunch this week. I was fine with it until Thursday morning when I was conversing with my good friend Veronica. Yes, she's a gossip but we've been friends since before my first marriage with Harry. Remembering what she told me just gives me deep heartache, I tried to keep silent about it but I just couldn't.

 _ **Flashback…** "So, I have to tell you something Sue but I'm not sure how to?" Peering up from my paperwork I give her an exasperating look. "It's not gossip this time, I swear! Huh, Sue, it's something I saw and heard." Keeping silent so she'll continue, I really just want to get this paperwork done so I can go home to my husband. We're going to eat at my favorite restaurant tonight. "Alright, so I was delivering some supplies to the children's department when I was walking past Dr. Elle's office. I heard her talking to a man." Seriously! I don't have time for this, I start to move away when she stops me. "It was Charlie, Sue." Facing her in question. "He told her that he's really been enjoying her company for lunch since Monday. That he missed her so much and… that he loves her Sue. I didn't know what to say so I hid myself. He kissed her goodbye and she told him that she loved him and that they should tell you soon!" I collapsed in the nearest chair and started to cry. **End Flashback**_

We didn't go out that night, Charlie got called in to the precinct. I didn't bother to even call his office, he probably just lied so he could meet up with his new woman. Instead I ended up laying in bed crying my eyes out the whole evening until Emily came to check on me. She tried to get me to eat something but I was too sad, heartbroken. Just when she was going to move away I confessed what I had learned about Charlie and Dr. Elle. She was just as confused and upset since the woman was Sam's imprint yet here she was going after my husband. At first I was hoping it was all a lie, that none of it was real but then I scolded myself for being in denial. Turns out that Charlie spent lunch with her on Friday as well, I waited outside of her office when I seen him. Veronica had been right the man had happiness radiating off of him that you'd be blind not to notice, I walked away before I could catch them in an intimate embrace that is just something no woman can handle. I'm not sure if everyone has heard yet but rumors or facts spread like wildfire here. And having to wake up this morning only to come to the realization that yes, my husband is a man of many secrets, secrets that are hurting and ruining me. So here I am waiting to meet my husband's new lover in deep regret. I wish I told him 'NO' to inviting her over now! God, I find myself feeling inadequate in front of such a beautiful young lady that Charlie seems to be fawning over and when I am put in such an awkward position as I am now I do not think rationally! I'll admit she is very respectful no matter how rude the imprints were being towards her, she would just smile and give them a compliment. Simply ignoring the fact that she isn't wanted here, I do feel a tinge of guilt for letting these ladies speak so brashly about Charlie's guest but what does she expect? These women are aware of her so called affair with the town's Chief of Police.

When Sam decided to confront us about our rudeness I kept silent. I was already scolded from Charlie for mistreating his mistress, I wasn't gonna have this young man do the same protector or not a woman can only take so much! We all felt his silent rage pouring off him in waves I admit it was really intimidating, he thought to be protecting what was his. "I am only gonna say this once Emily. We are done, there will never be an us ever again so please keep the lies to yourself. Is that understood?" It was said in such a calm smooth voice you wouldn't know how upset he was but his eyes they promised pain to anyone who dare threatened his imprint. "She doesn't deserve you Sam. She's been fooling around with Chief Swan behind her husband and my aunt's back, imprint or not Sue doesn't deserve this heartache and neither do you." His face went from murderous to anguish when listening to Emily's explanation. "Be that as it may, keep your bitterness to yourselves. I'll question her about these so called accusations myself but until then stop." The ladies decided to listen to their Alpha until Charlie took Elle into his arms, holding her like his life depended on it. What the hell is going on? The song is about her losing a child, so was it her husband's child? Or was it my Charlie's? She claimed that it had been awhile since they could serenade to him so that meant that he known of the William family!

* * *

 **Emily POV** _**Saturday - June 28th**_

Since moving out of the house that Sammy and I once shared things have been hard. Just knowing that the man I ended up giving my all to is not mine anymore is literally breaking me but the pack imprints are still there for me. I am so thankful to them for being such loving friends. The only thing I didn't like was the blame they were putting on Sam, he's not at fault on this. If anything it was a minor mistake by the elders, a minor mistake that caused more hurt than good. I could see the regret and deep sorrow in his eyes when he left the meeting on Monday but I haven't seen him since. Aunt Sue says that he's recently made friends with his new imprint and for that I am glad. However, learning that she has been seeing Charlie as well now that got me furious. I already lost the person I love and now my aunt is going through the same heartache just because of one woman! Watching her perform a song that was in her wedding with her husband and family made me more upset. She is such a good actress it's revolting! Seeing the tears in Sue's eyes when the Chief took that little hussy into his arms made me snap. I couldn't hold my tongue but as soon as I said it I definitely regretted it because Saraia spoke up and called me out on it.

* * *

 **Sam POV** S _ **aturday - June 28th**_

I've been trying to talk to Elle the whole night but ever since Emily spoke of being my fiance my imprint has been distancing herself from me. I know she's aware of the constant shit talk that the pack imprints have been speaking but so far there is no sign of acknowledgement from her. This just shows me another side to her, she's kind hearted, patient and respectful. God, the gods really did bless me with a treasure and I can't even get near her! At one point I did confront Emily about her so called fiance lie, what she had to say confused me to no end. She thinks that Charlie and Elle are seeing one another but from what I can tell they are friends not lovers. I mean the man practically pushed me to pursue her even though she's married, of course I didn't voice this little fact but he knows. Where the ladies got the idea of a secret affair? I have no clue but I did tell them I would ask my mate about it just to ease up their ridicule. When the _**wolf**_ showed up, I was not happy to say the least. My wolf wanted to rip the guy's throat apart! He did end up complimenting Jake and I on the guitar we both worked on for Bella's husband which threw me off cause I didn't want to see the man as civil or nice but he was. I also observed how attuned their family is to one another, it's like Elle's husband showed up right when she was about to have a nervous breakdown. It cut all the distress from all of them not just my imprint. And when they all sang a song that was from her and Justin's wedding, you could see the pure joy on her face, the love in her eyes at such a memory which struck a stab straight in my throbbing heart. Who was I to take away that love she held for the man? If she was content with her marriage could I not step back and let her be even if it causes me physical and emotional pain. From what I can understand it seems that they had lost a child together as well. It must be such torment knowing that you won't be able to hold your little one in your arms, give them kisses at night. My God I need to stop this, now I'm picturing what our kids will look like… I'm brought out of my thoughts by my sisters angry voice, " **I'm sorry Emily, what were you saying?!** " Oh no, what did my ex do now?


	14. Chapter 14 (Accusations & Mistakes)

**A/N: I DO NOT ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS I DO OWN THE PLOT & MY OC WITHIN THE STORY. Be aware that Profanity is Present.**

 **So some of you are probably confused as to Cassie's other name Sandy. So her name is Cassandra but Sandy is a nickname that Charlie has had for her ever since he met her at Bella's wedding. As to the reason behind the name change with Bella and Cassie, I will explain that in a later chapter! Thanks for the review and I promise to let this Cookout end soon. I just wanted you to see the different perspectives of the characters. Other than that, Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Charlie POV** **_Saturday - June 28th_**

When I first asked Bella to sing I didn't think much on it because I know how she enjoys it. However, I did forget to take into account how nervous she might be having to perform in front of group she just met. I could tell she was getting a bit panicky until Justin showed up of course, I don't think that man knows how much my daughter really values his presence. Watching the four of them perform together took me back to her wedding day, I remember Jayson singing this melody to her with his two brothers as back up. She was so happy then, beaming with such pride at the man she called her husband but now as I listen to the words to this 'Small Bump' song I am taken aback. She lost a lot, her mom, step-dad, husband, daughter, and an unborn child. All I can wonder is how this all came to be? How did I fail to protect her from all this pain and sorrow? I feel so helpless knowing I could do nothing to save her. Instead of overwhelming myself in grief I take her into my awaiting arms and hold her close to give us both a sense of relief.

Just when things were calming down we all hear a voice in the background, I don't know if they were trying to be loud or quiet but it was uncalled for. "I'm sorry Emily, what were you saying?!" That's when I see a Saraia, Sam's younger sister, I like her she is like Leah in a way she sticks up for herself and those she cares deeply for. All I can hear are incoherent mumbles coming from Sam's ex when Saraia asks again, "What was that I didn't quite hear what you said?" I wonder what she's going on about I mean I'm pretty sure she can hear what the native woman is saying, so what is the real issue? When I feel Bella step away from me I look down in question to see tear streaks rolling down her face. She then looks at me with such pain before she answers for the mumbling Emily, " **She said that it's bad enough that I stole her Sammy from her but now here I am a married pale face bitch trying to take her Aunt Sue's husband too. She wants to know how I could be of any interest to the Chief unless I'm really good at fucking him like a disgusting white whore that I am."** What the fuck! She dare speak about my daughter that way, about me! And fucking each other? That's abominable! Before I can say anything about the young lady's absurd outburst there are 3 things that happen. Justin and Sam both stand up and start growling murderously towards the rude woman while there are 3 pack members each trying to hold them back from accomplishing such a task. Then there is Seth and Joseff who are trying to prevent a raging Cassie from kicking some native ass, while Bella who a moment ago was standing before me only to suddenly appear in front of Emily, blocking her in a protective stance. How did she move that fast? Sue's niece is at least 25 feet away from where I am standing and Sam is much closer to the bitter woman than we were. **"STOP!",** it's a command, a soothing but strong command from my daughter. Her eyes are closed and you can still see the flowing tears glistening on her face. When she opens her eyes I see deadliness, those same eyes I remember from years ago when Cullen left her in the woods. "Justin, Sandy… Samuel? You will not harm this woman. Do You Understand Me!" The three she just named stop shaking from outrage only to stare at her in bewilderment. "She is a human, Sam's fiance, and Sue's family. You two know what that means so you will not harm her in any way is that understood?" Justin and Cassie look very unhappy but comply. Sam is not as satisfied though, **"** **That Woman is NOT my Fiance nor will she EVER be. I will NOT take you Disrespecting a pack mate, know your place Emily if not I will show you where your place is!"** The man is clearly trying to control his wolf while Justin looks ready to kill the Quileute Alpha, man they all need to calm the fuck down and talk! Are wolves always this bad?

"Emily had a point Sam" Remembering the nonsense that my daughter just voiced I turn to my wife in complete disturbance, I can't believe what she is saying! "What I want to know is why my husband thinks it's okay to comfort some strange woman instead of letting her husband do it?" Husband? But Jayson is dead, she makes no sense at all what the fuck are they talking about! "My Husband?" Belle whispers in complete turmoil. By the looks showing on Sam and Justin's face this isn't going to end well for anybody, God my Bella has dealt with enough shit already, now this. "Sue! What are you implying?" I would never look at another woman than her. Why would she even think it? "Only what every other person here can see besides you Charlie! She's practically throwing herself at you! She's married for goodness sakes!"And in one swift movement my daughter collapsed but Sam is there to catch her right before she hits the ground. **"WE ARE DONE HERE."** Justin is speaking towards the pack now. It's eerie silent as he approaches my unconscious daughter. Sam is just looking down at her with such love and worry. "JoJo, take the girls home I think it's about time the Alpha and I have a talk." Growling is emitted from Sam but Justin is having none of that, he gently takes Bella from the man and places her into his brothers awaiting arms. "Cassie, take the Chief home as well. I will not have him come to harm because of this nonsense." I go to argue, that I should be here with my wife but the look in the young girl's eyes makes me shut up. "Why would you choose that tramp over my aunt!? I hear Emily's accusations and I can't help the words that burst out of my mouth, **"SHE'S NOT A TRAMP! SHE'S MY FAMILY!"** Shock is planted on all of their faces but I don't care right now, "Just… Just forget it." All I could do was stare at them with such disappointment. **"Sandy, Now!"** She nods and starts leading me towards the car. Walking away from my wife only to follow my daughter's unresponsive form. Man, I can't wait till everyone knows the truth, this is killing me.

* * *

 **Unknown POV** **_Saturday - June 28th_**

The man enters his office in complete calmness, "It is time. He has come and confirmed that the men are seeing her, she will tell them all the information she knows. Are you prepared?" Sighing aloud I go to stand, "Yes, the girl is getting restless. We will leave at sun break she still needs her rest. Let the other two know what is happening. We should reach there no sooner than Tuesday afternoon. That should be a sufficient time for introductions don't you think?" He just chuckles at my attempt of amusement. "I'm not sure how welcomed we will be but my girl does love a grand entrance." With that said he leaves the room only to look back quickly before he speaks once more. "I will protect my mate till the death, you understand that right. Family or not, she is my only priority now." Nodding to him in understanding he finally disappears. Guess a phone call is in order.

* * *

 **Justin POV _Saturday - June 28th_**

Over the years of knowing our little Bellie I have never felt such fury to shield her. Yes, there was last years incident but that was something entirely different. This Alpha he radiates power, strength, and peace. However that means very little to me when I am protecting what is mine and Bellie is my sister, my family, my brother's wife. I had come to learn that the leader and her actually started some type of friendship this past week which caused me to become very guarded. I made the Chief and Jayson a promise, to protect her with my life and I will. I would do that for any of my family members and Charlie is an extension of Bellie so he is pack. But this so called assumptions and accusations is just too much. Now I am far from pissed! I'm fucking murderous! I waited till Joseff drove away to start talking, I didn't want Cassie hearing any of what I had to say. I took that small amount of time to try and calm my wolf down because at the moment he wants blood for the disrespect our sister was shown.

"So I'm guessing by your silence that you all have finally got your heads out of your asses or am I wrong?" Clearly no one is amused except for one, everyone can tell by her quiet laughter. "I have to say… Your _bitches_ are a little out of control, don't you think?" Growling and shaking, that's to be expected but this Sam guy seems at ease. "Let's get one thing clear pups." Oh this is fun, the guy wants to strangle me for sure but doing so would hurt Bellie, someone he seems attached to. "I protect what is **MINE** and Elle she's a part of **MY PACK** not **YOURS**! Those bitches come anywhere near her I'll fucking kill someone is that clear! HUMAN OR WOLF I could really care less about either because when it comes to MY PACK I don't fuck around! We take shit SERIOUS especially when one is being threatened." Growling and more shaking of course don't they know how dangerous it is to be next to a human while transforming? Such carelessness, "We've been through enough shit and we don't need a bunch of immature gossips adding to it. The fact that you dare disrespect your **ALPHA'S SO CALLED FRIEND** proves to me that this pack is not worthy of that gem." I'm cut off from the only she wolf here when she decides to make a comment, "I like this guy is he the new wolf in town? Mmmm, this is good. Hey Sue who made this Cherry Pie? It Taste Amazing!" I start to chuckle at the sudden distraction, sure I'm still mad but at least there is one woman here who isn't whining. Looking towards Sam, "I get it, I see you're beyond attached and that's to be expected because not only is it in Elle's nature to nourish and care for others she deems worthy but I sense you have a deeper connection, yes?" Facing the pack of wolves and their women, "Did you all not witness what she did? She stepped in front of the woman who taunted her by calling her a **_whore! _**Yet she tried to protect the one person who labeled her with such a degrading name. Your women showed her contempt, called her names that no one should dare speak when talking of her. And Sam, _you did nothing?_ Why is that, is she not your _friend_ Alpha? Your _imprint?_ " No one seems shocked about Bellie being his destined mate so I'm guessing they all knew and they are more speechless to the fact that I know what imprinting is and that Bellie had such selflessness to put herself between an enraged wolf and the victim. "Oh come now, did you expect your leader to be mated to a conniving harlot? She's cares more for others than herself and imprinting. I'm a wolf, a lone wolf from my tribe so of course research was required and my wife loves her reading as does her best friend. You are not the only descendants from Taha Aki but from all your faces you did not think of this being possible? Hmmm, interesting. I must say you all are very one track minded. Did you notice anything different about her smell? Worry and confusion quickly passes through Sam's eyes before they turn blank once again. I guess he couldn't tell? "I'll take this as a 'No' then. How would you feel if I told you that your imprint is _part vampire_ Sam? Could you smell it on her then?" Disgust is on the faces of the other wolves but not the Alpha, he seems content with it. "Oh guys, don't worry she doesn't have much but you should also know that _my blood_ runs through her veins as well. It was something that was needed when she was dying. _Yes, dying Sam._ "

Walking back to my seat I plant myself down before starting my tale, "You see that woman has been through more shit than one person should go through and Me, I'll protect her from herself and even from her own Mate if I have to. From afar I thought you worthy of having such a woman but tonight you proved me _wrong_." I notice Mr. Black come strolling closer in his wheelchair, the wolves are still tense but the old man doesn't care. He comes next to my chair and listens intently as does the funny she wolf from earlier. Sighing exasperatedly. "There is something coming and you all need to be aware that you might not like it but you will accept it. You have no choice. I can't voice more on that because only Elle knows the whole story." Wiping my hand down my face I continue, "Charlie is not sleeping with Elle, I don't know where that information came from but it's just ludicrous. They are related, same blood, well sort of. Anyways… Besides that, Sam, you need to tell her of the imprint, I cannot be the one to reveal such a sacred task especially since it's your soul that is connected to her. I love that woman more than anything and I would do anything for her so would Sandy and Joseff. But tonight changed her, she wanted all of your acceptance more than anything. She was here to get to know the people that Charlie loved and cherished only to have it spit back in her face. I'm sure you have more questions than answers but for now I must see to my family. We will be seeing you on Tuesday but until then please stay away. And I mean all of you." Looking straight into Sam's eyes he gets my meaning, he didn't protect his mate the way he needed to. But I will. Standing up I shake Mr. Black's hand in respect. Before I can take my leave though the Alpha asks me the weirdest question, "She's married, doesn't that mean anything to you? How can you be okay with this?" Gazing at the guy one last time, "Because she's pack and her happiness is all I want for her. Being married has nothing to do with you, you are her future. The man she married is her past, there is nothing else to discuss on that matter." And with that I walk away. God these people need to broaden their horizons a bit and get their head out of their asses! Come on now her husband is dead, Bellie is bound to move on eventually can't they see that? Thank God my mate was more receptive than these assholes, I still have to tell the girls about that.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you guys liked it. I will inform you though that Justin did not hear Sam or Sue's declaration after Emily called Bella a whore. He was to mad to think clearly at the time so that explains his confusion in the end.** **Not sure if I'm making you more confused but don't worry the next two chapters will clear things up!** **Until then...**


	15. Chapter 15 (I'm Elle, Elle Williams)

**Cassie POV** _ **Monday - June 30th**_

Ever since we left Charlie's house on Saturday my best friend has been on shutdown mode. She refuses to eat and from the silent sobs I hear coming from her room at night, I know she hasn't been sleeping either. I just want her to know that I'm here but she won't talk to any of us. Not even Charlie which I know is eating him up inside. Apparently rumors spread fast in this oh so small town and now everyone thinks she's sleeping with her father! How messed up is that! I'm not sure if she called into work but knowing her she'll be stubborn about it and show up anyways. Walking down to the kitchen to grab something to eat I notice Justin trying to get Elle to eat something. "Brother, I said I'm fine. I'm not hungry, just overly tired and my chest is killing me." It must be pretty sore with all the rubbing she's doing. "Hey hon, why don't we get you checked out and then you can come home and rest huh? Will that be okay?" Her eyes look worn down and dead. What is going on in that head of hers. "Alright, what's up? Talk to us Elle, you know we're here for you so what aren't you telling us?" She just looks down and shakes her head, "I'm the town whore, didn't you hear. Not only did I steal Samuel away from his fiance but I stole my dad's attention from his loving wife. I want to regret moving back here but I missed my dad and I thought that… I don't understand, every time I try to do good? Something bad happens!" I take her into my arms as she continues to weep. My husband looks to be over thinking something. God he's been acting weirder than last week, I just raise my eyebrow in question but he just whispers later. "Bellie, we need to know the real problem, not the cover up babe? Tell us what's going on in that head of yours." Sometimes we are so like-minded it's scary! Sighing she moves away from me and stares out the window into the back yard. "You know I love you both very much, just… just give me some time. I'll tell you tonight when I clear my head a bit okay? We just nod in acceptance, for now.

"There is something that I need to tell you girls and I'm not really sure if you're going to like it but I had no say in the matter. So remember when Charlie was telling us about that dance studio in town? Well I figured I'd go to check it out you know since we love music. Turns out that they needed some help there so I got an interview, it's only part-time since I'll be working with Jojo too but that's not the main concern I have. You see I..." Just when Justin was about to continue what he was saying my phone starts blinking red. Gosh darn it that Mrs. Newton! "I'm sorry babe, let me take this and I'll be right back to listen to your story okay." Stepping out of the kitchen into the great room I answer my phone. "Hello Jessica, what can I do for you dear?" Listening I can hear swearing and screaming in the background, "Um, Dr. Williams? This is Mike Newton. I was wondering if you could tell me how exactly you know when a woman is in labor?" Seriously, this guy is too much I told him at least 5 times already! "Okay Mike where is Jessica?" I hear shuffling then silence, "She's in the car, she's insisting that the babies are coming but her water bag didn't break yet." Hmm, maybe she's having really bad contractions. "Alright Mike, I want you to drive her to the hospital, her bag might not be broken but if she's having really terrible back aches then it could be close to delivery. I'll be there as soon as I can." Saying goodbye I cut the call off and head back into the kitchen. Joseff has joined our little breakfast nook and the guys have are attempting at making Elle smile, she's laughing in hysterics on something. "Hey guys, I gotta head out. Seems like Mrs. Newton's twins are ready to be delivered." After hugging Elle and Joseff I go to Justin and give him a sweet kiss. He looks sad and dejected, I'll think on that later. Giving them my love, I head to work.

* * *

 **Unknown POV** ** _Monday - June 30th_**

"Did you call him yet?" We are ahead of schedule since the girl heard the man talking with the other two in our group. She insisted on heading out sooner than daybreak so here we are and we still can't get a hold of our contact. This is ridiculous, he must be prepared for our arrival if not there is a chance of an attack, on both ends. "I left a message and informed him to call me as soon as possible. Don't worry too much on it. If we don't reach him by the time we're in Seattle than we can wait. I'm sure we can stop for food then see where we're at then." Looking at him through the rear view mirror so he can see my acceptance. I gaze at his mate who is sleeping in his arms, I hope all will be okay? I don't know how much more time we'll have. Hopefully more than that seer predicted. Who knows how trustworthy she really is now.

* * *

 **Bella/Belle POV** ** _Monday - June 30th_**

It's only been 10 minutes since Cassie rushed out when Justin got an urgent phone call that got him bent out of shape. He's been quite jumpy lately, not his normal goofy self. Joey decided that my silence was not acceptable anymore and instead chose to question me as the other two did. I don't know what it is but the guy is more observant than most people. "Brother, as I told the others I'm fine. Just give me time okay and I promise I'll let you know." Sighing to myself. Man I've been doing a lot of those lately. " **Don't give me that Bullshit Belle,** I get it! You blame yourself for their deaths, it's not your fault shit happens and that psychotic bitch is behind it! How is that your fault? It's not! The fact that you almost died and attempted to kill yourself because of guilt? Your human! Well sort of but you know what I mean, if we didn't do what we did in that situation than things could've been a lot worse. Look at your dad Belle, just imagine what could've been done to him if we didn't come here! Charlie deserves whatever family he has left. Are you going to rob him of that happiness because a bunch of people think they know shit they don't? Tell them straight, don't hide yourself anymore. It's not like the other places we've been, your home now. Tell those assholes what's up because if my brother were still alive he'd be losing his shit with the way people are talking about his wife!" He's right. I have so much guilt built up in me because of Jayson, and Carlie, and Charles. Charles Ezra White. That was our unborn son's name before my daughter and I got kidnapped the first time. The second time we were taken that thing decided that happiness in my life was not allowed and she ripped his life out of me while my baby girl and husband watched! I still remember their screams. "I know that you still have nightmares little Belle and that is something that you can't run from. But do not run from another possibility at happiness." What? How did he? "Oh come now sister, you talk in your sleep. You think you don't say his name every now and then? Friday night you were crying so I came to comfort you. You kept asking Jay for forgiveness but not for his death or the kids but because of Sam. Tell me Belle… How does this man, Alpha, make you feel?" Stupid sleep talking! I can never hide from that annoying habit. "I know Cassie talked to you about it but I didn't really tell her a lot after last Saturday, she kept giving me odd looks and I understand why." Contemplating how to word things I tell him, everything. "Joey... He's constantly on my mind and when he's near… I feel whole, complete, like the other half of me was missing for so long and now it's been found. My heart just wants to burst with the amount of love that it feels by just one glimpse of the man! It doesn't help that I have the need to jump his bones whenever he's near it's frightening. Wanting someone this bad and not even knowing who he really is? Joey! Stop laughing this isn't funny!" Of course he's laughing. Hahaha! Ugh, I knew I should've kept my mouth shut! "I'm sorry Belle but what's the issue? Aren't you allowed to be happy? To feel loved by another man who from my perspective wants you just as much as you want him?" He doesn't get it! "How can I feel this way about someone I don't even know? I'm telling you on Saturday when he kept growling like the dominant male he is I was seriously contemplating whether to rip his clothes off and whisk him away into my dad's house to have my dirty way with him because his growling sounded so damn sexy! But then Sue mention Jayson and it hit me like a wrecking train! God, this sucks! Am I allowed to move on? Is it possible because by the feelings I'm having **My BODY** is saying **HELL YES** but **My MIND** and **HEART** they keep telling me **NO…"** Feeling his warm body hugging me from behind I take the embrace because he understands me. Even he lost his wife. If the village didn't catch on fire when he was visiting Forks than he would've still been in Pennsylvania with my sister in law and nephew. "Am I allowed to move on sister? Do you think my Sophia would be upset at me if I found love once again?" We both know the answer to that. "Than stop thinking that Jayson wouldn't want the same for you. That man loved you with everything he had Belle. Your happiness, safety, he made us promise to keep you alive and happy. Are you going to make it difficult? If you need me to answer your question than yes, stop denying yourself this amazing thing called life. Let your mind and heart come in agreeance with your body eh. Ow! Why are you hitting me?" Insufferable, demanding, man! Apologizing for my small act of violence I head to my room to get ready, might as well go to work.

I know Cassie said it would be better for me to call in sick today but I couldn't do that. Joey was right I can't hide from people who think less of me, it's not who I am. So here I find myself in my office doing paperwork when I hear a knock on my door. "Come In." My back is turned away from the door but I can smell him before he even enters the room. "Bells?" Turning around to face my dad, man he looks terrible! "Hey dad, how are you? You look like hell." He trots over and plops down onto the chair in front of my desk. "God, baby girl, I'm so sorry! I didn't think that me having lunch with my own daughter would make things look this bad. Maybe if I had told Sue who you were it would've been easier?" I'm surprised he didn't tell his wife, at least about me being alive and what not. "Dad, I never told you you couldn't. I just told you that my identity is at risk because of certain dangers. I didn't expect you not to tell your wife, there is just too many secrets that she has not known and it doesn't help that her closest lady friend is the town's gossip either. Tell you what, go get your wife. Bring her here, I don't care what Justin said to the pack when we left. Your wife, she's your future, your happiness and that is more important to me than my safety." He looks troubled but stands up and leaves the room. Not even 10 minutes later I hear another knock. "Come In." Expecting my dad and Sue I didn't think much on it until it was too late, turning around only to realize that it's _HIM._

"Hello Elle." God he is so beautiful it should be a sin. "Hello Samuel, how are you?" Closing my office door he proceeds to walk towards my desk with such grace, "That's why I came here, to see if you were okay? I'm sorry about Saturday. I know the guys were trying to get a handle of their women but some of them are just too much sometimes." Looking into his eyes all that drama just melts away and all I want to do is kiss him madly, deeply. "I'm fine, I've had worse done to me so do not worry yourself too much. They don't like what they don't understand. It's normal when it comes to someone like me. Pain follows me wherever I go, I just hoped to find some type of happiness here." Stepping closer to me I suddenly feel sparks running throughout my body in anticipation. He smells so damn good! Like the forest, fresh rain and a woodsy musk, inhaling his scent I look up into his eyes only to stand so I can be that much closer to him. "Can I help you forget Elle, forget your pain and sadness?" Smiling brightly at him. My mouth tends to have no filter when he's around, "You already do Samuel, you do that and so much more." Just when he's about to kiss me, he stiffens. Then another knock raps on my door, stepping away and sitting back down I call them to enter. Sue comes in first followed by my father, the look of surprise passes both their faces before they make it neutral once more. "Sorry, Samuel and I were discussing what time we were meeting tomorrow, I believe 9:30 am is the time yes?" Looking up at the Quileute man he looks slightly confused for a moment before nodding. With a goodbye I am left with my father and his wife. "Hello Mrs. Swan, I don't believe we've been properly introduced yet. **I'm Elle, Elle Williams** but my father once called me something else. **Bella, Bella Swan."** As I extend my hand out for her to take the shock and horror as well as deep sorrow are prominent on her face before she faints. It's a good thing I'm a doctor isn't it.


	16. Chapter 16 (Mate?)

**A/N: Hey guys sorry this one is kinda a short chapter but I'm working on the next one which is a bit lengthy. Until then, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Billy POV** _ **Monday - June 30th**_

Since the disastrous cookout I did not get a chance to talk with Sue. The poor woman had been staying with Seth and Angela at the old Clearwater house after that night. Waiting for her to pick me up for our weekly meeting I hear the phone start to ring. Strolling back into the house just in case it's Sue calling I answer, "Hello, this is Billy speaking." I faintly hear a rustling when I suddenly get chills by the voice on the line. "Good Morning Chief Black, this is Carlisle Cullen, I was wondering if you had a moment to spare?" What the heck! Why is he calling? "I have a few minutes. What can I do for you Dr. Cullen?" There is a few seconds of silence before he continues, "I just needed to notify you that my family and I will be coming into town for awhile. We won't be living there for obvious reasons but certain circumstances have come about and this is our only option. I have been trying to avoid it but nothing can be done. I hope you understand?" Not really liking it but I have no choice to agree. "Very well, how soon should we be expecting you so I can let the Alpha know?" Sam and Jake are not going to like this especially since their imprints live in Forks but then again there is a new wolf on that territory now too. "We should be there within the next few days." Great sooner than we need. "I must caution you, there is a new family who just moved into town and they have a wolf among them. I hope this will not be a problem?" I hear a sigh, not sure if it's relief or worry though? "That won't be an issue. We will be sure to stay clear of any threats and Billy… Thank you." With that I hang up. Great see what happens when you answer the phone old man. The damn leeches are coming back now.

We were just about to end the meeting when Leah Clearwater walks in. It's not normal for her to show up unexpected but the look on her face says something is wrong. Sam sees the same distress on the woman's face and moves forward to question her. What ever information she's giving them, Jake and Paul look surprised whereas Sam looks relieved. "Leah, it'll be fine. It's not your fault in anyway okay. The both of you are wolves, the impulse is probably harder to control especially when it comes to mating." The girl looks close to tears, I wonder what happened. Sam steps forward when he starts speaking. Leah moves closer to his back hiding from our faces. "It seems that we have a new imprint to report. Leah, would you like to inform the council of your mate?" With her head down and tears running down her face she steps forth, "It happened a week ago. Last Tuesday to be exact. We've both been fighting it more so because of the position we would be putting ourselves in." What? Why would they want to fight the imprint? "Child, why are you fighting such a gift?" Looking up with disgust in her eyes she reacts with nothing less than yelling, "Because he's married! I thought he was happily married but from Saturday's melt down at Charlie's I got confused. He told Sam to pursue his wife? Why would he do that if he loves her so?" Wait the new wolf in town in her mate? Speaking up I am beyond curious, "Leah, why are you crying if he's okay with Sam and Elle being together? There is a such thing as divorce, who knows maybe they've spoken of the possibilities?" She still looks unsettled. "You don't get it. Last night we got drunk on moonshine, he… I didn't even realize what was happening and when we woke up. The look on his face, God, he looked so heartbroken! Like he made the biggest mistake in his life and I…" Understanding is all I can feel. She feels rejected again, unwanted by another man but this time the man is her actual imprint.

* * *

 **Joseff POV** _ **Monday - June 30th**_

After doing some necessary errands this morning I decided to catch up on some reading since no one else is gonna be home. I noticed how little Belle kept rubbing her chest when we were talking about the Deputy this morning. These symptoms sound like something I've read before I just can't put my finger on it. Walking over to our tribal journals that we salvaged before the massive fire, I grab the one that belonged to my great grandfather Ezra White. Reading passage after passage I finally come across something that Justin was mentioning to me before he proposed to Cassie. ' _Imprinting'._ I know that the girls were helping Justin find all of the secrets behind him becoming a spirit warrior and to be honest I thought it was kind of interesting. However, finding out that vampires exist that was different story. Cassie is another thing, at first I was freaked out but she eats like any regular human since she's a half breed. She does need a glass of blood at least once a month to keep up her strength for her super awesome abilities but other than that nothing more. Looking through the topic of imprinting, man I really must show Belle this. It explains all the things she's been going through lately.

* * *

 **Cassie POV** _ **Monday - June 30th**_

Phew, what a day! Thank goodness I have the agility to keep up with such long hours if not I probably would've passed out delivering those adorable Newton twins. I ended up reaching work at 8 in the morning, the poor woman had such bad contractions throughout the entire day and those precious angels didn't end up coming out till 7 in the evening. I'm finally headed home since both babies and mommy are sleeping peacefully. Walking into the house I hear my family down in the basement so I head up to my room to take a long needed shower. After washing up I make a quick plate of tonight's dinner and head down to see what their doing. "Hey guys." Sitting down in front of the fireplace next to Elle while Joey sits across from us with books scattered all over the coffee table. "How was it? Are the babies and Jess okay?" Always a loving heart our Elle, "Yes, the poor woman was in there for almost 10 hours, I think Mike passed out a few times from her squeezing his hand so hard." We all just chuckle at the picture in our heads. "So what are you guys doing and where's Justin? I didn't see him upstairs?" Joey picks up this really big book that looks pretty ancient, it's most likely older than me. "Imprinting." Elle and I both give him a clueless look before he starts his story. "Do you remember when you did those studies on our tribal history? The reason why Justin was turning into a wolf?" We both just nod, "So imprinting is something that Justin and I came across in one of my great grandfather's journal. It said that imprinting happens when a wolf finds their mate, their soul mate. It's like one look into her eyes and gravity itself no longer holds them to the earth but she does. He'll become anything she needs, _a brother, a friend, a lover_. The wolf wants to know that she's _safe_ at all times, that she's _protected_. It's like your soul is no longer your own but it belongs to her as her does to you. When Justin told me about it it seemed like nothing too big but Belle, you are having the symptoms of an imprint." She looks doubtful until he goes on speaking, "I was reading one of the passages from an imprint. She recorded how hard it was to endure the pain of her mates distance, that she could barely eat or sleep let alone function. But this lady is human Belle whereas you're a little odd. Ow! Don't hit me, you know what I mean. Ever since your accident, you aren't just Belle anymore." I agree with what he's saying. It makes sense but then, Oh my God! This cannot be happening! So this means that _Jacob Black_ is my _SOUL MATE!_ Fuck, no wait, it said that he can also be my brother or friend. Okay, so I've been going through a similar issue as Elle but from her description of things mine isn't as intense. I guess maybe it has to do with my husband? I have Justin and I love him with everything that I have I wouldn't ever think of betraying him like that. Alright, I need to talk to this guy but maybe I should tell Justin first? No, talk to Mr. Black first and then my husband. I need them both to understand that my marriage will come first no matter what position I'm put in. Putting on a smile to hide my inner turmoil I focus on the conversation at hand.

* * *

 **A/N: So I hope you folks aren't too mad about how this is going down. As you can see Justin _is_ Leah's mate just have patience with me the outcome will be a good one! **


	17. Chapter 17 (Heartache & Introductions)

**A/N:** **I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS OR SONGS BEING USED but I sure love them!**

 **Hey guys hope you like this chapter cause I sure enjoyed writing it! Be warned there is a lot of bad language in this one and I apologize. Another thing I mention a song that Justin wrote for Cassie, it's one that I love. It's called "She's Everything by Brad Paisley". I wanted him to picture his wife while Bella talked to him.**

* * *

 **Justin POV** ** _Tuesday - July 1st_**

How the hell did I end up in a position like this? I went from loving the woman of my dreams one day only to have that person ripped out from right under me the next? When we first moved here I was beyond excited for Bellie! The opportunity to be with her dad again even if it's for his own protection, the man sure didn't need to know that yet. I had my only brother with me and my beautiful Cassie. God, how it all went wrong with just one look into _her_ eyes. I have nothing against _her_ , she's a beautiful woman and from what I've learned so far she digs music just as much as we do. Obviously that's how we met, I applied for a part-time position at her dance studio. When she walked in I could already smell the wolf in her and I'm sure she had the same reaction to me. So when we faced one another only to stare for a good 5 minutes I freaked! My wolf was clawing at me to talk to her but this sudden intrusion of needing a complete stranger, I knew what had happened. _I had imprinted_. I was about to excuse myself before she stopped me by introducing herself as Leah Clearwater, _my soul-mate, my chosen one_. How could this happen to me? I mean I'm married, how do I tell my wife that 'I can't be your life partner anymore because I found someone better?' It's funny how fucked up this is. We didn't speak of anything unless it had to do with the job and I noticed how fidgety she was so I could only guess that it was just as uncomfortable for her as it was for me. Before leaving she asked me if I understood what happened between us and I told her yes but that I was a happily married man.

Since we were suddenly working together my time spent by her side put my wolf at ease. However, I learned a set of information from Leah that struck my heart to the ground. She told me that someone from her pack had imprinted on my wife and thought that I should know considering how close the two were getting. I nearly fell apart right then and there. From the interactions with the Alpha and Bellie I came to the conclusion that the guy had also imprinted on my sister. My wolf and I had no complaints to that, I could see Jayson being happy that his wife found herself such a strong mate but my wife… I wasn't sure if I wanted to let her go. After catching Cassie and this Jacob guy talking at the cookout on Saturday, it was confirmed with my own eyes. My love had indeed grown close to her said _imprint_ and we haven't even discussed our marriage yet. Though my wolf had affections for Leah, me, the man was still madly in love with my Cassie. But last night I did the unthinkable I got pissed _drunk_ only to sleep with my imprint! It's like the wolf in me _took over_ my body and I had no control of what was up with _her_ next to me in the middle of the woods I was disgusted with myself. My wolf was secretly relieved but I could not be. Both Leah and I were ignoring the built up tension because I was still married and I told her I _value my vows_. Now I have done the forbidden with another woman that wasn't my wife, I was lost. What am I to do now? Running in wolf form I head towards my final destination, putting my problems in the back of my mind for a moment to deal with the trouble at hand.

* * *

 **Bella/Belle POV** **_Tuesday - July 1st_**

This morning I woke up earlier than I expected to. Not sure if it was my sudden nerves of seeing the Quileute tribal elders or having to share my story of who I am and what happened to my family. Cassie ran out of the house claiming that Justin had something urgent she needed to do and that she'd hear about the meeting later. Since my best friend wouldn't be available I wanted Joey to come with me just in case something bad happened. Justin wasn't really around lately for me to confirm whether he was showing up or not so I called Billy to ask him about my brothers attendance. He told me that Joey would be allowed on the reservation because he was technically a part of our family, the way he made it sound though, it didn't seem completely truthful. My dad called me after I spoke to Billy and said he wanted to see Sue before we met with the council so we picked him up and heading down to the reservation. We reached our destination around 8:45 am so we had some time to spare. I wasn't sure how well Sue took finding out about my real identity but I did tell her that she would get the complete store of why today. She accepted my words and quickly left my office yesterday after telling me she wouldn't speak a word of what she'd learned.

Not even 10 minutes after my dad entered the house did we see him exit with two woman, one being Sue, and the other I wasn't sure of, maybe Leah? Stepping out of the truck I walk up to the group to greet them. "Good morning Sue, how are you doing this morning?" She just smiled kindly and replies, "I'm doing fine Elle. I want you to meet my daughter Leah, I'm not sure if you've been introduced yet?" Peering at the beautiful woman next to my dad's wife I extend my hand in greeting and say hello. She looks nervous and uncomfortable but I'm not quite sure why until the wind shifts. That's when I get a whiff of her scent, the musky smell of fresh mountain rain and a hint of pine. The exact same fragrance I have come accustomed to when dealing with my brother in law and best friend after they had rounds of loud s… **"** **You gotta be fucking me."** It was a mere whisper but she heard me, of course she did. Her nervousness is long gone now there is _fear in her eyes_. _Fear of being caught._ "So Charlie tells me that you're a dance teacher on the reservation and so far the only one with a dance studio too?" She know what I'm hinting at so she just answers, "Yes, I figured since I couldn't leave La Push I might as well do something I loved. Music just comes naturally to me, I enjoy it, the people I work with have fun doing it, so I'm happy." I hear the words but my heart isn't in the conversation, I just want the information I'm looking for. "So, how's Justin doing? From what he told me he works there part-time yes?" She just nods her head in agreeance. Looking towards Sue there is a message in her eyes that I'm not seeing clearly but she interrupts my thoughts before I can figure it out. "We were just heading over to the council meeting to see him. Did you want to join us?" Horror crosses Leah's eyes when she stares at her mom. "I'll meet you there, Dad, I presume you'll be going with them instead?" With a nod of his head I turn back to my car and head towards the meeting hall. Oh, brother. You're about to get hell from me for sure!

It takes us less than 5 minutes to get there before I'm jumping out of the car. Looking down at my outfit I'm so glad I have my knee boots on instead of high heels, can't really kick a werewolf's ass with difficult shoes on now can I. Joey must be confused by my dramatic behavior but he'll find out soon enough. I can hear the arrival of my dad them when I swiftly enter the building, Justin. He appears to be speaking to some of the ladies and gentlemen in attendance but all stops when they take in the new intruder, me. Before I know what's happening I feel myself walk up to the lying cheat and right when he turns to me I sock him right in his nose. The amazement of being half wolf, half vampire, and a little bit of human. The abilities to do damage to a fucking wolf. **"You son a bitch!"** Twisting his arm and knocking his legs from under him while he supports his precious broken nose I pin him to the ground on his stomach with my knee to his back before I start my rant. "How long?" I hear a growl emitted from my step-sister but the look I give her makes her silence at once. **"How long Justin?!"** He just sighs before answering. "Last Tuesday Bellie." Are you fucking kidding me? I distinctly hear someone question about the name he just called me but I'm too focused on the person in front of me at the moment. "Don't you Bellie me Justin! Does she know? Did you tell her?" Cassie is all I have on my mind at this moment. She will be heartbroken by what he has done. "No… I, I didn't get a chance to." This is a joke right, didn't get a chance to? I just laugh menacingly. "Don't give that bullshit! You're telling me that you didn't have time to explain to your own wife that you imprinted but you had the fucking audacity to fuck your mate? What were you thinking Justin? Are you trying to treat Leah like a call girl because that's what it looks like to me." As fast as I pinned him down, I let him go only to turn away from his laying form in sadness. I feel his rage at my outburst but I don't care much on my self preservation when it comes to someone I love. Shaking my head and peering up at his standing form with tears in my eyes, I'm about to hear it but what does it matter. I can see the fear, regret, and fucking guilt flash through his eyes before it's overcome by his fury. "DON'T YOU FUCKING TALK ABOUT HER LIKE SHE'S SOME COMMON WHORE! SHE IS MY MATE! SHE DESERVES RESPECT!"

My face shows calmness even with a shaking wolf in front of me. At first I am concerned because I know my brother and this is not him I mean he's using his 'Alpha' voice on me but like a switch I'm precisely too pissed to give a shit so I start laughing. Everyone is looking at us now like we're some bipolar freaks with elephant ears. Joey quickly shields me from the verbal attack but I'm not done yet because all I can picture is my best friends crying form. "That'll be enough Justin, you will NOT speak to Belle like that again. **DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME.** " Always the protective big brother, my Joseff, but that doesn't help Justin's anger to say the least it actually increases it. "Are you kidding me! She is being RUDE, she knows BETTER than to challenge ME. She has no right! She doesn't understand the whole situation! I've been fighting it I swear, God Bellie, I tried so hard but seeing my wife and her soulmate I just felt so much heartache." I'm a little confused by his statement, I wasn't aware that Cassie also got imprinted on. But looking at my brother and thinking about the way he's been acting this past week I finally see the turmoil in his whole persona. Moving Joey out of the way I step towards my Alpha and take his face into my hands, a comforting embrace for us. I bring out my phone and play a song he knows so well, a song he wrote for his own wife. He gently leans into my touch when I speak soothingly to the wolf in front of me, "This… this isn't you. The man who sang this song for his wife, that is the man I know and love. And Jus, I wasn't calling your mate a whore **brother.** " I noticed everyone's face turn to complete confusion when I say this even Leah. "I wanted to know why you were treating MY STEP-SISTER as such?" His face has regret plastered all over it. "Don't you think both Leah and Cassie deserve to be treated better than that?" Mentioning his love for the half breed brings such sadness and guilt in his eyes. "Do you even know the shit Leah's been through since she became a wolf? It wasn't as smooth as your Jus, she's dealt with _A LOT of PAIN_ _._ Leah doesn't deserve to be seen as a _homewrecker_ brother, she deserves respect and love from someone _who is worth it_ _._ That is the position YOU put her in, the position you put your wife in, and yourself. You should try communicating your own feelings every once in awhile it does wonders, I swear." There are tear tracks running down his face and I'm sure he doesn't like feeling so vulnerable in front of another pack so I pull him into a hug. My goodness, what a mess. I guess I should introduce myself to the elders now since I rudely interrupted their meeting with my brother.

By the time the song finished playing I'm facing the others in the room. I see that all of Samuel's pack mates are here as well as the tribal elders, good let the introductions begin. "Good Morning, I apologize for the sudden intrusion. I had to, clear some things up with my brother here." Billy's face is morphed with curiosity, curiosity that is ready to burst when he speaks. "Why is it you call him your brother? I mean aren't you married? Is that how they do things down in Pennsylvania?" Looking at the second man I always seen as another father I can't help but smile. Taking a moment to glance at Justin I see the amusement on his face as well and to that we both start laughing! At our outburst Jake conveys his confusion. "What is so funny? Is that how married people in your tribe describe one another as brother and sister because if so that's kinda messed up. No offense." Joey is annoyed at their assumptions when he lets them know why we are laughing at them. "They aren't married you fool! Who the hell gave all of you the idea that they were? Seriously? Don't you people talk to others besides your own tribe or is it just a wolf thing? If so, you would've realized that Sandy is Justin's wife and Elle is his sister in law. So exasperating I swear stupid rumors and assumptions in this God darn town." Mumbling to himself he sits himself in the back next to an amused looking woman. Coming back to myself Justin and I step ahead, this is gonna be a long tale for sure. **"First things first, I guess you've met my brother, Justin White, yes?"** They all look worried about the name given, huh, guess my dad told them something about my family. " _Williams_ , is our cover name but we'll get to that later. Most of you know my parents, _more so my father._ " Gazing over to my father he moves forward to make sure they have the full dramatic effect, **"Chief, Charlie Swan."** Gasps and shocked faces are emitted around the hall when I continue, **"Most people know me by Belle, but I guess the town's people here would know the name Bella Swan better hmm?"** Oh yeah, this is gonna be an amazing story for all in attendance there is no doubt about that!


	18. Chapter 18 (The Story of My Past)

**A/N: Hey folks, first I wanna say thanks for the reviews. It does make me happy that my story is well liked so here's another chapter for you. Just a warning this chapter does contain some **_violence_ **. There is mention of** _torture, rape, and death_ **so I am sorry if it's a bit offensive. Just giving ya'll a heads up other than that! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Jake POV _Tuesday - July 1st_**

I gotta say watching my Alpha's imprint kick her own husband's ass is pretty hilarious and by the satisfied smirks on both Paul and Sam's face I'm sure they completely agree with me. The only thing off about the situation was that she kept talking about herself in third person? I mean come on who does that? And these two must have a very unique relationship because one moment she's busting some ass and the next she's comforting the guy? They really do do things different down in the east huh. Coming back to the present I hear my dad ask a question only for them to look at each other and laugh in hysterics. What the heck is so funny? Not able to hold it in anymore I speak up, "What is so funny? Is that how married people in your tribe describe one another as brother and sister because if so that's kinda messed up. No offense." Elle and Justin are still chuckling amongst each other when the other guy Joseff speaks up. Man, he looks annoyed! "They aren't married you fool! Who the hell gave all of you the idea that they were? Seriously? Don't you people talk to others besides your own tribe or is it just a wolf thing? If so, you would've realized that Sandy is Justin's wife and Elle is his sister in law. So exasperating I swear stupid rumors and assumptions in this God darn town." Oh fuck NO! This Justin guy is married to _MY IMPRINT!_ This just keeps getting better doesn't it. Obviously I was the idiot that told everyone Elle was the wolf's mate but I mean come on she reeks of the guy! Even Sam could smell him all over her! Watching as Sam's imprint and her brother in law step forward I intently listen to what she has to say. "First things first, I guess you've met my brother, Justin White, yes?" Did she just say Justin White? As in Bella's married name? "Williams, is our cover name but we'll get to that later. Most of you know my parents, more so my father." She's looking over at Chief Swan right now but that can't be right unless... "Chief, Charlie Swan."

Sam suddenly steps next to me expecting something drastic to happen next. By everyone's shocked response about Charlie we aren't sure what she has to say? "Most people know me by Belle, but I guess the town's people here would know the name Bella Swan better hmm?" _HOLY SHIT!_ That's Bella, our Bella, my Bella! All I feel is Sam's hand touch my shoulder at her statement. "Bells? Is that seriously you?" Not even realizing that I'm drifting towards the woman that I once called my best friend. "Of course Jake, who else would I be?" Before I know it I engulf her in a big wolf hug. Hearing her shy laugh brings back so much memories of when we would hang out together. Watching Old Quil over her shoulder I can tell that he doesn't seemed too pleased by this and the man voices his doubt. "You claim to be Isabella Swan but how can we trust your word? You look nothing like the Bella we all knew. Surely one's appearance does not change that excessively?" Everyone in hall are pretty much thinking the same thing but Bella, she looks composed, content, and ready for anything we have to say. "What is it you need for me to prove myself other than the story I'm about to tell? Surely no one here knows me the way my own family would. I mean no disrespect to you but the closest person I had to a friend here was Jacob and we haven't spoken for almost 10 years. If you have a question for me that only the true Bella would know then so be it. Other than that let me tell you all the real reason why I am here." The council looks at one another as do the pack members. **"I have one."** Glancing at my pack mate we all see Jared step forward. "After the Cullen's departure you went on a little adventure into the woods. What exactly happened there?" That's actually a really good question, the leech didn't survive so only the pack and Bella would really know what went down. Peering downward at this new Bella, her eyes are glazed over like she's remembering what happened oh so long ago. "At the time Jake stopped being my friend and started hanging out with you guys more. I really didn't have anyone but myself so I went on a hike to a meadow I once went to with Edward. When I got there I saw Laurent, a nomad vampire. He claimed that he came as a favor to Victoria, she wanted to know if I was still under Cullen protection if not she planned on killing me. An eye for an eye, mate for a mate or so he said. But before anything could happen a massive black wolf came out of the tree line followed by four other wolves, which I could only guess was you." She passed, smiling down at her with happiness I give a hearty laugh before I hug her once more. Bella's home, she finally came home!

* * *

 **Bella/Belle POV** **_Tuesday - July 1st_**

By the expressions on the Quileute wolf pack they all seem satisfied enough, the old man however is another story but that can't be helped. "Now that I answered your question am I allowed to speak freely?" Gazing over to Old Quil in inquiry he just nods. "Very well, if you want ya'll can take a seat, I believe this might take awhile." Telling Justin with my eyes to do the same he sits with my father and Joseff. "Don't mind me, I get a little on edge when remembering certain situations so I tend to pace every now and then." Beginning my story I explain about the baseball game with the Cullen's, about James chasing me to Arizona, the bite on my hand, Edward sucking out the venom and James getting killed. Next came the disastrous birthday party which caused an uproar, I had to pause on this one. "Let's get one thing straight on this okay. I got a paper cut in front of 7 vampires only to have Edward shove me into a table full of glass vases. My blood called to Edward the most so I never blamed the one who attacked me because he's an empath. He had to endure the blood lust of every single vampire in the fucking room including his own so I forgave him the moment he was pulled away. Do you understand?!" There are distinct mumbles around the room. The deputy, my dad, and Jake don't look too happy about that fact but they accept it. Moving on, I explained to them in detail why Victoria wanted my head, then there was me moving back with my mom and the choice of becoming a doctor for kids. After this I discussed the suspicious death of my step-dad, Phil of course the he description of that incident was vague for me so I didn't give too much detail on it. I mentioned my relationship with Cassie and her back ground which made Billy stop me once again. "Let me get this straight. Cassandra is half vampire/half human?" Nodding my head in response he looks a little worried but says nothing about his thoughts on the matter. At this point I revealed to them about my mom's murder, graduation and the new addition of Justin and Jayson into our lives. Then came my wedding with my dad not having a clue of what was going on which made most of the room burst into laughter. Next was the birth of my little angel, **Carlie Renalyn White** who was named after all her grandparents. Carl, Charlie, Renee, and Emmalyn. Again having my father present for yet another surprise! Yay! You're a grandpa! After this came the most difficult part of them all. The fact and truth behind my parents death, Victoria.

"There was this guy that my husband was trying to bust, **Nathaniel Davis** **.** He was wanted for trafficking young women to Europe as well as smuggling top notch drugs. The thing about this so called man was the fact that he wasn't a man but a vampire, the head of a drug army to be exact. Turns out that he was a close contact of Victoria's and as a favor to her he ended up having both Carlie and I kidnapped. I think the one thing that frightened me the most at the time was recognizing what all his employees were… Vampires. My daughter and I were in Nathan's company for five days when we heard a loud crash. I wasn't really sure how it was possible but the steel bolted door broke open and when we came out of the room all of the guards were in pieces. I thought it weird at the time since they were vampires and obviously _hard to dismember_ but my priority was to get Carlie to safety. Later that month daddy came to visit and with all of the stress of Victoria and the threat of Nathan still out there I wanted Carlie to leave with him to come back to Forks. My dad wouldn't budge though, refused to go without me. It was when we were in the airport to come back here that my daughter and I got abducted, it happened so fast that I was helpless to do anything. The first thing Victoria did was grab Carlie so of course I did everything she asked of me." Stopping myself for a moment I take a seat and try to calm myself for what I'm about to reveal next. "I was 5 months pregnant with our son, **Charles Ezra White** , and I hadn't told my father yet. Jay and I decided to name him after my dad and Jayson's great grandfather, **Ezra White. Ezra was a spirit warrior and the last Alpha in his tribe** , we wanted our son to know that these two men were brave and honorable in our eyes."

"Victoria ended up taking us to Nathan's home base for his trafficking. When we arrived the first thing I noticed was my husband's presences and next to him was his adoptive parents. All I remember doing at the time was begging and pleading for her to just kill me. Offering up myself only if she would let them free, such an imbecile I was to think that would be satisfactory enough for a psychotic vampire. She wanted me to suffer the most horrible pain imaginable and by doing so she used my family. First was Carl, such a kind and loving man just like his wife, she broke every bone in his body before drinking him dry." Squeezing my fist and eyes shut as images pass through my mind. "Then came Emmalyn, she… she let the male vampires have their sexual way with her until she could scream no more. She bled out before taking her last breath." Curling into a ball on top of my chair with tears streaming down my face, I keep going, keep remembering. "Next was my Jayson… She laughed at our desperation. She wanted to save my baby, my Carlie for last… Said that it would be more fun to have our daughter watch as she killed the both of us. Victoria stabbed him all over his body. Not once did she put the dagger in the same place. Then... she proceeded to bite my husband all over his stab wounds to put her disgusting venom in his blood. She kept him alive for something special though, made sure he watched when she started on my own demise. I remember her telling me that she would be taking the one thing that she could never have. Of course I was confused until she started biting into my stomach. I tried not to scream because I didn't want Carlie to hear my pain but after Victoria removed what she could to get to my son, my baby… She ripped him out of me only to…" Warm arms surround me as I get pulled back into his chest. Safety, comfort, and love is what is radiating off of him. I know who this is from the tingles that are circulating throughout my entire body only to ignite within my very heart. Samuel's arms surround me in his reassuring embrace. "She ripped him out of me only to show me and Jay what we would not have. Then she bit into his tiny little neck and crushed him. He… he didn't even permit a cry when she snatched him out of my womb. He was alive, I saw him move but I just..." Holding this man's arms around me a bit tighter like a blanket I never want to let go of. "Jay saw everything. The next thing she did was unimaginable. I tried to cover Carlie's view but I new the screams would still reach her. That bitch put gasoline all over my husband and lit him on fire! By the time he stopped moving I had lost so much blood, I passed out. I tried to stay awake for my daughter's sake but my body refused to comply with me. I kept getting little snips of things. I remember her advancing toward my Carlie before a loud snarl erupted. I saw the building erupting into flames but I don't know how? Then I was in a car getting transported somewhere." Now comes the good part. "Finally when I woke up I was laying in a bed with Justin passed out on the couch beside me. I found out that I had been in a coma for 3 months after being miraculously saved and then moved to a privately owned island in Brazil." Smiling to myself I think of how fortunate I really am that they were there to save Carlie. Not sure how these set of people are going to appreciate my next statement I proceed, "The person who saved my life was none other than _Doctor Carlisle Cullen."_


	19. Chapter 19 (Special Delivery)

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF STEPHANIE MEYER'S CHARACTERS. Hey guys I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I have to admit that I had some trouble choosing what event I wanted to come next and I hope you all like it? So in my last chapter I didn't quite clarify about Jayson't so called parents. His real parents died when he was younger so Carl and Emmalyn are his aunt and uncle aka adoptive parents. They just view them as Mom and Dad since they've constantly been there all their lives. Be aware there are curse words in this chapter and some gruesome talk, not much but some. Other than that I hope all of you are enjoying my story so far!**

* * *

 **Sam POV _Tuesday July 1st_**

 **Elle** , I think that I prefer that name over Bella or Belle. She obviously doesn't care for her former name anymore and I really enjoy making her shiver whenever I say her new name. Throughout my imprint's story I could not help but muse about what would have happened if I only looked into her eyes before we killed Laurent? Would I have imprinted on her then? How different things would have been for everyone if that had happened but then again she wouldn't have gained the amazing friendship and family she currently possesses. Just watching her describe in grave detail the deaths of the one's she loved was too much for my wolf to handle, I could not help but take her into my arms and show her that I was here for her, no matter what. The realization that she was **NOT** married settled my wolf and I feel like a complete ass for not asking her about it sooner. Maybe the issue with Leah and Justin would have happened differently but now there is the matter of Jake's imprint being a victim of betrayal. Hearing that Doctor Cullen was the one who saved my Elle's life I suddenly become a little more than suspicious at that fact and can't help but question his real reasoning, "How did the doctor find you Elle? Surely it was not just by accident?" Smiling up at me with tears still glistening on her skin I gently take my hands and wipe her face free of wetness when Justin answers for her. "Actually, Carlisle wasn't present when everything went down… his wife was." Everyone's attention is on Justin now. "Turns out that Mrs. Cullen was coming back from some big fashion show in Paris with two of her daughter's. They were heading to their connecting flight when she recognized Bellie and Charlie at the airport. At first, she wanted to approach them just to see how they were doing but her daughter, the seer, told Esme not to interfere. The psychic claimed that if the Swan's were approached by a Cullen then it would cause great destruction to their family. What Esme and Rose didn't understand was the fact that Alice was talking about the destruction of the _CULLEN_ family, not _OURS_. So right when Mrs. Cullen called her husband to inform them of seeing Bellie with a little girl, Blondie caught whiff of the redheaded vampire mixed with Bella's scent. The psychic daughter tried once more to stop them from meddling but when the Major heard the potential danger that my sister and her child were in he moved into action right away, commanding the ladies to proceed in the search of Victoria and Bellie. The guy wasn't gonna stand by and let Bellie die because of something they had done, especially if they could help prevent it. Rose followed closely behind the lunatic leech before she lost them by car. Fortunately for the Major someone had forewarned him about the possible location Bellie would be in."

"There was a whole other life the Major experienced before joining the Cullen Clan, he didn't know anything other than death and war. Turns out that _Nathaniel Davis_ was also apart of _Maria's soldiers_ in the southern wars, the very campsite that The Major commanded in. Maria was his maker and there is only one reason she let him be in charge of her newborn army. Like Bellie announced earlier _The Major is gifted_ , he can feel _other people's emotions_ so in doing so he knew which vampire would last and who would not." Putting the clues together it dawn's on me that this Major guy is the same one who attacked her at her birthday party! So he saved Elle after the fucking redheaded leech took her? The Major sired his own coven, the Whitlock's, Peter and Charlotte to be exact. Peter he's got a special gift the guy just knows shit. I once asked him to describe the feeling, he claimed that his whole body tingles in high alert and it just comes to him, a name, place, action. Not a vision but just an inner voice telling him what the hell is gonna happen and after a sudden feeling of high alert regarding his previous coven leader he gave the Major a call. Peter warn about his presence being needed in the northern part of New Jersey within a month's time. Whitlock didn't know why at the time but his gift was telling him that The Major's life depended on it. The first person the Major went to was Alice since she sees the future. He asked her about what was to come, she just stated that it had something to do with her since that is the time they should be returning from their Europe trip. Alice told her husband not to worry too much on it, that it was nothing too drastic and if she saw anything he'd be the first to know. Unfortunately, _ **he believed her.**_ Right when Carlisle got off the phone with his wife and was started to head out, Peter called and started cussing the Major out. Told him that he should have listened to his lieutenant's warning instead of that stupid lying wife of his! It took the guys 4 and a half hours to get from Detroit to New Jersey. Peter wasn't clear on the specific place until it was 4 hours too late. Nathan's base of trafficking was located in Jersey City not Trenton where the women were currently searching. When the guys arrived it was _horrendous_. Rose was running out of the building that smelt like _sex, drugs, and death_. Esme was nowhere to be found and right before the building exploded, Carlisle saw Victoria escape. However, she did not leave unscathed, half her face had claw marks on it as well as severe burns. Making a plan, Emmett and Rose set out to Jayson's home so that they could plant evidence of him and all his family being in the explosion. They wanted it to look like there were no survivors but it was poor timing for them since Cassie and I just got back from our Canada trip. The two of us ended up coming back a week early because my wife knew something was wrong. We had no clue about my sister and nieces first kidnapping, so when Bellie talked to Cassie about visiting Forks with Charlie, she knew something was up. My wife, she has her own little gift, it's pretty amazing. You can't lie to her when she asks you something, you have this tremendous need of wanting to tell her your darkest secrets and that is what happened to those two Cullen's. As for the Major, he rushed Bellie to their house in New York since it was the closest place they own while Doctor Cullen worked on her in the car. They couldn't really take her to a normal hospital it would look extremely suspicious, plus the doctor had his own medical supplies within the New York Home."

Suddenly the most annoying siren ringtone I've ever heard went off on Elle's phone. Her face contorts to confusion before she apologizes and excuses herself to the nearest door exit while still staying within the room. My pack and are attentively listening to this unknown caller while the elders talk amongst themselves about the information they've received so far. _**"Cassie, you alright hon? I'm still in the meeting."** _There was a quick rustling noise before we all hear a deep southern voice answer. _"Hello Darlin, it's been awhile?" _The guys and I go rigid hearing a man on the phone. And by the shy, innocent smile on Elle's face it makes me a little unsettled. **_"You're here… I'm glad."_** This mysterious guy just chuckles at her response. What's going on who's here? Elle then peers up at Justin in wonder and surprise, he just nods with a smirk on his face. _"I figured you were missing us a bit so we decided to stop by. It is however concerning to see Cassie so_ ill _. I presume that she was here to deliver your special gift to you hmm?"_ Elle's expression is engulfed with deep fear and worry but happiness as well. I thought she said that the hybrid can't get sick? _"Do not fret Darlin, she is being checked over as we speak and I think a congratulations is in order. Is Justin there? I have been trying to reach him but he isn't as accessible as you are sweetheart."_ Replying with a yes and demanding answers from this said gentlemen he promises to tell in due time. _"_ The time is near darlin. Are you ready? I need to know if I have permission, I cannot have an attack of any kind because death will be the outcome for them but we both know that your special delivery needs to be present." The entire pack tenses by this unknown threat. Why would this man want to strike against us? _**"I aware hon and I will ask them."**_ Putting the phone to her chest she stares intensely at our tribal Chief for confirmation, "Billy? Cassie was suppose to deliver a valuable package to me but she has fallen sick. I need to know if you'd allow a family member over to deliver it to me?" She sounds severely nervous, why? "This person.. is a cold one Billy but we see them as family. No one will be harmed but the delivery needs to be shown to all of you, personally." The council are not happy about this, some are outraged, others skeptical. In the end they ask that some of our protectors escort this cold one over, I agree with this decision. **_"You got that hon?"_** He lightly chuckles once more and I hate it, "Loud and clear sweetheart, I'll be seeing you soon." And with that the call ends.

Standing up from his seat Justin moves past us until he is 4 feet in front of the elders. "Our surprise guest won't be long but I'll go on with where I left off and um Leah? With the person who is coming I would feel more comfortable if you went home. Your safety is important to my wolf and I don't know how our delicate situation will be handled." My pack sister looks overjoyed that the man even cares for her safety at all. Once leaving the room we tune in to his story, "When we arrived at the Cullen house, I had never seen such a gruesome scene before. There was blood everywhere and her stomach, you could see that my nephew was no longer present. The doctor and Major were rapidly working on her, making sure all her internal organs were intact, stitching her up, just trying to stop the bleeding as best as they could. They didn't want to change her since she finally had her own life so instead Carlisle decided on doing a blood transfusion." In the near distance you can hear howling and a car's wheels on the gravel, they are almost here. Noticing Justin's stiff posture Elle continues, "With the amount of venom Victoria put in my system by biting me there was a very _low chance_ of survival especially since there were only two people who had the same blood type as me, _my daughter Carlie and Justin_. With Justin being a werewolf Carlisle was unconvinced that my life could be saved but my brother would hear none of that, he demanded that I be saved until nothing could be done. Obviously by the presumption of me being his mate you can smell my brother's blood that runs through my veins. However, there is another reason behind my survival as well. " All of a sudden the room becomes quiet and it is clear to everyone here that the cold one has arrived. There is no heartbeat, but something seems a bit off. The place should have a massive reek of leech in the air but it does not and the approaching footsteps, by the sound of it I want to say I hear two people not just one. I'm about to question my imprint about the company of two cold ones when the door to the hall becomes slightly ajar. The first thing I notice is the leech. Yes, _he is a Cullen_ , _Jasper Hale_ I believe, never met him in the woods but from what I hear he is very quiet and keeps to himself. But by the scars all over his face and arms you know that _he's been through some shit._ _**"Good Afternoon y'all I do apologize for having to cross over the treaty line but nothing could be done. You see, I am very attached to the package I'm currently delivering. I need to be assured of her safety at all times, I hope you understand."**_ I knew there was someone else! But who is this her? Elle starts walking towards our visitor when out of nowhere a blur runs into her arms. It's a young girl, she looks to be no older than 14 years old. My imprint is squeezing her tight before she kisses the girl on her forehead and turns to the elders, **"Ladies, gentlemen, I would like to introduce all of you to my daughter, Carlie.**


	20. Chapter 20 (Gifted Blood)

**A/N: Hey Everyone! So sorry for the long wait, I want to blame the holidays but in all honesty I had to take a step back and think on what I wanted to work on next. So let me know if you think the story is going all right. I'm up for suggestions, I do have my story plot up but other ideas would be awesome too! Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Much loves!**

* * *

 **Bella/Belle POV _Tuesday July 1st_**

After introducing everyone to my beautiful Carlie, the room erupts into loud growls and contempt which causes Jasper to move swiftly next to us as a precaution. However, with a powerful 'STOP' from Samuel the meeting hall becomes silent all at once. This does cause Justin to give a small chuckle about the ridiculous outburst and accusatory whispers going around the room but Paul sees nothing amusing about this so called situation. "I don't see anything funny about this set of events White! What happened? Bella, you claimed that there would only be ONE COLD ONE, yet here stands TWO? Do you think this is a joke or are you just wanting to play games with us?! Seriously your Daughter! This girl is a fucking teenager?! And even if she was your kid why would you as her so called mother willingly leave her with a leech?" My first instinct is to go up to the fool and slap him silly but I understand why they are on high alert. Carlie has her walls up right now and by doing so she is effectively cutting off anyone from hearing her heart and smelling their scent. It's her own defense mechanism when she feels wary. I figured since Paul addressed me oh so nicely I would answer with just as much love, "Look at her Paul, does she look like a cold one to you! Are her eyes red or gold?! How about her skin because from my point of view it's tanner than mine or my father's don't ya think?" I'm looking at every single person in attendance in the eyes now. "Goodness gracious, do you think I would willingly spill the most tragic experience of our lives to all of you here in hopes that you take it as a fucking joke or game?! My daughter was only three years old when Victoria kidnapped us Paul, three! She had to watch the people she loved get tortured and die. How do expect a child to endure that, especially one that was a toddler? I do apologize if she feels cautious coming before a pack of unknown wolves with a loved one who all of you view as your enemy!" Mistrust, suspicion, and disbelief is all I see.

I feel Carlie's feather light hand intertwine with my fingers and instantly feel the calmness spread like a thick blanket throughout my entire body. Fucking Jasper, he knows when I need it the most that sneaky bastard. "I'm sorry… I don't mean to yell. I do understand this is a lot to take in but my little girl is protecting herself in the only way she knows how. I'm sure you as a pack have all noticed the place ain't reeking of death from Jasper unique essence. Carlie did that for your benefit, to make your wolves feel semi comfortable. My baby is gifted. We do not know why she has her gifts but we have a theory. Right now there are 3 powers that we know of. The first one, she can shield herself and others from anyone's senses if she views them as a threat. The second one she has is the ability to communicate mentally to you as long as you are in physical contact with her. As for the last one, Carlie knows when someone is lying like a lie detector. Whether you are in front of her or miles away she can sense a lie just by your voice alone. The Cullen's and my family have ransacked our brains to figure out why she gained these powers but all we could come up with was the issue of her gaining them after she got bitten. Which could only mean that the power is in her blood and what we discovered is that Carlie's blood is beyond different. Yes, she looks like a teenager. Clearly there is a cryptic reason behind her rapid growth just as there was for all of the wolves in your own pack. After Victoria bit her she attempted to drink from my daughter but in doing so somehow it activated her wolf gene. Carlie's body was trying to reject the poison but also absorb it into her body which caused her immediate transformation." I take a moment for them to take in my words before I speak out once more, "None of you understand why I would risk her life by handing my baby over to a cold one but we are both parents Paul. There are bigger forces at work here and my daughter's safety IS my priority. In order for me to keep her safe she needed to be with her imprint." The council gasp at the revelation that my daughter's soul-mate is a leech and the pack looks disgusted with that set of information but for me I am grateful because I know he would risk anything for her even his own life. "The Major is her protector and mate in every sense. Some of you may not like it but we really don't have a say in destiny do we. He would defend my little girl till his death and as selfish as it sounds that is a good enough reason for me. I trust no one else with Carlie besides him and my family."

Sighing to myself I turn to Carlie with love shining in my eyes as I take her face into my hands, "Sweetheart, go ahead and show them. Let your walls down but only yours, okay. I assure you nothing will happen, do you understand. You are safe and when you are ready they will listen to your story." I don't need Jasper's gift to know that my daughter is afraid. Afraid to trust the unidentified group before us but also scared to be putting these innocent people in grave danger because of who she is. Taking her hand I walk her closer to Jake and Billy, she knows them from my childhood stories that I use to share at bedtime. "You see this guy here sweetheart, this is Jake. Do you remember who Jake is?" Looking into my eyes I hear a faint 'Yes', in my head. Then I step in front of Billy, the man who never knew how much I appreciated and loved him. "This is Billy, Billy Black. You know who this is don't you?" She's looking at him with a smile gracing her face. Not even five seconds later the fragrance of _apples, peaches, and mountain breeze_ flood my senses. She feels comfortable with Billy Black as I knew she would. Then Carlie moves closer only to open her right palm face up in front of him. Billy looks questionably at her offered hand for a second before taking it into his very own grasp. He's looking into her eyes when he speaks, "She wants to show us her gift so if everyone would please join hands. Old Man, Jake, go ahead and place your hand on my shoulder so Carlie may begin." The council and pack looked freaked out but Sam reassures them that their Chief would never misguide them. Old Quil and Jake are last to place their free hand onto Billy when my daughter speaks mentally for all in connection to hear.

 _"Hello… As you heard my name is Carlie White. I'm sure this is a strange experience and unheard of but please do not fear me, I mean your people no harm. I have just come hear to tell you my story and the danger that is drawing near. My mother asked me if I knew you Billy and the answer is yes. You may not know this but you and I are family. Let me explain how. From what my mother has told me you are the grandson to Ephraim Black and Martha Young. Ephraim Black had a sister named Susanah Black. She is my ancestor who was shunned and removed from the Quileute tribe. Susanah was the imprint of Ezra White and the mother of Lucas, Joanna, Atarah, and Elijah White. Unfortunately for my tribe there was a bloodsucker as you call them that took great interest in Susanah's youngest daughter, Atarah. My people were unsure what exactly transpired but she was taken by this vampire only for him to get her pregnant. Atarah died giving birth to her child. A hybrid child, that was left on the border of our land to be found by my great great grandmother who refused to abandon the baby. Ezra was not happy but did what his imprint desired and they raised him as their own. That child was my grandfather Isaac White. Since he was different Isaac aged faster than most children. It was recorded that on his 7th year of life he physically appeared as a 19 year old instead. It wasn't until Susanah died, 10 years later that he found his mate, Kaelyn Woods. They both married and were blessed to have three sons, Joseff, Jayson, and Justin. My adoptive grandmother Emmalyn who died over a year ago was Kaelyn's baby sister. According to Carlisle, the royals of the vampire race killed Elijah and Kaelyn because they were viewed as a threat. You see, while Elijah was half vampire, his wife was a she wolf in our tribe. The first recorded in history actually. The real reason behind their murder is because of an ancient legend that is well known by all vampires… In the legend it says that **'There will come a day when the beasts of the woods will be amongst the perfection of our kind. Royalties will fall and the blue eyed beauty will rule. She shall rule with a God, a feared God like no other. There will be peace after the royal comes to their greatest demise.'** The royals believed that they found the blue eyed beauty in my grandma Kae but they were severely misguided. My mate, Jasper. Not only is he known as The Major from the southern wars, he is also named The God of War. He has destroyed thousands if not millions of vampires and was the most feared for many years even till this day. Yes, he joined the Cullen's seeking peace and no more death but he lived it for over 70 years before he could take no more. I just want you to understand that there will be one more war before true unity can be established. You've all heard that I have powers within my blood. It is not for sure but I think the reason why I have gained such gifts is due to the venom that went into my bloodstream from the redhead, it not only activated my wolf gene but the hybrid blood that also runs through my veins. We have done the research and as you can tell my mother does not look like the Bella Swan you all knew before. The reason behind that is me. I was the first one they used to transfuse blood from but when it was not enough. Only then did they go and use my uncle Justin's blood as well."_

I'm sure disbelief is running through a lot of their minds right now but the information my Carlie gave them means more than they realized. It means that this meeting was inevitable, if not today, it would of happened in the foreseen future. My daughter was born into a legend. It seems that I can never escape the supernatural world and now with my daughter in the mix as well it looks like I'm eternally stuck in it.

* * *

 **A/N: Something is about to go down soon enough! Can't wait to post it soon! Let me know what you guys think! Yay!**


	21. Chapter 21(Will This Meeting Ever End!)

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I do however own the plot and my OC's. Another chapter! Hope you all like this one, if you do get confused let me know I'll be happy to clarify! Other than that enjoy!**

* * *

 **Sam POV - _Tuesday July 1st_**

I have to say that I knew my Elle was different but learning that her own daughter is the main reason behind that is another surprise. My imprints late husband, Jayson was a descendant of the Quileute Tribe. That means that this family, vampire, hybrid, human, or wolf is technically under our protection. They are a part of our land and our people. Taking in the reaction of everyone else in the room they are just as buzzed as I and the expression on Billy's face describes what we are all thinking. Carlie steps around the table and closer to the older gentleman as she takes him into tiny arms for a hug. Our chief receives it willingly before he vocalizes his excitement. "Bella... Ezra White and Susanah Black? From our chronicles she was removed from the village but the reason is unknown. The fact that my grandaunt found another tribe of spirit warriors and traveled such a great distance before finding her own mate too. It's just astonishing!" No one can deny that this is a marvelous discovery but also hearing about a legend regarding the leeches too. A legend that has come to life in this little girl before us. "Carlie, child. You and your mother have endured so much and my heart hurts imagining all the suffering you have experienced at such a young age but both of you... You were meant to come home." As the young girl moves to her former position between her mother and mate I can't help but shift closer to this small group. I gently wrap my right arm around Elle's shoulder for my wolf has a remarkable urge to protect them as well. By the look in the Major's eyes I am sure he feels the intensity of all the chaotic emotions that are running through me but before he can read more into it I get slightly distracted by Billy's next words.

"Sweetheart, you claim there is a legend in the vampire race. What most of the members in the council do not know is that Old Quil and I discovered a prophecy just yesterday that sounds so similar to this legend you are mentioning. I was going to pass it along after this meeting with your family but due to certain circumstances I am sure that it'll be agreeable to share this information with you. Am I wrong or does someone disagree with this notion?" As our Chief surveys the hall no one dares to question his words as he continues. "The prophecy talks of the blue eyed child who comes from two lands, two tribes. I may be wrong but for some odd reason my conscious is saying this prophecy is about you and your mother dear. Old Man, you got the tome with you yes? Go ahead and read it for us." Old Quil stands up and walks across into the back office which holds all of the tribal chronicles and journals that were passed down from our ancestors. When he returns, in his hands is a rather large golden book that I've never seen before. This is weird for me because when I became a shapeshifter I spent months of my time learning all of the stories that were available in our tribe. As he settles I take notice of Carlie's uneasiness while the leech tries to sooth her stress. Does she know something about this book? It should not be possible for her to know anything about this prophecy if our own tribal chief had just found it right? "As Billy acknowledged earlier, we came across an unknown prophecy that till now has never been seen, by either of us. And that alone says something. Here it reads, **_Long ago there was a prophecy told to our people. It spoke of a grey eyed pale face whose child of blue. The chosen child from two lands, two tribes. Both gifted in ways our people have yet to see, yet to know. The pale face and her alpha mate will exterminate the venom that reeks the land. And the child will be powerful but will bring unknown love amongst our enemies and stop the oncoming destruction of our kind with her true mate by her side. Royalties of death will threaten and the brotherhoods of the tribe will align, a sacrifice will be made from one's blood, from one's lupine. Do not fear her unknown for trust will cause peace and unity to spread along our lands. A healing that all will love and help brothers to reconcile. "_ **Wow, can this day get any more aggravating! By the looks of things the legend is most definitely true since we have our own version of this Blue Eyed Beauty. "This is fucking great.." Gazing down at my mate I know it was a mere whisper but our sensitive ears all heard her. She is holding Carlie with all her might now so I vocalize my concerns. "So the prophecy is speaking of two attacks happening. One that Bella and myself will be dealing with while Carlie and her mate go against the vampire royals. What I want to know is when this is suppose to happen, who is going to be sacrificed and how the hell are we going to stop this if they come at the exact same time?" My pack mates are rigid with the amount of tension and worry going on in the room when all of a sudden I feel immense happiness envelope me. Looking at the leech with a smirk on that face of his I just nod in thanks before the guy speaks up regarding my question.

"I hope y'all don't mind me speaking before you for just a moment." I think he feels everyone's acceptance because he continues. "This legend that Carlie was talking about. It was something that our rulers were greatly fearful of for centuries. I've been a vampire for a while and even I recognized how much of an impact this would have on our own world when the actual event arrived. As of right now, the Volturi believe that the blue eyed beauty is dead. They thought that they killed her before she could actually reach her full potential of power and that right there is why they are going to die. The legend specifically states that this chosen beauty will have uncanny power, a power that will grow until the time of the rulers destruction. I understand that Bella mentioned some of these gifts that her daughter has. However, it's been 5 months since these two have actually seen one another and in that time Carlie has gained 3 more powers. I honestly believe that with every gifted vampire she meets, she attains a similar ability to that said person. For instance, _Cassie-lie detector, Bella-scent & sound shield, the one you all experienced earlier has to be from her wolf senses_. It's like she improves our gifts and turns it into her own. Now, she has the ability to _know what dangers are coming and when_ , that is a skill that _Victoria_ had and what _my brother Peter_ can do. I can feel and manipulate other people's emotions but instead of having that gift. Whenever Carlie looks at a person _she can read their heart and helps individuals to feel loved._ Another shocker is her _psychic firekenesis._ Yes, you heard me right fire, the capability to _make you feel like you are on fire from the inside out, like lava_. We have a friend we've been staying with in another coven who has the same talent but with electricity. I admit that I do understand Bella's need to have this lovely lady protected but with the amount of prowess she is progressing in she'll be able to stop anyone and not have to physically touch them to do it! It's both scary and remarkable at the same time! With all of the evidence between our legend and your prophecy yes there will be two fights but we don't need to fear because Carlie will be able to know when the danger is coming. We will have time to prepare and we will do this together. There might be some casualties and I know you don't like us leeches much but there is no stopping what is to come, my girl right here is the one they want and the main reason why we came is to make sure that the people here in Forks are safe." Fuck! I know we haven't really had some vamp action lately but damn this is really something we need to start planning for. The fight is on!

Just then Carlie takes a step forward with Elle's hand still in her own, "At the moment I know that my mother and Samuel will lead in destroying Victoria. She is still alive and currently believes that my mom is dead so her goal is to execute both Charlie and myself. For some odd reason she is attempting to make a newborn army? The redhead did kill Carlisle's wife trying to get to me in New Jersey. With that fact in mind the Cullen's will want revenge and I am sure they will have friends along for the ride. Even Edward will be present but there is nothing to worry about for he has found his true mate. He will be here for vengeance and to help keep the tribe safe. The first fight will take place on the coldest day of the year, December 12th so we have time. However, by the new year the Volturi will be keeping tabs on my grandfather, Charlie as well and in doing so they will find me. The second fight will happen in late April so there is another gap to prepare which means I will increase in power and whatever other strength I need will be gained by then. I am so sorry that this has to happen to your people but I am so grateful that I have the opportunity to fight beside other spirit warriors." How is this girl just a child when she sounds so grown up. I mean isn't she suppose to be 4 years old right now? I want to feel bad that she has to experience this hardship but then her and Elle never would have entered our lives. I know she isn't mine but my wolf has accepted her as my own already and for that I am extremely happy. "Ah, FUCK!" Surveying the room I see Jake crumpled on the ground while holding his chest. As quickly as that happens both Elle and I are by his side. "Jake, what wrong?" The guys breathing is erratic like he's in internal pain. When I'm about to give orders to have Sue look him over I feel a light touch on my right shoulder. Since I'm kneeling at my pack mates side this young girl has no problem reaching me. Peering up I see Jasper trying to take away Jake's pain when I hear Carlie's voice in my head, 'He needs to go to my aunt Cassie, NOW. If he does not. She will DIE. You have to release him until it is time for him to return. Just touch him and you'll be able to tell him what to do. He will handle the pain better with her near. PLEASE. I do not wish for them both to be hurt in any way Sam." I nod in agreeance for there is no choice in the matter. If Cassie is in danger I will not stop my pack brother from being with his mate. I still feel Carlie's hand on me when I grab Jake into a hug but instead of speaking out loud I think about what I want to say to him, "Brother, you must go to your mate. She needs you. Do not return until she is ready, do you understand. If you do Jake, she might die. Please. I release you of any obligations until that time comes and Billy will be taken care of but for now you must go." His breathing is shallow but when Jake looks into my eyes I see his decision, he accepts. Standing abruptly he looks at Billy then runs from the hall as swiftly as he can. I hope this ends well but of course right when I think that I smell Leah's scent approaching with great speed. Slamming into the door with a distressed expression on her face I already know what she has done. Leah Clearwater has informed Cassandra Williams of Justin's betrayal. How do I know this you wonder? Because I can smell Carlisle's stench mixed with Jake's imprint. Fucking great! Justin tell her to go home but why would she listen? No she wants to cause more shit! My Goodness! Will this meeting ever end!?

* * *

 **A/N: Cassie & Leah meet in the next chapter... Until then**


	22. Chapter 22 (Unfolded Betrayal)

**A/N: Hey guys here's another chapter. This one is a little long! There are 3 POV but for good reason! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Cassie POV -** ** _July 1st_** **(Same time Carlie gets introduced to the Elders)**

Ugh, my goodness. I don't think I've ever felt this terrible in my entire existence! This is totally ridiculous, hybrids don't get sick! After seeing Jasper across the street in Port Angeles I totally passed out which I have never had to deal with before. Peering up at my dearest friend Doctor Cullen who appears to have an amused smirk on his angelic face, "Oh come one Carlisle! What's that look for? What's wrong with me?"Coming closer to my bedside he sits next to me with adoration etched in his eyes. "Well Cassandra, you fainted and have been in a deep slumber for an hour now. I know this is gonna sound like an unusual question but I am quite curious. How long have you been feeling sick or different than your normal self?" Thinking about it, I only started feeling extra off after Justin and I had a secret round of extra hot exercise out in the forest at midnight. That had to be the night of Charlie's birthday party which was less than two weeks ago. Then this past Sunday close to midnight I felt like my entire body was hit by a wrecking train, I could barely breath. My heart was on fire and my stomach had the worst pain I've ever experienced but I didn't tell anyone about it. I checked myself over really quick at the hospital before tending to Jessica Newton and all the test came out clear. "I've been feeling off since Charlie's Birthday and only this past Sunday did I feel like I was being tortured from the inside out. But other than that this is the first. Why? Do you know what's wrong with me Carlisle? I don't really want to worry Elle or the guys if it's nothing too serious." Just when he's about to voice his opinion we hear the doorbell ring. From what we can hear it's a human but the smell alone informs us that it's a wolf. This is a wolf I have yet to meet since the scent is not familiar. I ask the doctor if he'd be able to greet our guest so I can quickly dress before coming down. Not even ten minutes later I am walking down the third story staircase to be greeting an empty living room. Hmm, what's going on. Listening intently I hear Carlisle quietly having a disagreement with our surprised visitor on the back porch. Stepping out onto the second story balcony I smile as I see a beautiful native woman, she must be Jacob's pack mate.

* * *

 **Sam POV - July 1st**

The room is in panic mode as my pack and the elders witness our Beta run out of the hall clutching his chest. No one is quite sure what passed between Jake and myself but from my body language they know it can not be good. "Do not worry about Jake. He is where he needs to be but Leah? Did your mate not specifically ask you to go home and stay out of harm's way? Why do you feel the need to cause more conflict than is needed at the moment?" She looks guilty but determined before she answers me, "I didn't want to be kept a secret anymore!" Before she can say anymore I hear a mere whisper from Carlie, "Lie". Looking down at the young pup then to her mate I can see that he feels Leah's lie as well. "Carlie please tell us why you think Leah is lying?" The young girl's body is tense and she looks to be slightly enraged to be in the same room as Leah. "As soon as Jasper and I reached the hall she deliberately disobeyed and went straight to Aunt Cassie. Not only did she want to tell my aunt that Uncle Justin is her rightful mate, she revealed her mating mark. At first it was not her true intent. In actuality she didn't even know she was marked. All she wanted was to tell my aunt the truth, woman to woman but Aunt Cassie asked her if Jake was the reason behind her sleeping with uncle Justin. The thing that Leah and Uncle Justin don't understand is that Aunt Cassie only wanted Jake as a friend, not a lover. Uncle Justin is her life, her love and the one that my aunt wanted to stay with. She made the decision as soon as uncle Joseff explained what imprinting was. She wanted Jake to have a choice in who he wanted to love and since they both conversed before. Aunt Cassie knew how much Jake loved Leah just by the way he spoke of her. But what's done is done. Not only did you both damage a marriage, but you have damaged both friendships beyond compare. If Uncle Justin had been the one to explain what had happened things would have turned out differently. All of you would have been friends. However, Leah caused Aunt Cassie the same amount of sorrow and pain that she felt when losing two loves from so called imprints. What I think you need to understand Aunt Leah is that you are someone that deserves love. You just need to be patient. Uncle Justin is a Black. He's our alpha. He's loyal, strong, and loving. He has the ability to show you a love you have never experienced before but Jake could have given you that same amount of love as well if he was given a chance. Your avoidance of your pack mates and Jake caused this. Do well to remember that." Fuck, Justin looks heartbroken while Joseff and Jasper both looked pissed off at my pack sister. Gazing back in Leah's direction I see my sister Saraia quietly speaking with her when she peers in my direction. The two women silently leave the hall to do I don't know what?

"I am sorry but I need to go to my wife, she must know the truth of what has happened. I cannot lose her even if it is our friendship. She is my first love." As Justin goes to leave the room with his brother Joseff, Carlie breaks his stride with her next words. **"She is gone uncle."** Both men stop and with anguish etched on their faces. "You will not find her so please do not try. She is with Jake now and even if it angers you, you have to accept the consequences of your own actions. As I said before she would have taken it better if it came from you but _I did not say that she would heal from your betrayal_. I am not sure if she will be able to trust you ever again but only time will tell." Right before the two men reach the door my sister re-enters with no Leah in sight. "I sent Leah home. I made sure to walk her there just in case but there is something you all need to see. She wanted you to know that she did not really want to hurt Cassie. The truth only came out because the hybrid used her gift on Leah. I had her show me in wolf form and with Carlie here you will all be able to see what transpired. Then hopefully we can all go to lunch because I am starving! No offense." Just as before, everyone in the room takes each other's hand until Carlie is the last one in connection.

* * *

 **Leah POV - July 1st**

How could I do this to an innocent woman? God I am such a horrible person she does not deserve this pain and I should know. But knowing that they are married makes it ten times worse! They promised each other forever and I ruined that. Why couldn't Jake be my imprint? It would have been so much easier but then again the Gods never wanted my life to be easy right. I can see Justin's house in the distance. Changing into my sundress I nervously ring the doorbell. I can smell Doctor Cullens odor so I know Jake's imprint isn't alone. Come on Leah, you can do this. Right when I am about to walk away I hear the door open and sure enough Doctor Vamp is smiling kindly at me with a confused look in his eye. Why is he being so nice? Doesn't he know what damage his family has caused our tribe. Oh well. "Hi, um… I was wondering if Cassandra is here? I really need to speak to her." He nods his head and welcomes me in. Directing me into the living room, it seems like a really comfy home. Like family. Watching the doctor I figured I'd ask him why he's here. "So is there a reason why you are back or are you just here to turn more of my people into dogs?" Okay that could of came out nicer than I intended but who cares I don't like them and they don't like us. "I'm not sure I understand what you mean Ms. Clearwater?" Seriously!? "I am talking about your presents turning our teenagers into spirit warriors Doc! Every time you guys are near we change. Seriously your family should just not come around these parts anymore, less lives to destroy if I do say myself." Wow he looks saddened by my words. Shit, I guess he didn't know! "My apologizes I did not realize that our living here was causing such problems. When this is all said and done I will be sure to make this location a vampire free zone with the help of Carlie of course." Carlie? Who's Carlie? The only one I know of is Bella's daughter but isn't she dead? "How about we move onto the balcony, I am sure my scent is a little overwhelming for your wolf, no?" Nodding in acceptance we head out. "Who's Carlie?" I ask. He looks confused by my question but answers anyway, " _Carlie White is Bella's daughter, she is also my son Jasper's mate._ I am guessing you did not get to meet her before coming here. She is a wolf just like you." What the heck?! "Isn't she a baby? How can she be a wolf let alone your son's mate? Sorry to say but that's just plain wrong!" This family is messed up! After everything Bella described regarding their kidnapping how did her child not only live but turn into a bloody wolf too! The guy is about to respond when I see a gorgeous woman walk out. She is pale but you can hear the erratic heartbeat that deciphers her from the leeches like doctor vamp here. The woman has these turquoise colored eyes that really show you how beautiful she is and her long luscious brown hair, no wonder Jake wants her and not me. I am nothing compared to this lady before me.

"Carlisle? Is everything alright? It's not normal for you to hide a friend away." She seems to be giving him a mock scowl but it does nothing to her elegant features. "Hi, I don't believe we met yet. I'm Sandy or Cassie, whichever you prefer." Taking her hand in a firm shake she welcomes me with a warm smile until her body lurches away from me and gets knocked back three feet. What the fuck! As I go to help her up Carlisle stops me and tends to her instead. "I am so sorry. I don't know what is happening to me recently," I hear her say. Gazing up into my eyes she suddenly becomes very silent and still. There are different emotions that are running across her face and I am slightly confused by them until I comprehend that I did not shower after being with Justin this morning. FUCK! She can smell his sex all over me! "Cassandra, I believe that you should wait till Justin is present to talk to this woman. It may cause great damage if you two speak without him being here." Who the hell does this guy think he is? My mate isn't coming and obviously his wife doesn't know that we are mated! I mean it's not like he marked me yet. Staring into Cassie direction once more I see her looking at my neck. Wondering what she's gazing at I graze my hand onto the spot and I am hit with a little sting. What is that? Feeling it more thoroughly I can identify the teeth marks which is most likely from my mate. Can this get any worse, not only did I not shower. I don't even remember him marking me! Fucking great! Then I see it in her entire body language not just her eyes, Pain, sorrow, betrayal, unfaithfulness, distrust, heartache! Then come the tears, they are streaming down her face like a waterfall as she silently sobs with heartbreak. I feel so guilty knowing that I came here without my mate's knowledge and broke the one woman he freely loved. A woman that he chose to love. I thought she deserved to know the truth I mean the man has been avoiding it for the past week. I thought they were getting a divorce until Bella went to the hall and knocked Justin on his ass. She was right though, _I am a homewrecker!_

When she gets ahold of herself she gets up with determination in her stance. "Who are you and why are you here?" I turn away from her and look to the forest view trying to avoid all eye contact with my mates wife. I caused this agony that she now has to endure, me! "I… I came here because I thought you deserved to know. He was fighting it, he was fighting it because he loved you with everything he had. But my wolf wanted him too much. Our wolves were horrendous! I am so sorry. Sunday we both got drunk and when we woke up we realized our mistake!" I feel my own tears now as I turn towards her. I am ready for the insults and curses to occur from this innocent woman but all she does is stare at me. Carlisle has deep concern written all over his face as well. "Now I know why you came here but I want to know the name of the woman who stole the only man that I have ever loved?!" I flinch at that last statement for I know that emotion well. Infuriated, bitterness, and hatred… I think the doctor sees the wrath raging in her eyes now because he is blocking her view of me as he speaks. "Ms. Clearwater, I think you should go now. Cassandra is not doing well and I believe this encounter will only make her symptoms worse." Well at least I don't need to tell her my first name. **"You are Bella's SISTER!?"** Surprised that she knows exactly who I am I can only nod. Her emotions look to be in turmoil with that set of information. "I have one last question Leah, then you can leave. Did you purposely sleep with my husband because I am Jake's imprint?" How did she know about Jake? Were they that close that she already chose him instead of Justin and if so why does she look so broken about it? Having a deep desire to answer her I spill what I wanted no one to know of. "The day Jake imprinted on you I was going to ask him if he wanted to be an actual couple. I was going to confess how much I loved him but when he didn't show up to our date night I went searching. I received a note from Billy telling me what happened and that the man I loved was in wolf form. Jake was camped outside your house. He already felt the desire to be close to you and I couldn't stand another lost love. After that I hardly spoke to anyone besides my pack sister and eventually Justin. I thought Elle was his wife at the time so I told Justin how his wife and her imprint were getting closer. I let him know that if he wanted I was here for the taking and that I would never betray him like that. I think Justin thought it was you cozying up to Jake so we both got plastered. I already accepted the imprint and I am sure he will as well. I mean from this mark on my shoulder it looks like his wolf is making it permanent."

As soon as that last sentence leaves my mouth I completely regret it but I have no control. It's like I need to tell her everything. She sees that I am done and walks back into the house with Carlisle right behind her. He looks to be trying to convince her of something but I don't stick around to find out. I exit as quickly as I can. I've already fucked up by being with a married man, just add to the list of destroying that married mans wife as well. Ding ding ding, bitch of the fucking year award goes to none other than _**Leah Fucking Clearwater!**_ I gotta tell Sam now, he is going to be pissed not to mention Justin! Fuck my life. Just when I think everything is good I get slapped in the face with a Fuck You.


	23. Chapter 23 (You Are Not Alone)

**A/N: Hey my lovely readers! Thank you so much for your patience with me. I will try to have the next two chapters up by the end of this weekend. I hope you are all enjoying it so far?! If you have any questions are comments go ahead and let me know, I really don't mind! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Cassie POV - July 1st**

I keep replaying everything over and over in my head and I still can't wrap my heart around it. My husband found his imprint. She said that he was fighting it. But not only did he not tell me about it, he has already claimed her as his own _sexually_. I cry in silence knowing that the one man I have given my all to did not even think of me before marking his rightful mate. Was I not good enough? Did I mean so little to him for such a betrayal to happen? I gave this man over five years of love, trust, my everything and this is what I receive in return. A Bitch Slap! God, I feel so disgusting! Sunday night? We made love that very morning only for him to fuck another woman the same fucking night! The same night I felt like my body was being torn apart then set on fire. I guess my heart was telling me what my mind didn't know yet. I know Leah expected me to lash out towards her but what was I to say to the woman that already holds my Justin's heart. There was nothing I could say and I can't call him _my Justin_ no more for now he belongs to another. _Our forever meant nothing, just lies, all lies._ Carlisle is worried that is obvious but after finding out that Elle's sister is my husbands mate I am numb even more. I can't do this. How am I going to live here knowing that Elle will feel like she has to choose between her family and her best friend. I won't do that to her. After everything we have both been through together and all the loss she has experienced I won't be the cause of any more heartbreak if I can help it. Knowing the decision I am about to make I walk to my room and curl into myself on the bed. A bed that I once shared with _my husband, my Justin_. I just want to feel close to him for a little bit longer. It still has his addictive scent all over our bedding but instead of the comfort it once brought me. All I feel is ache. " **Is there anything I can do for you my dear?"** Carlisle, poor guy. I've been totally ignoring his concerns so far. I do appreciate the fact that he didn't ask if I'm alright. Just by looking at me you'd be able to see the big FUCK NO. " **I just want to be alone for a while please. I… I don't know what to feel right now other than numbness."** He kneels before me and gently wraps me into his embrace where I start to break down and cry. Gathering me into his arms, he sits on my bed while holding me as close as he can. I have to tell him, he will understand. " **I have to leave Carlisle. I can't… I can't stay here knowing that he is with another. It will be too much to bear, I just…"** Kissing me tenderly on my forehead he stands up and starts packing whatever essentials I will be using. I start to help him with whatever else is needed when I hear pounding on the front door. Looking to my friend I know Jake is here. " **Take him with you. I am not sure what your connection is to him Cassie but it is important that you know,** _ **you are not alone**_ **. Head to where Rose is and call me when you get there. I will inform you of your illness when we talk. Now go."** Hugging him tightly and giving a kiss on his cheek I move as fast as I can. Opening the front door I see Jake in pure panic while clutching his chest. Grabbing his hand I move us to my car and throw my things into the back. Peering up at him I can see it in his eyes, he knows that we are not coming back. He doesn't hesitate to get in the car and start this unknown journey with a complete stranger. His imprint but still a stranger. Turning onto the road I start heading the one direction I know that Elle would never think of. I will just call Rose along the way, I'm sure she won't mind the weather in Texas.

* * *

 **Jake POV - November 3rd**

"Luk wan aut rosie pissh." Looking down at the little man in my arms I can't believe that it's only been four months. Four months since I left La Push and everything that I ever knew behind me but I can tell you right now that not a day goes by where I regret making that decision, because I would happily do it all over again if given the chance. This is where I was meant to be all along. Sure I had to deal with some leeches along the way but they are her family. Cassie loves them and in return I tolerate their presents. Okay... That's a lie, they are pretty awesome. Emmett, Peter, and I have come to an understanding considering the predicament we were put in. At first I was very protective over her especially when I found out what her actual ailment was from Carlisle. Man I remember that phone call as if it was yesterday.

Flashback...

I just got out of the shower in our new home for who knows how long when I hear Cassie calling Doctor Cullen. Ring…Ring… "Cassandra, you have made it to your destination safely yes?" I can distinctively hear Cassie's nervous breathing before she answers. "Yes Carlisle, we just reached our location. Now don't be mad but we switched route. I already asked Emmett and Rose to join us along the way so they should be here within a day's time. We are in a secure spot so there is no need to worry about that. Now can you please tell me what the heck is wrong with me? Why after 86 years am I suddenly feeling this way?" What! Did she just say 86 years?! I know Bella said that Cassie was older than her but… Oh God, my mate is older than my own father! He is gonna just laugh this up I know it and the guys, fuck… I'm fucked either way! Hearing Carlisle chuckle to my imprints random bossiness I tune into their conversation once more. "Yes, Cassandra. Calm yourself nothing is wrong. Actually I would say a congratulations is in order." Huh? What is he talking about? "Congratulations on your pregnancy dear. I can't wait to meet the little one!" Silence… That's all there is. I am sure that our two other leech occupants are just as stunned as I am. Cassie is pregnant with her husband's child. Man, things just went from bad to worse then it got a whole lot more fucked. Either way, I need her to know that I am here for her. She never has to feel alone again even if I am not the one she wants in the end.

End of Flashback…

After talking with Carlisle over the phone all of us went into a freak out mode, asking all kinds of questions. How long is her pregnancy gonna last, is the baby gonna be okay, is it gonna have powers like Cassie? We went like that for a good ten minutes before he stopped our rambling. We bought all the supplies needed and Emmett tended to Cassie until she went into labor. On August 16th she gave birth to a son, Lucas Jayson White or L.J. I never realized just how much you can really love a child until this boy came into the world. I know he isn't my own son by blood but in my heart there is no denying how much I would give up for this little boy. "Unk Jay… L.J. wan Rosie pissh." Smiling down at Cassie's son with adoration and love. Oh how he has grown in so little time. "Lucas, Aunty Rosie and Uncle Emmett went on the airplane bud. Remember what the airplane looks like?" Aww man… He's giving me that sad lip, I'm in trouble now. "Hey L.J., look at me. It's only for a little while okay. We will see them soon I promise but until then why don't we go see what Uncle Peter and Aunt Charlotte are doing huh?" Wiggling down from my arms he instantly takes off in search of his Uncle and Aunt. That sure got him distracted for a bit. Walking down the stairs after a running toddler, I enter into the living room and see Peter giving Lucas a pony ride on his back. Who would have thought that one kid could help change all of us in a mere month and a half. A lot has happened since we've been here in Texas. When Cassie told me we were staying on a huge ranch in Texas I was all for it. I love the country even if I had to endure more sun than normal. However, when she specified on our roommate situation I wasn't as keen with excitement but you know what they grow on you. I mean I can't really stand Rose still, she's still a little too high maintenance for me but after hearing of her horrible past I see why she guards herself from others. Charlotte and Peter were good fun too when you got past their eating habits but I can't really ask them to starve now can I. Cassie had to explain to me their preference in diet, rapist, murderers, serial killers, drug dealers. I mean a life is a life but if you can save an innocent life why not right. Who am I to judge?

Going out to the porch, Cassie should be home soon from dropping the two Cullens off at the airport. Deciding to wait for her since I already made dinner for the 3 of us I ponder on my thoughts a bit more. Bella has been attempting to get ahold of the both of us to no avail. That's why Rose and Emmett decided to head back to Forks to give the woman a sense of relief and comfort. I guess Carlie's words aren't working for her anymore. Cassie and I did decided to stay friends at least until she talks to Justin. I am not quite sure how things are going down in La Push for Justin and Leah but when my imprint told me how she found out I felt really hurt for her. Her whole persona was just heartache and it didn't help little Lucas at all. We would go on late night walks or runs depends on how she was feeling. Talk for long hours in the day, go horseback riding on the nights where our roommates wanna have extremely loud sex rounds. And after some time we both agreed that our feelings were merging into something a bit more than friendship but we would hold off until Justin met his son. We didn't want to confuse the kid on who his real father was, I wouldn't do that to Lucas or Justin. Every child deserves to have a dad even if it's a crappy one. I know Sam would say something differently about it but the guy would never admit that he wishes Joshua loved him half as much as he loves Saraia. Hearing a car turn into the gravel road I watch as my imprint drives closer to the house. With a beautiful smile on her face she runs straight into my arms with an unknown excitement. Laughing at her antics, "What's got you so happy?" Smiling up at me with contentment, "I have given them the paperwork for Justin. I'm not sure of how he will react but I don't think I want to wait any longer. We will leave in a month's time Jake and if he does not sign by then the divorce automatically goes through." I don't smile because I know how much this man meant to her. I just wished the guy told her the truth instead of hiding it. "I have forgiven them Jake. I am not eager to become their friend but I won't hold a bitter grudge against them. L.J. doesn't deserve animosity between our family and theirs." Okay, now I'm smiling. The woman that I am falling for is currently telling me that she sees us having a family. How the heck did I get a gift like her in my life? "You are so beautiful you know that?" Rolling her eyes at my words I stop her before she has a chance to speak. "Hey, I'm not talking about your appearance even though you are sexy as hell. What I meant is, you have a beautiful heart Cassie. You've already forgiven the ones who hurt you the most. That takes great courage and love to do. I know you love Justin just as I love Leah, nothing can change that. But our heart can always hold someone new if we let it." Taking her into my arms I whisper the only words I am feeling in this very moment, "I Love You My Angel."


	24. Chapter 24 (Life Goes On)

**A/N: Hey ya'll I'm sorry it took awhile to get this one out. But I hope you all enjoy it. Until Next Time... Hugs and Loves!**

* * *

 **Bella/Belle POV - November 4th**

Four months… That's how long my two best friends have been gone from us. I remember questioning Carlie about their whereabouts after the meeting with the Quileute Elders but she just told me that no one needed to know. That if someone who didn't need to know, specifically Justin, found out it would cause Cassie and Jake more stress than they needed. Let's just say that the hall was completely silent after Carlie showed us Leah's thoughts that day. Justin has been heartbroken and filled with such guilt since his wife left, Leah blames herself for breaking up a happy marriage. She doesn't speak to anyone other than our family and Saraia. On the plus side, Carlie has everyone entranced and with Jasper in the mix I was completely surprised by how accepting they all were to someone that is viewed as their nemesis. The pack aren't really worried about the imprinted leech and more than half of them agree that it's exciting to actually fight one just for fun. As far as the whole marriage betrayal issue between Leah and Justin the guys weren't ecstatic on how things played out for Cassie but are a little more than accepting because they experienced this type of thing before with Leah, Emily and Samuel. I heard about what happened to Leah from my dad but I never knew the whole story so I asked Sam about it. Turns out that he broke up with Leah because he was aware that imprinting might have been a possibility in the future. Then when he met Emily, the woman had such a strong attraction to him at first he wasn't sure if it was just from being alone for so long or actually imprinting. After talking to the elders they convinced him that it could only be the blessing of finally finding his soul mate. However, not even two days after they started dating did Leah catch Emily fucking some man from Port Angeles. I guess Samuel was trying to be respectful to both Leah and Emily in not shacking up with the Makah woman so soon. Emily somehow blackmailed Leah into not saying anything until Samuel actually imprinted on me that is. Emily is still a touchy subject to the pack and since the blow up fiasco at my dad's house she fled and went back to her home reservation. Another positive, Sue and my father are now reconciled and so far Joseff is getting along with everyone in the pack as well. He seems to be a little too close to Sam's little sister Saraia but they are adults so I figured why bother stopping them.

Since the meeting with the Quileute elders Samuel and I have gotten much closer. I wanted to stop feeling so guilty for moving on from the only other man that ever truly loved me, my Jayson. Sam agreed that I should give myself time and really think about what I wanted and that whatever decision I made he would respect it because in the end my happiness is his happiness. He gave me the space that I needed to see if we could actually have a relationship or just be friends and after a whole week of not seeing him, I made up my mind. There was no questioning myself any longer, not only did I want him… But I needed him like the air itself. I felt empty when he wasn't near and it took me that long to get over my insecurities and doubts of loving another. Pushing that thought to the back of my mind and finally accepting the imprint. Accepting that sexy as hell man that makes my entire being quiver by just looking at me with those intense eyes. The comfort and safety that I feel just by his presence alone is just indescribable. Now, we go on dates and just have fun getting to know one another. I do feel bad rubbing my happiness in Justin and Leah's face though. It just felt right to finally be with the one I am destined to have in my life. Of course I didn't jump the man right then and there, not that I didn't want to but I wanted to do this right and so does he.

Carlie… Carlie was a big factor in our decision making too. I know she looks like a teenager but my baby is only 4 and seeing me with another man wasn't easy for her either. I knew she was putting up a front whenever she saw Sam and I together. So after a month of silence I demanded a family dinner night with just the three of us only. Samuel didn't want to force my daughter into anything that she wasn't ready for but I knew he wanted to develop that relationship with her, even if he wasn't her biological father. That night we talked and came to terms of what was happening not only with our family but the whole legend and prophecy issue. Carlie expressed how scared she was to have to take on such a big responsibility. How she didn't really have a chance at a real childhood because of some psycho redheaded leech, Jasper's words not hers. The guilt she felt having to bring Sam's pack brothers into the fight knowing they have a family and kids of their own. The sacrifices that are having to be made just because she exists. I broke down into tears during that conversation because I understood what she meant. She wished that she was never born so none of this nonsense would be happening to any of us. Sam put a stop to her thinking though. Told her that if she didn't exist then Jayson and I would have never met and fallen madly in love, that she wouldn't have found Jasper, or any of the Cullen's that she loves so dearly. That she wouldn't have such an amazing relationship with not only her grandfather but Papa Billy too. He reassured that no matter what happens that we would all be here because she is worth it. She is family, she is pack, she is his daughter, blood or not. Hearing Samuel say those words to my baby had Carlie running into his arms so fast. She just cried her heart out that night as I did and after such a heart wrenching night they grew closer. And for that I am so glad! Now they are inseparable which Jasper appreciates because he said all Carlie really wanted was the Alpha's acceptance in the end.

Over the past four months we've been preparing for the newborn army that is slowly but surely approaching. Jasper and the Cullen's as well as the pack constantly practice their fighting skills. I have to say everything is going pretty good so far regarding training and Carlie has gained another power. She can turn invisible, it's completely insane! Since Carlie received this special gift she can use it on herself and Charlie when the newborn army comes. We are technically using them as bait for Victoria but I am the wild card. She doesn't know that I am alive still and even though I don't turn into a dog doesn't mean that I don't have the strength of one. Edward was the first recipercant to get his ass handed to him because of it. When he first got here the boy refused to fight me all the way up until I called him a fucking pussy which the guys got a laugh out of. But then I felt bad with Carlisle's disapproving look and apologized immediately. Eventually he caved and started fighting me for training purposes only or so he says. Turns out that Tanya from the Denali Coven is Edward's mate. I think he thought that I would be all jealous over his new love but when I showed very little interest in speaking with him but started conversing with his wife instead he was beyond put out. It is what it is, he is a boy from my past. I don't need a little boy when I had the man I needed in Samuel Uley. Edward had the audacity to put down my mate until Carlie called him out in his stupidity. She told him that it's been over 9 years and that if he can't accept my happiness than he is not needed in the upcoming fight with Victoria no matter how beneficial his presence would be. That if he had taken care of the Victoria issue a long time ago, none of this would be happening now. Nobody was going to put down her family in the time of an impending war especially not over something ridiculous as jealousy. I was a proud mama that day and Tanya was sure to slap her husband in the back of the head and take their leave. There has not been any problems after that so called incident, thankfully.

Emmett and Rose are due to be coming soon, I am not sure what day but I know Carlie's calculations are correct. I am beyond excited to know how Cassie and Jake have been faring so far. Just thinking of them brings back memories of what happened two weeks after they disappeared. Cassie informed the hospital that she would be taking a long leave of absence because of a family emergency out of state. And you want to know what happens? The people in this oh so wonderful town started nonsense rumors once again. It seems that my father and I was having a secret love affair while Samuel started pursuing me as well. After Emily found out about Sam's betrayal she moved back to the Makah reservation but not before telling her cousin Leah who then came to confront me and defend her cousin's so called honor. In doing so Jake defended me and that broke them up but not before Jake confessed how in love he was with Cassie. Then Cassie fled to other family taking her new lover Jake and leaving her husband Justin behind in complete and utter heartbreak. Oh and get this, Jake left Leah pregnant with his love child while he ran off with his secret lover, Cassie. Yup, you heard that right, about two months ago Leah found out she was pregnant. The town had a field day on that information until Sue corrected everyone in telling them that the baby was actually Justin's not Jake's. That just made things worse for Justin and Leah though. Now the town can't help but talk about how much of a slut she is for breaking up such a loving marriage and how a loving man could betray his innocent wife like that. The two victims really didn't comment much on the accusations since they know that most of them are true. But it just sickens me that people can talk about Cassie so vulgarly then transfer that viciousness to Leah. I guess that it can't be helped when you lived in such a small ass town. That's how far along my step sister is though 2 months pregnant to be exact and that made Justin happy for a moment until he realized that she got pregnant the night he marked her as his mate. It has been a little rocky for those two but I can see their friendship growing, slowly. That's what it is at the moment, just friendship nothing more. Maybe with time but Justin is holding on until he talks to Cassie face to face. My daughter told him not to wait on at least getting to know Leah because when his wife returns he ain't gonna like what he sees. Trying to follow Carlie's words Justin asked Leah out on a date and she happily agreed. So tonight they are doing a dinner and movie thing. I want to have happiness for this but I am totally Switzerland right now. I can't be happy or sad because it's like I am choosing between my family (Justin, Leah) and my best friends (Jake, Cassie) and I can't do that so I am on neutral grounds right now. I just want them all to be happy. I don't know if Cassie is gonna be ecstatic to find out about Leah being pregnant with her husband's child but in the end what is there to do?

Coming out of my thoughts I hear Samuel laughing at something my dad said. Gazing over the porch of my home I see the pack and their imprints surrounding the pool while Quil, Jasper and Carlie are playing on the playground set with all the kids. Who knew that Jasper was a kid kind of guy? He has such a roughness about him but watching him chase the pack kids around the yard is beyond amusing. "How you doing Belle?" Looking back at Carlisle I just smile with such happiness. "Who would have thought this scene possible Carlisle? I mean, the wolves and the vampires hanging out like they aren't enemies. It's astonishing really." Giving me a smile of his own. He gently drapes his arm over my shoulders in a fatherly embrace. "If only my Esme were here to see this, she would be so excited. It's all because of that beautiful daughter of yours Belle. She is really something else." Looking at Carlie again I see her jumping on Jasper's back as he plays pretend pony for the kids. Laughing out loud at the picture in front of me. I take in the golden eyes of my 'SON IN LAW' which holds a glint of revenge in them. I guess I'll be receiving scoldings for laughing at such a display! Oh well it's still funny so I laugh even harder. Carlisle is chuckling along with me now. "Is Jasper acting like a donkey over there? Oh My God, who would have thought a leech playing with a pack of pups?" Hearing Saraia call Jasper a donkey gets me into another fit of laughs! "Hahahahaha! Saraia, I love you so much hon! You make the party much more exciting!" Smiling at my words we all head down to the basement to join the fun.

"Hey I heard you write your own songs? Is that true Elle?" I just nod at Sam's baby sister, "Yeah, we have our own recording studio too. Cassie, Justin, and I love to write songs, sing, and dance so we had this room made for that very purpose. Come, I'll show you." Heading down the staircase I walk towards our studio and go through the glass door. Saraia and Carlisle just follow me in. When we get to the sitting area where the recording takes place I just pick a random song from Cassie's playlist. "This is a song that Justin and Cassie wrote together, it's called I Won't Give Up. They wrote it after confessing how they felt about one another. At the time I was so happy for her because she had such a horrendous childhood. Her mother died giving birth to her but her father, he just used her for his own needs." Staring at Saraia I can see she doesn't quite understand what I mean yet, "He used her body for his own urges hon. Whenever some friend wanted a sample he would sell her for however long until a new bidder came along. Then one day she came across this guy named Douglas, he gave her father enough money to not ask for her back. Told her dad that if he came near his property (Cassie) ever again he would dismember him and burn the guy piece by piece. After speaking with Cassie's dad Douglas let her go, told her to find out who she really is, who she wants to be because she is worth more than what that trash of a father was doing to her. And she did. She traveled all over the world, made friends with all sorts of people, met other hybrids like herself. Then she started going to school. She has at least 9 different degrees right now. Lawyer, Doctor, Teacher, Business, Accountant, Music, Dance, Psychology, and Marine Biology." Laughing at the girl's face I understand. "I think she wanted to take up auto next and I am quite certain that will happen sooner than later since Jake is her... Well you know." Nodding with an amused smile, "So she could be any of those other thing coming here and she chose to be a doctor like you?" I just give a light chuckle at her question, "I guess you're just gonna have to ask her when she comes back if you really want to know." Just as we are exiting the studio I hear the doorbell ring, not really sure who that could be I go to head back upstairs when Carlisle intercepts. "You girls head on out and I'll see who it is." Turning towards the back doors I exit with Saraia right behind me. Kissing my father on the cheek and reaching my arms out to Samuel. I kiss the man tenderly before taking him into a loving embrace when I hear a voice that I haven't heard in oh so long come from the upper balcony. "BELLIE BOO BOO! I'M HOME!" And with that I see a blurred figure jump from the second story level into our 30 feet pool. Oh Emmie Bear, how I miss your ridiculous antics!


	25. Chapter 25 (Papers to Sign)

**A/N: Hey ya'll here's another chapter for you. Hope you enjoy! Until next time...**

* * *

 **Sam POV- November 4th**

 **"Bellie Boo Boo, I'm Home!"** Looking up towards the second level balcony only to see a white blur bomb into the pool I can only guess that the two other Cullen's have finally joined us. "Emmett! I told you not to do that! There are children here, what kind of example are you setting! Ugh, unbelievable!" Seeing the blonde one yelling at the lug in the pool while my imprint laughs at the guys shenanigans, I do have to admit that it is a little funny. The white blur known as Emmett jumps out of the pool as the upset Blondie gives him a towel to dry off with as she proceeds to scold him. "Rosie, it's fine. The guys were doing it earlier. I think we just might install a slide so that the kids can have the same enjoyment as their fathers are having." Rose doesn't look any happier about that set of information but stops as she envelops my Elle in a sisterly hug. "I missed you Belle. Um, is Justin here at all? I didn't really smell his reek anywhere." Everyone by the pool area goes silent and the only noise is the laughter coming from the kids on the playground set. The floor is all Elle's for the taking. "Well… He's actually not here right now." The hulk of a vampire, Emmett walks over and takes my mate into a big hug before questioning her thoroughly. "That wasn't vague at all Bellie Boo Boo. What's up? You're not telling us something? Is he not with the wolf girl anymore because from what Jake said they were mates right?" Hearing my pack brothers name got all the guys on edge as Emmett continues, "Look, it sucks. We get it, Justin fucked up and brought an innocent woman into the mix of things when he should have manned up and told Cassie the truth. From her standpoint she was beyond heartbroken but Cassie had to get over it faster than someone normally would. Shit happened and Jake... He was there for her every step of the way. Even though the guy stinks of wet dog he is honesty super chill and fucking hilarious! There wasn't a day where we didn't fuck something up with our pranks but you know our girls they got our balls in reign." Rose swiftly slaps her husband behind the head before she speaks. "Cassie gave me paperwork that Justin needs to sign. I don't know how he's gonna take it but I have them." Elle's face is in deep thought right now. I can only guess what type of papers they are? Divorce papers obviously. I come out of my own musing by my mates next question. "Is she happy right now? With Jake? Are they… Do you see them being together more than just friends?" Emmett has a huge ass smile on his face before answering her, "Jake fucking loves her Belle. I know it was extremely fast after all the ache she had to endure but that guy is a fucking life savor. They would go on long walks, talk for hours at a time. He started teaching her the basics of mechanics which made Rose like Jake just a little more than normal. We could see how much Justin and Cassie were in love but those two. They are soul mates through and through. I know that Jake doesn't want to push her into a relationship until she talks to Justin and I respect him for that because it shows how much he really wants to make things work with Cassie. She agreed to those terms as well. But he needs to sign the divorce papers before she comes, it's inevitable. They are both meant to be with other people." Just when Elle was about to say something someone else cuts her off. " **Did you just say Fucking Divorce Papers!?"** Turning around all I see is an enraged Justin with my pack sister who has sadness held within her eyes. Fuck I swear this guys needs to choose what he really wants and soon. If not he'll lose Leah for good! With that Leah runs back into the house. Elle runs past Justin and follows Leah hoping to stop her in her hasty departure.

* * *

 **Justin POV - November 4th**

We just finished eating dinner at Leah's favorite restaurant when she said that she wasn't feeling too good. So instead of heading to the movies like we planned I asked her if she wanted to see the massive entertainment room at Belle's house. Of course she was all smiles at that so I took that as a yes. After the long ride home from Seattle I head straight to what use to be my old home. Yes, old home. I decided to move closer to Leah especially after I found out that she was pregnant with my baby. If I was being honest with myself my mate is really beautiful in a natural earthy way. I don't know if that sounds stupid but Leah puts my wolf at ease. The woman doesn't need makeup or sexy clothes to be gorgeous to me. When I was with Cassie it was pretty much the same way too. My wolf liked her smell and the strength she had after going through such a dreadful past. She never had to dress up fancy it's not like she didn't enjoy it but what can I say my wife is a girly girl at heart. I always thought that my Cassie was my imprint well until I actually imprinted that is. Meeting my true mate just caused my emotions to go haywire. Confusion, lust, love, regret, disgust, devotion. Happiness could be in my whole persona one minute and then I suddenly get overwhelmed with deep depression in the next. Just having my feelings all over the place threw me off constantly but in the end it was never Leah's fault. I am the only one to blame, I should have spoken up when I had the chance and knowing that Rose and Emmett are coming to town soon I'm sure to be receiving some ass whooping!

Gazing over to my right I take in the sight before me, I really need to show my mate how much she really means to me. I just need to speak with Cassie before starting something serious with Leah, she deserves to have all of me not just half. That's not fair to her, and it's definitely not fair to our child. Moving a strand of hair out of her eyes and tucking it behind her ear I try to awaken her from her deep slumber, "Lee… Hey, we're here. Did you want me to carry you in? You know I don't mind." Watching as she slowly opens her eyes I can see true love showing in those depths and it takes my breath away for a moment. Smiling down I take her face into my hands and do the unthinkable. I press my lips onto her own. It's not rough but I can feel the tingle and underlining passion within. Gently nibbling on her bottom lip she willingly opens up and that's when I devour her. Her scent, taste, everything just clouds my mind and hearing her moan. God, I need to stop before we cross a line that we both don't want to. Moving back a little to give her some air I swoop in slowly to lay another chaste kiss on her lips before grabbing our stuff. Getting out of my truck I move around to open her door. Taking her hand into my own, it feels right, warm, content. I want to feel guilty about it a very small part of me does but in this very moment I just want to soak up whatever happiness I can get.

Upon entering the house I can tell that Rose and Emmett are here just by the scent in the air. Not sure if my wife has returned with them but eager to find out I move quickly down the basement stairs and towards the pool area. I faintly hear Leah right behind me when I tune into Emmett's conversation that is currently happening outside. "Jake fucking loves her Belle. I know it was extremely fast after all the ache she had to endure but that guy is a fucking life savor. They would go on long walks, talk for hours at a time, horseback riding whenever she got too emotional. He started teaching her the basics of mechanics which made Rose like Jake just a little more than normal. We could see how much Justin and Cassie were in love but those two. They are soul mates through and through. I know that Jake doesn't want to push her into a relationship until she talks to Justin and I respect him for that because it shows how much he really wants to make things work with Cassie. She agreed to those terms as well. But he needs to sign the divorce papers before she comes, it's inevitable. They are both meant to be with other people." Just listening to Emmett's speech about my wife and Jake makes my insides churn. She's moved on? The guy's in love with her already... Of course who wouldn't fall in love with my wife, she's amazing. Wow, Jake wants us to speak before committing himself to her? That sounds like something I would do. Wait, WHAT!? Did he just say? "Did you just say Fucking Divorce Papers!?" Not realizing I spoke these words out loud until I feel Bellie run past me after my imprint. FUCK! Damn it Justin, not again. I just keep fucking shit up with my radiant beauty!

Closing my eyes I go to follow Bellie and Leah when a hand stops me. Looking up I notice the hand belongs to the Quileute Alpha, Sam. Giving him a questionable eye he answers before I need to ask. "Let Elle take care of it brother. I think you need to speak with these two before figuring things out with Leah. It'll help both sides in the long run, don't you think?" Sighing to myself I silently agree before going to welcome my two favorite Cullen's. "Hey Man, how you been?" I say walking up to Emmett, he just shakes right hand before giving me a massive punch into my gut. "Ugh, Fuck! Okay, I deserved that one." Laughing at my response I finally get an answer, "I missed you too brother! But man, you fucked shit up fast didn't you?" Showing him the finger I turn my eyes towards Rosie, oh man, she looks pissed off. "I'm sorry Rosie." With my head down I continue, "I know I hurt her so much. I want to say it was an accident because in actuality it was but in the end I can't change what happened. I would if I could but I can't." Looking up again I see that she moved closer, taking my hand to help me up from my crouched position she then proceeds to sucker punch me the exact same spot as her husband. "Oh Fuck! Shit that hurt more than the first one." Feeling a light tap on my shoulder I gaze up to see her smiling. "You'll be forgiven Justin. As soon as you sign these papers." Staring at her in disbelief all I can feel is hurt. I stand up with hardness in my eyes as I take the envelope from her. "I'll sign these after I talk to my wife." With that said I turn to walk back into the house but before I can fully reach the door I hear Rosie's voice once more. **"Don't cause her more pain then you already have Jus… You promised to love and protect her for better or worse. Now is the time to protect her… To protect her from you."** I know she's right. By not signing I am disregarding my wife once again, I just... I don't want to lose her anymore than I already have and the thought of that happening frightens me more than anything else. The thought of _Losing my first love_. With not a word left to say I head to the one room that I have not been able to go to since Cassie left. _Our Love Sweet_ , our bedroom.


	26. Chapter 26 (Facing Consequences)

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS OR ANY OF THE SONGS GIVEN WITHIN MY STORY. Hey guys, here is another chapter. I'll try to get my second one out before Tuesday for ya'll! The song I mention is "The Reason by Hoobastank." Alright Enjoy! Oh and I promise to be putting more Sam/Bella moments in the next chapters. I am trying to post between Sundays-Tuesdays cause the rest of the week is just crazy insane for me! Until then...**

* * *

 **Belle POV - November 4th**

I swear I'm about to kick my brother's sorry ass pretty soon for talking stupid! It's like whiplash with him. One moment he's all lovey towards Leah and the next he is pissed because Cassie left with Jake? It's annoying as shit! Can't he see how much Leah is hurting when he mentions his own wife? I know Justin still loves my bestie but constantly having this hot cold attitude just makes Leah feel worthless and not wanted. " **Leah, Leah wait please hon! Don't run out."** I catch her wrist before she bolts up the stairs. Turning her to face me I take her into my arms as I feel her hot tears on my shoulder. "I'm sorry sister. Please just give him more time okay. I get it. But Cassie is really the only woman he has ever loved and the same goes for her. As far as I can tell, she is giving him an out because my best friend knows that in the end, you are meant to be with Justin just as she is destined to be with Jake. It sucks right now but with time all will heal. Forgiveness is a really big factor in a situation like this. And my girl is probably hurting more than the two of you combined. But I know her well enough to know that she doesn't want Justin in any type of agony no matter how much that ass betrayed her." When she pulls away I can feel her awkwardness and how uncomfortable it is for her to be crying on my shoulder let alone crying at all. She's a hard ass that's for sure. "I understand okay, I do. Honestly, I don't ever see someone truly accepting me for who I am anyways. My life is a total cluster fuck Bella. I mean sure I had Sam, he was my first everything. Kiss, love, lover. I truly loved him with everything I had. When Sam decided to cut off our engagement I felt totally and utterly alone. Unwanted really." Seeing how much she needs to vent and explain herself to me I take her into our music room where we sit down and get comfortable. "Go ahead Leah, I'm here to listen." I can see the contemplation she is going through.

With a frown on her face she opens her mouth once more, "When my dad kept hanging out with Sam after our breakup I went ballistic. Thinking to myself that my own father was choosing my ex over his own daughter. Of course getting mad only helped me turn into a fucking fur ball instead. But in the end I was just a stupid emotional wreck. To even think my dad could do such a thing to me knowing how much he loved me… I was just blinded by rage and hurt. I knew how much of a son he thought of Sam so in the end I was just being a bitch, being selfish. I am… I am the reason that my father died Bella. Me. Mom tries to deny it but I know it was my fault all along. I was feeling like a constant disappointment to him and when I suddenly had enough and spoke up. He had his heart attack, right in front of me. When Emily came here for the funeral I thought to myself, finally someone who cares. Someone who will listen and be here for me. The moment I saw her looking at Sam in a sexual way I about lost my mind let alone my heart. I hated her from then on. Let me tell you when I caught her fucking Riley in Port Angeles I had every intention of letting Sam and the elders know. Imprinting is suppose to be sacred, cheating on your mate shouldn't be possible right? I mean why would you want someone else… But her words are what stopped me in the end. What she said was the truth. She really just smothered it in my face that Sam would never believe me let alone want someone like me, that I would never be good enough since I killed my own daddy!" She laughs bitterly to herself before going on. "I was so scared to be near my family, felt useless in the eyes of my Alpha, and looked worthless to my pack brothers. "

"The day Jake came in to my fucked up head I was beyond annoyed... At first I ignored him but the bastard wouldn't leave me be. So I told him to fuck off. You wanna know what he told me that got my attention? He said that he could show me how to really fuck off." Laughing with amusing this time around I just smiled with her. "The guy just manhandled me into submission Bella and I had never been more turned on in my entire life! I constantly wanted him, needed him. I seriously let myself believe that he was it for me. Of course, I tried not to let it show but after being with him for 2 and a half years feelings tend to get involved. I honestly fell in love with him after six months of being together. I knew he could never feel the same way and it took me so long to finally build up the courage to say something. Even if he stopped wanting to be with me physically I was willing to at least tell him how he really made me feel. There was one small problem though. You see the night I was planning on confessing my love for Jake is the night I found out he imprinted on Cassie. My God, I thought losing Sam was bad. It was nothing compared to losing Jake, the one person who understood the deep anguish I was feeling all those years ago. The one person who made me think that I mattered."

Keeping my eyes on her I can see her guilt seeping in now but under it all... Love is shining in her eyes, clear as day. "The day Justin came into my dance studio for an interview I went into complete shock. I couldn't believe that I had finally imprinted after all this time but when the guy told me that 'he was married, loved his wife completely and would never betray her in any way', I got so angry! I seriously was pissed. Not at him or Cassie but at the Gods who thought connecting me to someone who was married would be okay! We were fighting the imprint the whole time but it wasn't that bad because we worked together. I was just so confused, I think it didn't help that I thought he was married to you and not Cassie." Giving off a slightly dull laugh. "God we really were senseless to not ask you straight up about being married to Justin. Anyways, the night we got drunk he started to confess how I made him feel. Told me that his wolf loved me and that the man couldn't help but feel the same. I don't know if he remembers at all but at first I refused to believe his feelings. I mean I was flabbergasted because I knew how much he loved his wife still. Then the unthinkable happened. Just like Jake, your brothers wolf put me into submission. I want to put out there that drinking isn't really a habit of mine but that night I thought we both could use it. By the time Justin's wolf took over we were beyond wasted. I was missing Jake, he was sad to be losing his wife to another man. Obviously everyone knows what happened after that." Shutting my eyes at this point. I'm not sure what to feel other than heartbreak for my best friend. "I went straight to the elders the next day completely horrified of the act that I committed. Bella, the look on his face when I woke up in his arms. At that moment I just knew in my heart that love was never meant to happen for me. If the people I kept loving would only leave me in the end, thinking that I am filth. Because that's how he looked at me. Like I was nothing but a mistake. Am I not good enough for anyone? Not even my own mate? Am I that disgusting to be with?" Silent tears stream down her face, I gently wipe them away.

Taking her hand into my own. I direct her towards the studio monitors, she seems to be taking in the different devices and instruments that are the same room as us. I sit her on one of the chairs before I start to talk. "When I first met Cassie we were just acquaintances. Both of us were majoring in the medical field. Sure we would study together every now and then but nothing more… Until my mom was killed. After that incident she introduced me to music, expressing myself through song. I was nervous at first since I had to left feet but writing came naturally and eventually music grew from that. I know you love to dance Leah but have you ever written your own song?" Seeing her shake her head no, "You would think that after my mother's death I would at least write my first song for her huh…" Laughing lightly at nothing in particular I tell her what only Cassie really knew. "I didn't really tell him how I felt before I left Forks. I didn't really figure out my true feelings until I was away from here. You see, I loved Jake very much. Sure he was my best friend but just the person he is in itself." Smiling at my youthful memories going through my head "You can't help but fall in love with the guy, the man that he was becoming." Of course she has a surprised look on her face. "His strength, his love, his friendship. It changed me. He doesn't know this song exist so let's keep it our little secret okay, it's called The Reason." As the song plays I explain some things to her, "Just like you I felt so alone Leah. Edward and his family didn't want me… My own best friend wanted nothing to do with me… My only friend. These are just some of the things I felt when I left this town behind. When I wrote this I was thinking of how I felt towards him. Me loving him but never able to actually be with him. I knew I would survive without him eventually but the reality of his not wanting me around, it really hurt. It actually tore me to pieces more than Edward ever did. But I knew that he was my reason to change, to make myself better because in the end. I didn't feel good enough to be with someone as remarkable as Jake. Moving on from the stupid innocent girl that would never truly be worthy of him." We listen till the song ends. "I understand that all these emotions are bottled up inside you right now. Just feel the music, let it flow. Try and write your own lyrics Leah. If not go ahead and use the studio to dance your heart out." Giving me a forced smile but with gratefulness shining in her eyes I let her know that I gotta go kick my brothers ass for being such an idiot towards her. After receiving a slight laugh I tell her to take all the time she needs in my safe haven and when she's ready I'll be waiting for her.

* * *

 **Justin POV - November 4th**

As I slowly climb the stairs that leads to what was once the most memorable and safest place in the house to me. I can't help but think back on how I really fucked up my life. I was in total bliss before moving here. Had everything I needed, all that I wanted but holding this envelope in my hand shows me what is really to come. The end. The end of my old life, the old me, the me that was content and happy with the only woman that I had ever loved. I stop right before our red door, yes red. My wife wanted to make sure our room left a statement, it didn't help the wording on the door either. Justin & Cassie's Playroom, my brother's got a kick out of that but Bellie just looked mortified. Man, I remember her face when she saw it, it was fucking hilarious! Opening the door slowly I am struck with the sweet aroma of my Cassie. How I miss her fragrance and sweet laughter. Closing the door behind me I start moving closer to our bed where her scent is the strongest. Sitting on the edge with my hand in my hair I take a moment to calm my nerves. You can do this Justin… You love her enough to let her go… She deserves better than what you have given her, they both do. Taking the tan envelope I slowly open it and take the contents out. Chuckling lightly to myself when I see that she was kind enough to provide a pen to sign with as well. Always thinking ahead my Cassie. Reading over the contents thoroughly I go to sign in when I notice a paper sticking out of the envelope. Looking closer to what this one paper could hold I take note that it's a letter from my wife…

 _My dearest Justin,_

 _This is a day I never thought I would have to go through let alone have to put you through as well. You were my always Justin, my forever soul… I want to say that I am sorry but who am I to take the blame for your treacherous actions? I don't think I need to rehash on how betrayed I felt let alone how much heartache you have caused me, the one person you are suppose to cherish the most. I guess wife means very little now a days. Trust, loyalty, communication, and undying love babe. That's what you promised me and I in returned promised you my everything, my forever, my heart. Now that all of your vows are smashed to pieces like my heart, this is me backing out on my own vows. I wish you the best on your newest journey Justin. I understand, she is your mate, half of your soul and for that I am releasing you of anymore responsibilities towards me. Please, please don't fight me on this Justin. If you ever really loved me, you would give me the same courtesy and do what I am requesting. Do not ever doubt that I loved you because you were my everything, my better half. But just how I am now in your past, you are also something I must move on from. Give me time Justin. My heart still beats for you but slowly and surely Jake's love will take hold. I have no hesitation in giving all me to him willingly. I congratulate you on finding your mate Mr. White. Until we meet again. Farewell..._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Your once beloved,_

 _Cassandra Willis_


	27. Chapter 27 (Accepting Fate)

**A/N: Here is another chapter ya'll. The battle is coming up soon! 2 chapters before that but until then...**

* * *

 **Sam POV - November 28th**

" **Deputy? Are you coming to my house tomorrow night?"** Peering up from my latest report I see Charlie with a knowing look on his face. Laughing internally to myself I don't leave him waiting in wonder, " **Are you offering Chief? You know I don't like to intrude on Swan dinner nights."** Shaking his head in exasperation he just gives me a mock glare. " **Son, you're family now. Even my granddaughter loves you and with that being said that's a ticket in itself. I can already see wedding bells in the near future with the way to two are all over each other. Thank God I won't be surprised this time around but you know Bells she likes to keep me on my toes!"** Chuckling along with him I give him a 'yes' in confirmation before going back to my report. Checking the time I only have one hour left before I can head home and get ready for our movie night out _._ These past few months has been one drama after the next. There was a short period where I gave Elle the space she needed to decide for herself what she really wanted. I didn't want to force her into being with me, I wanted her to want me for well me. I'll admit that I had never been more nervous in my entire life than during that one week. All I could do was hope and pray that she accepted the imprint. I still remember it like it was yesterday.

 **Flashback...**

 _Pain… My heart and body is in pure agony right now. It has been 7 days since I've seen my Elle. Stupid, stupid idiot! Why would you tell her to take that amount of time to think? It feels like years since I've looked into the beautiful orbs of hers or smelt her sweet and additive aroma. Staying in wolf form helps me from destroying my cottage or any of my pack mates. So here I am laying beyond the tree edge in the back of my house waiting for my imprint to tell me that she wants nothing to do with me... Fuck, my chest. Closing my eyes I take in the sound of the forest to calm my nerves. The chirping of the birds above me, the little running feet of the morning squirrels looking for nuts, that fat racoon that has been trying to go through my trash bin for the past month and a half. Bastard little thing!_ _ **Bang! Crunch, crunch, crunch.**_ _What the hell is that. Taking in a whiff I swiftly open my eyes in amazement._

 _Looking towards my backyard I scan over the sight before me… My Elle, she here! Man she looks a mess but all I can think to myself is perfection. Behind the red puffy eyes, pink nose, and disheveled hair is my beauty, my imprint. Her outfit makes her look even more radiant. She has a white spaghetti strap dress that flares out at her hips. The design on her dress is pink, white, and magenta flowers. Perfect. Stepping out of the trees I can see and smell the salty tears streaming down her face, oh my Elle. Slowly walking over to her she runs to me with such speed that I can't change back fast enough. We end up landing on the ground a second later with me still in my wolf form. I just stay still as she hugs me tightly to her body._ " _ **Oh Samuel, I can't…**_ " _She can't? Oh no, please no. I feel my heart die just a bit with the possible rejection when I hear her sweet voice again._ " _ **I can't be without you Samuel. It hurts so much! My soul yearns to be yours but my mind and heart are willing to give you everything that I have. All of me my Samuel, my wolf, and my love. I am so sorry if I hurt you in any way! I know I was in pain but it cannot compete to what you were probably dealing with. If I had my choice I would have come back to you on my second day but you specifically told me to take a week. Why a whole week Sam? It was much too long to be without you!"**_ _Gazing into her eyes I take in the love, compassion, and desire it holds. Giving her body a little nudge with my nose I step back and transform into my human self. Smiling down at her,_ " _ **I'm sorry Elle. I thought you needed that much time to think, but never again will I be so selfish and ask so much from you."**_ _Moving closer to her, I take her into my arms and hold her as if it would be my last. How I missed feeling these tingles all over my body when she is this near._ " _ **I have loved you since I set eyes on you my Elle. This choice, I wanted you to make for you. You have dealt with so much that I did not want to be a burden. I promise to love you till my last breath and to protect you and Carlie with my own life. I love you Elle, it's as simple as that."**_ _Feeling her body against mine my wolf can't help but feel warmth and content. Kissing her lightly on her head I look down to peer into those mysterious eyes of hers._ " _ **I want you to know Sam that you will never be a burden, but a treasure to me. Do you understand? The day we met I had never been so confused in my life! I seriously wanted to jump your bones! Hey, don't laugh at me! Seriously, I was a mess but now. Now I can't wait to be yours so yes Samuel I accept. I accept the imprint, I accept the wolf, but most importantly I accept you the man. The one with such strength and love. The one who takes care of his pack, his people, his community. The one who I know will take care of my heart."**_ _My will to stop myself from acting foolishly flies out the window by her words. The next thing I know is I'm kissing her with all the passion and love that I have ever felt in my entire life. Nipping at her bottom lip she willingly opens up to e and that's when I dive into the sweet essence that is my mate. She taste as good as she smells and I can't get enough._

 **End Flashback...**

That day we made our relationship official and we both agreed to take things slow for ourselves and for Carlie's sake. There are some days where we have our alone time then there are our family nights where we take our girl. We've taken Carlie camping, hiking, cliff diving, wolf running which is her absolute favorite. Jasper had to get use to sharing his mate with everyone which made Elle laugh but I understood where he was coming from. I respected him and know that he would keep my two girls safe no matter what the cause but the guy just needed alone time like anyone of us. So every occasion that we called family time I invite him along. Just spending that quality time together, I think back on the childhood I had. Mine was complete shit, but these two girls. God they are such blessings. I never knew that my heart could feel so full and happy but every moment spent with them makes all the pain and suffering I went through worthwhile.

I seriously can't wait for the day to come where everything will be at peace for once. But the time is near. _Only 14 days_. That's how long we have before the Bitch Battle arrives. That's what Paul's been calling it since we found out about the psychotic leech. Everyone seems to be prepared but Elle is still concerned whether Jake and Cassie are going to be here to help us. I've talked to Carlie and Rose about it just because my imprint was putting herself through more stress than she needed to. The two are coming home sooner than later. Like within the next few days, I didn't speak a word of it just because I didn't want Justin to freak out so soon. Ever since he received the divorce papers from Rose the day both Cullen's arrived the guy has been distant. Doesn't speak to anyone besides Leah and Carlie. He hardly goes out in wolf form which I know is only hurting him more than he admits to his mate. No one can reach him. I remember walking in on Elle yelling at him regarding Leah. I had to stop her from saying anything she would regret in the end. Justin already looked to be going through a great amount of guilt, for whom I was unsure of.

 **Flashback…**

" **Fuck Justin! Don't you dare hurt your mate anymore than she is. Everyone knows you fucked up, accept it and get passed it. My niece or nephew will be here sooner than later and Jus… Cassie is giving you something that she needs too. I am sorry to say that Jake is the one helping her but why should there even be a sorry? She's in pain and I know Jake. He will love her, cherish her, and make sure she wants for nothing brother! But you… what are doing to prove Leah that she is worthy of being loved besides bearing your child. She's told me her story, she loves you but feels like no one will ever be able to love a person like her!? I know your heart brother and yes you fucked up but don't mess up the only good thing you have left. Fix you… But Love Leah with all you have not half ass."** The guy is just taking all Elle has to say. From my view he is clutching on to a letter with the divorce papers beside him. His body is stiff but there is no mistaking the smell of salty tears in the air. " **Babe, lets give him some space. Sometimes a man needs to mourn in silence so let him have this time. I will see to it that Leah gets home safely brother. Do take your time."** With a quick glance from the man on the ground weeping in his own heartbreak we leave the room.

 **End of Flashback...**

And now Justin can't even be in the same room as my mate. Elle is sad about it but nothing she said was a lie. I think that's why she wants Cassie to come home so bad. So Justin can come out of this guy retching mood before he gets killed in the battle.

The one thing that threw both Elle and myself off was how both my pack and the Cullen's are acting towards one another. In less than a week they accepted Jasper like nothing. There was still a little skepticism but they took him in as one of our own. However, the shocker was how fast the imprints and wolves welcomed Emmett and Rose! It took one day. That's it, one day and Rose was helping Emery and Quil out at Jacob's auto shop. Making sure all of the finances were in order, putting the guys in there place whenever it was needed. While Emmett joined Paul on building more homes on the reservation and of course the kids loved playing video games with the guy. Everyone loved Jasper, Emmett, Rose, and Carlisle. Nevertheless there is always an outsider and Edward was that chosen individual. The guys fucking hated him on sight. I guess there is still grudges on how he left my Elle abandoned in the forest and the fact that the mind reader kept telling my mate how weak she is to even fight in such a battle let alone let her daughter help. When Elle called him a fucking pussy it was one of the best days of my life but then again Carlisle's disapproval got us all shutting down quickly. When Carlie told baby Cullen to train or leave he shaped up real fast, then my mate kicked his sorry ass which was even better but since then he is okay. Not my favorite Cullen but I don't want to rip his head off as much as I did when the fucker first got here. In the end I guess it all makes sense. Why all of us are acting like a big family, the prophecy did speak of such things happening. The peace between enemies. Coming out of my musing I check my report once more than the time. Giving my good day to the next crew on duty I head to my truck and start the journey home.


	28. Chapter 28 (Family Time)

**A/N: Here's a short chapter for you guys.. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Bella/Belle POV - November 28th**

Just getting home from work I walk through the door and spot Justin talking to Carlie in the kitchen. I feel so bad about yelling at him but that's what sisters are for right. To help you get your head out of your own ass but then again he has been avoiding me like the plague. Looking into the kitchen once more I make the decision to go talk to him. As I get closer I take notice that they are not alone. Leah, Joseff, Carlisle, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper are in attendance as well. This is weird. " **What's going on?"** I ask with slight confusion and curiosity in my tone. Everyone is staring at me now when Carlie speaks up. " **Mom… Aunt Cassie and Jake will be coming home in 2 days time but they won't be alone."** Waiting patiently she continues, " **We were waiting for you to get home so I can tell all of you what's going on. Come sit so I can start."** Sitting next to Justin I can sense his uneasiness so I look at him with a small smile then take his hand into my own. Showing the love I have in my eyes I feel the light squeeze before my daughter starts her explanation. " **They will be accompanied by 4 others. Peter, Char, a child, and a nomad."** A child? Why would there be a child? Unless… " **Obviously everyone here knows who Peter and Charlotte are so I'm going to talk about the other two. The nomad, his name is Douglas. Mom and Uncle Justin know about this guy mostly because of how he freed Aunt Cassie when she was enslaved by her own birth father. However, Jasper knows him from the Southern Wars as well. Douglas use to fight with him, Peter, and Charlotte. The one thing I did want to reveal was the fact that this is the same guy who helped us escape when we first got kidnapped in Pennsylvania. Do you remember that mom? You said that everyone was dismembered but you didn't stay long enough to investigate. Douglas was the one that saved us. He heard Nathan and Victoria talking about the Cullen's and what she planned on doing to the wretched Swan. At first he wasn't too sure on what to do until we were actually captured. It was our scent that helped him make the choice. Don't give me those weird looks. Okay so Douglas doesn't remember his human history but I had a dream of this man and I know where he came from... His human name is Douglas Uley."** What the fuck! " **After leaving the southern camp he came across a woman, a native woman named Atarah."** I gasp in shock when I feel my brothers hand tighten in my own! " **Atarah was his mate, they had a son together whom he gave back to her people after the loss of his own mate. His son's name was Isaac White."** Oh fuck! Shit just got a lot more interesting! " **Uncle Justin, Douglas is your grandfather, my great grandfather who saved Aunt Cassie! Isn't this insane! And he is coming here to help us in the battle with Victoria. So when I told you that he decided to help us escape from Nathan because of our scent it's because I smelt like his mate, Atarah. You smelt like dad. His family. He wasn't there the second time we got kidnapped but when he found out what happened he came across Alice Cullen."** My daughter is looking intently on Jasper and Carlisle now. " **Alice was trying to stop Jasper from finding me, his mate. Douglas witnessed Alice and Victoria making a deal with one another. Alice would give my mother up to Victoria willingly if Victoria kills me in exchange."**

 _Rage and death_. That's the emotions I am feeling right now which confuses me since I was feeling fear just moments ago. Then I realize that Jasper is radiating his own emotions. Carlie steps towards her mate and engulfs him into a hug. " **Major, calm down. I am safe, you will keep me and mama safe. Nothing will happen okay."** When our Major embraces her she continues her tale. " **What Alice didn't count on was moms suppose death. Carlisle remember when she called you to find out where we were after you rescued us? Alice believes that mom is dead and told Victoria that she should just kill off whatever family mom has left. Meaning me and Charlie. Alice has gone straight to the Volturi. She is making sure that the kings have knowledge of the newborn army that is being created by Victoria to destroy the Cullen Clan in hopes that they will kill me as well. This is something that Aro does not mind happening since he views this coven as a threat and with me a suppose human it isn't something they are worried over."** Watching the betrayal and hurt cross Carlisle's face is not what my Carlie wanted to happen but it must be done. " **Alice has joined the guard. Aro sees this as his gain but in actuality it will be his downfall. The psychic can't see anything we are doing. She is making up lies and now the threat of the Volturi is closer than I had anticipated. Instead of being here is late April they are bringing their entire guard, late February at the latest. We must let the pack know and find any others who may stand beside us when this comes. If they wish not to fight that is fine, I will protect them but everyone must know what is coming! The Blue Eyed Beauty will reign."** After 5 minutes of silence Justin voices what I have been wondering the entire time… " **Sweetheart? Who is the child that is coming with your Aunt Cassie?"** Carlie has a frown on her face before all hell breaks loose. " **His name is L.J. or Lucas Jayson White Uncle Justin…"** Confusion is all you see from Justin until my daughter speaks the next words, " **Uncle, L.J. is your son."**

* * *

 **Sam POV - November 28th**

I just got the strangest feeling in my gut when I get home. Like something bad is about to happen. Noticing this the first thing I do is call Elle, but there is no answer. Then I try Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett. Fuck. No one is answering their damn phone. Going on instinct here I shed my clothes and transform, running straight to my second home, Elle's. Reaching the house I can see my mate in the kitchen from this distance. Everything seems to be fine but why did I feel like I was being stabbed. Then I see it, Justin is running from the house and transforms mid jump before taking off in the other direction. Leah follows him but stops before collapsing into sobs. What the fuck? Finding one of my hidden cutoffs I pull it on before dashing towards my destination. Going through the back gate, up the stairs, I can still see Leah on the back second level porch crying. Following my imprints scent into the kitchen I suddenly listen to what is going on. **"Just like me he is aging fast. When he gets here he will look like a 4 year old but in actuality he is only 3 and a half months old. I'm sorry if I withheld this information but we needed everyone's head into training. Aunt Cassie wanted me to tell you before they got here."** What is going on? Entering the kitchen my mate looks between happy, sad, mad, and ecstatic. **"Um, Hi…"** Everyone looks at me with amusement before Elle is hugging me tightly. Wrapping her into my warmth I take in her scent and slowly ease my worry before asking. **"So is there a reason behind my gut wrenching feeling I got earlier cause it only happens when something bad is happening?"** Carlie just laughs at me before giving me a rundown on what's going on. _Douglas Uley, Alice Cullen, Volturi, and Lucas._ Forget the peace before the storm. Here we go again. **"So I'm guessing that we are cancelling our movie night then?"** I ask while looking down at my imprint. Shaking her head with a delicate smile. **"No, we're still going. Why don't you get ready over here hon then we can head out."**

We just got out of the movie that Carlie wanted to see so bad, 'Beauty and The Beast'. She said that it was a bedtime story that her dad would read to her all the time and she couldn't wait to see the actual movie. I gotta say that it was pretty good too. The beast was pretty bad ass! It's funny how Emma Watson was the princess considering how much she played a character who loved books on Harry Potter. These are some facts that my Elle made me aware of before we even sat down to watch the movie. It was an incredibly adorable moment where I wanted to ravish her but stopped myself before committing such an act in front of my adoptive daughter. **"Baby girl? Where did you want to go eat tonight?"** She goes into deep thought before saying **"Chinese."** Very well Chinese Buffet it is. We've been doing this thing where we try out different types of food every time we have family night. So far we had, Italian, Mexican, Irish, Greek, and Japanese. I'm not sure how authentic the Irish and Greek dishes were but our girl enjoyed it so there is no doubt that we'll be visiting it in the future. After dinner we parted ways with Carlie and Jasper so he could go hunting. Driving home with Elle is somewhat peaceful. She's humming along to the song on the radio, it's a nice silence like some people say. **"Samuel?"** Taking a quick glance at my girl, **"Yes, sweetheart?"** She is biting her lip and contemplating whether to ask me her question or not. I just let her think a little more so I don't interrupt any thoughts she might be having. **"Take me home."** Looking at her with bewilderment I am not sure how to respond to that since I am currently taking her home now? **"Elle…"** Seeing my face she understands how puzzled I am, **"Samuel, what I meant to say was take me home… with you."** Shock, extreme excitement and desire. That's some of what I am feeling right now. God no wonder Carlie rushed away, she knew what her mother wanted! Laughing internally I respond with the only words that are on my mind, **"Babe, it'll be my pleasure…"**


	29. Chapter 29 (Blissful Night)

**A/N: Hey ya'll so sorry it's taking forever to update! I will admit that I hit a blank spot in my brain as to where to go next in this story. This is a short chapter but I am working on getting the next one out by Tuesday for you! Alright my lovelies! Enjoy... PLEASE BE AWARE... THIS CHAPTER IS FULL OF SEXUAL CONTENT SO IF YOU DO NOT APPRECIATE... DO NOT READ THIS PARTICULAR CHAPTER! Thank you!**

* * *

 **Bella/Belle POV - November 28th**

This is it, this is the night that I have been waiting for. I want to say I am nervous but staring at the man in front of me all I feel is need. I have only been with Jayson so I am not clueless on how to please a man but to bring pleasure to my mate, my wolf. I might need to step up my game. He's been with others before me so he has more experience in that area as sad as that sounds. Walking into his home I feel so warm, like home, comfort. " **Did you want something to drink hon?"** Gazing into his eyes I can see the excitement so instead of answering I attack. Flinging myself into his arms I jump up where he catches me midair and our lips are locked into a frenzy of kisses. Nipping, sucking, God I want him! Shuffling his footing he holds me against the wall as our clothes start coming off. It doesn't take long for us to be in his room where he roughly throws me on the bed. He looks so fucking good with his ripped biceps and sexy as hell abs but that is not what has me staring so intensely… It's his eyes, they speak volumes. Love, compassion, lust, desire, but the love that is shining clear as day is earth shattering! How did I get so lucky? I found the one man that will cherish me and my family forever. Sacrificing himself just to keep my baby safe! " **I love you Samuel…"** He gently caresses my face with his finger tips before kissing me with so much tenderness I am speechless. " **As I love you my Elle, forever."** Taking the lead now I hook my arms around his neck and bring him down onto my body. Feeling every inch of him against me just make my insides want to burst open. Stripping the rest of his clothing off I take in the man in front of me and one word passes through my mind... _Perfection_.

His tongue slips effortlessly into my mouth as his fingers catch the edge of my panties, pulling them off without breaking our kiss. Sliding a finger down my slit with a sexy ass smile on his face, " **You're so fucking wet babe and God do you smell delicious!"** Breathing in my scent with a seductive smirk on his face " **Do mind if I have a taste sweetheart?"** With a low moan from my mouth he proceeds to kiss me down my neck, my stomach and crawled between my legs where he then slides them open, " **Fuck baby… You're so beautiful."** he whispers to me before I feel his tongue on my clit, frantically working me into sweet ecstasy. I grab his hair and arch my back up while bucking my hips into his face when he inserts two fingers into my dripping core. " **Fuck Sam! Yes, that feels so good!"** Sending me well over the edge into complete bliss. I lay there panting and breathless. " **You taste amazing Elle"** He moves back up then kisses me passionately which only turns me on even more when I taste myself on his lips. I am a moaning mess when I feel his calloused hand cup my breast only to tease me with those magical fingers. When I feel his tongue flicker across my nipples endlessly I am hit straight to my core with fucking lust! Going from one breast to the other. My body just shudders with pure desire and passion. Making me want for nothing. He nuzzles his head into my neck while giving me sweet kisses and slowly draws up to my jaw where he places a lingering kiss on my lips. I wrap my hands around his neck and press myself closer to him. I feel his tongue nip at my bottom lip and I gasp a little as he kisses me harder. With ragged breaths I pull my head back and see his eyes filled with an unknown need, a need to claim me as his own. " **I can't wait baby, I need to be inside you."** With a sweet smile on my lips, " **Then claim me mate, take me… All of me."**

With those words being said I see a slight flicker in his eyes before he flips me on to my stomach as he pushes me into doggy style position. It's my personal favorite which he will come to know of in the near future. Feeling his cock at my entrance he gives a quick thrust only to be met with a loud moan on both our parts, fucking amazing. Going at a steading rhythm he starts pounding into me while gripping my hips for leverage, I am on the brink of coming again when he starts talking. " **You like feeling my cock inside you huh baby? Me pounding into that sweet cunt of yours!"** All I can do is fucking moan with such eagerness. " **Fuck you feel so tight, so damn good baby! Mmm…"** I don't know how much longer I can last, I can feel my stomach clenching once again when he moves his hand over my clit and starts circling my sweet spot! " **Oh fuck Samuel! I'm gonna…"** Feeling the undeniable satisfaction run through me I sense that my mate is near. His movements are becoming more frantic as I feel myself about to cum once more… Right when we reach our edge I feel a slight tingle on my right neckline, it's really not overpowering since I am still in the euphoric state at the moment.

Moving my head a little I realize that I am under the covers with Samuel snoring right behind me. I must have blacked out after we were done. Turning into my mans arms I pull him closer as I lay my head on his chest. With elation and contentment running through me as I fall asleep with ease.


	30. Chapter 30 (Welcome Back, Wife)

**A/N: Hey my lovelies... I thank you so much for your patience! I am working on another chapter now and hope to have it out by tomorrow. The battle is almost here, Yay! But then again so is the mysterious Douglas Uley. I'll be sure to have him introduced soon! Until then!**

* * *

 **Cassie POV- December 1st**

Looking over to Jake as he drives us closer and closer to Forks I feel excitement and fear bubbling within me. I have missed Elle and Joseff terribly. They are my family, my brother and sister no matter the hardships that have occured between Justin and I, it doesn't change anything on my end of things. Justin has always been my light in life but sometimes unforeseen occurrences happen, like imprinting. Yes, the ache is still residing in my heart but I see this as a new future for all four of us including my son.

Over the past month with Jake and L.J. we took the time to just be a family and I have to say that it made my heart burst with such passion and understanding for my mate. Knowing that this amazing man beside me not only accepts all the baggage I have gone through with my husband but also accepts me for who I am entirely. One night I broke down and told him my life story since I was born. Rage, sorrow, happiness, laughter. Everything about me he now knows. Of course I already knew his story, the guy is like an open book wanting to be read but that's what I love about him. He is straight forward, no secrets. Just himself. Pulling up to his childhood home I am a little nervous. Carlisle informed me that everyone is training today and there are two wolves on patrol. It's still midday so if they haven't seen us by now they are bound to get a sweet surprise.

Unbuckling L.J from his car seat, Jake lifts my sleeping son into his arms as we head towards the house. As we enter I realize that Billy is not alone, **"Sue, there is nothing we can do for Justin and Leah. They have to work things out on their own. I mean, not only does he have a baby with Cassie but with Leah having his second child as well. The boy has to work on whatever issues he has because we have a war going on and the drama is surely not needed in the packs mindset."** Both of us stop dead in our tracks when we hear the words that just came from Billy's mouth. Leah is pregnant? Pregnant with Justin's child. Wow, this has got to be the best welcome home present ever! Yay…

 **"Knock, Knock… Dad! Is it alright if we come in?"** Jake asks before we enter the house entirely. **"Son? You're home! Yes, yes! Come in!"** Seeing Billing wheel himself from the back porch into the house with the biggest smile on his face makes my heart happy. He must have missed Jake just as much as Jake has been missing him! Moving quickly towards his father Jake swoops in for a tight hug, or as tight as he can with L.J. still in his arms. **"I sure have missed you son…"** There is a silent moment of understanding between the two men before they part embraces. **"You know I missed you old man! I'm sorry for staying away for so long. I hope you understand why I needed to do it though."** My mate looks towards his father with sadness hoping that Billy isn't disappointed in any way. **"Jacob. Son, I could not be any more proud of what you've done. You left with your mate, knowing that she was broken by another. You helped show her how beautiful she is and how much love you are going to give her for the rest of your lives. So no, I am not upset but I am proud to call you my son."** I can clearly smell the salty tears that are about to spill down Billy's face but he wipes them away before speaking again. **"So this is Lucas? Wow, he sure is a handsome fella."** Smiling down at Billy with admiration I thank him for his kindness. Before we can get into another discussion there is a loud howl that breaks through the forest. **"Guess the secrets out babe!"** says Jake. Laughing at his bluntness we head out to the back porch where Sue is still sitting with a worried expression on her face. Suddenly a white and black wolf run through the tree line staring straight at us. Jake just pulls me closer as he inspects the situation, nodding towards the black wolf they both return into the trees before emerging seconds later. My body is stiff and my face holds no emotion at all as I take in the man in front of me. He looks just as perfect as the day we first met. But instead of having that mysterious spark in his eyes all I see is pain. **"Welcome back, wife…"** he says it so softly. There is no bitterness in his voice but nervousness. **"Hello Justin."**

* * *

 **Jake POV - December 1st**

 **"Welcome back, wife…"** Hearing those words from her husbands lips is like a punch in my gut. Technically Cassie and Justin are still married at least until December 3rd. I am not worried on my mates part because she has expressed her feelings regarding us being together. I did tell her that I wouldn't pursue anything until the two of them actually sat down and talked over everything that needed to be said. Now it is not just about the issue of him cheating on her but also the topic of their remarkable son, Lucas. There is an innocent child in the mix and having that connection to someone is bound to change something within you. For myself personally, I can cope because I've practically raised this beautiful boy. However, if you take into account Leah I know for a fact that this will be a huge insecurity for her. Knowing that her mate is forever bound to Cassie because of their child. I just understand how that girl thinks sometimes and with Sue here discussing her daughters drama with my father just proves my point. Hopefully with time those two can become as close as Cassie and I are.

 _Cassie_ _._ Loving her is not hard to do, she is amazing. There is so much compassion and love in that woman's heart that I am glad the gods chose her to be my imprint. How it came about sucks ass but I do not regret being her soul mate. It surely makes life look a lot brighter than I've ever thought possible. There is no doubt in my mind how much I loved Bella and Leah but Cassandra, she's my perfect match. Watching her with Lucas makes me excited for the day when we have our own children. I plan on marrying this fine ass woman and never letting her go. Coming out of my musing I see the intensity of the entire situation and decide to take the jump and extinguish this awkwardness.

 **"Justin?"** The man looks at me with a tinge of bitterness before it disappears, **"Would you like to hold your son?"** The man's face holds shock and nervousness. Lucas shouldn't be waking up anytime soon. The boys breathing pattern hasn't changed either so it will be safe for the father to at least hold his own son for the first time. **"I, I don't know…"** Stepping closer to the anxious man I nod my head towards Lucas before voicing my words. " **You see this boy Justin? He is yours, your boy. Don't be nervous, his little heart is very joyous when meeting new people. You must know though. He knows exactly who his father is. I would not let him be mistaken to who his true father was. Lucas loves the outdoors and since we were around the Cullen's & Whitlock's he transforms into a little pup. Don't look so surprised... Chasing rabbits and squirrels amuses him to no end. The kid loves playing in water, toy trucks and cars are his favorite right now, but most of all he loves horseback rides. Or wolf rides if you get what I'm hinting at."** Justin looks awestruck, **"Why, why are you telling me this Jake?"** With a smile and seriousness in my eyes I share my thoughts. **"Because brother, this boy will always feel like a son to me… Always. But you are his father, you will build that relationship and cherish it just as I have. Know this though, I will always be in his life just as I will permanently be in Cassandra's. We are stuck as one fucked up family but you know what… In the end, this boy and that gorgeous woman over there, they are my life. I would do anything for them just as you would. I will never replace your role as his dad- ever. But you need to acknowledge and accept my role in his life as well. The faster we accept this the better this will end for this tiny human right here. He deserves all the love we can give him. No hate, or bitterness, or jealousy. Just love."** Giving him a moment to soak in my words I go closer so that Justin has better access to grab his son. With shaky hands he takes Lucas and cradles him like a newborn child. Holding his head close to his heart while he looks down with such tenderness and tears glistening in his eyes. **"Hello, Lucas… I'm your father."** Kissing Lucas lovingly on the forehead the tears start to cascade down Justin's face. I step back and take Cassie into a hug as she watches the display before us. **"Thank you Jake… You're amazing."** Pulling her closer to my heart I kiss the top of her head with a satisfied smile on my face. And with a content sigh I only think of one thing. Everything will be just fine...


	31. Chapter 31 (They're Finally Here)

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers! I apologize for the long wait. I have been sick on and off for the past two weeks so a sorry is in order! Here is another chapter for y'all! The next one is the big day of the up coming fight with Victoria. Until then... Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Justin POV - December 1st**

I couldn't concentrate at all today… The pack and my family are super pissed at me right now but I can't help being jittery. My wife and son are coming home today! Since Carlie had that talk with us Leah refuses to see me, I tried to explain that it changes nothing, that I will still be there for her. As the days go on, I appreciate her more and more. It really isn't that hard to love this woman known as my mate. Yes, there is still love in my heart for my wife but I have come to the acceptance that we both belong to different people. We have lived out the path that we were meant to and now there is something better ahead of us. I tried to explain this to my imprint but she's a stubborn one and refuses to even be in the same room as me. I already spoke to Bellie about it and I am so happy that we have finally reconciled our bond.

When I ran out the other day I was in fear and panic. Fear that I messed up Cassie's chance at happiness with Jacob. I mean she had my son, someone else's kid that could never and would never be Jake's. Cassie would be bound to me forever through our child. I didn't want to make her suffer anymore than I already have. Then the panic set in… Panic of not being a good father and the thought of not being known as L.J. father at all. I mean, I wasn't there for her entire pregnancy. Sure, her pregnancy only took 2 months but that just means that my son grows faster than any normal child would, like Cassie and my grandfather Isaac. L.J is probably older than a toddler by now but that's just a guess. Does he look like his mother? Or me? Question after question keeps racking my brain like crazy. Just when I was about to head over to Sam's place I catch a scent that has been imbedded in my brain and heart since the first moment I saw her. Cassie. They're finally here. With an ache in my heart I do the only thing my instinct permits me to, I howl in excitement and anguish.

The moment I stop my racket I see Sam coming closer, **_'Are you okay brother?'_** ** _,_** this guy is always looking out for his pack. No matter what, I'm glad Bellie has him as a mate. ' _ **I'm fine Sam. They're home, they're here. I need to see them Sam.**_ ' I hear his agreeance through our thoughts so we run towards Billy's house where the scent is the strongest. As we get closer I see Sue sitting on the back patio when Billy rolls out with Jake right behind him. Jacob is hold a little boy who looks about 4 years old, he has black hair and the same skin tone as Cassie. Then I see her and all I can feel in regret. She looks absolutely stunning with her turquoise spaghetti strap that stugs to her body nicely and a cute black school girl skirt with converse on. Her dance attire for sure, my wife, so beautiful and quirky in her own way. How I'm going to miss being with her.

Stepping closer to the group I take note that they are looking right at us. Sam does a silent communication with Jake before I turn around to change into my cut offs. I'm super anxious to meet L.J. for the first time. The first person I look at is Cassie, she looks so uncomfortable and I know that I am to blame for that. My beautiful, carefree Cassie is gone. **"Welcome back, wife…"** Oh man, I shouldn't have said that! Stupid idiot, that was selfish! I signed the papers already so I have no claim to her anymore. She's not yours anymore, Justin. **"Hello, Justin."**

No one said a word for a good while until Jake moves forward and surprises me, asking if I want to hold my own son. There was a moment of bitterness that pasesed through me, thinking to myself that this guy is closer to L.J. than I am but I swept that away as soon as I thought of it. This man is the one who rebuilt the woman that I destroyed by my stupid actions. I should feel admiration and gratification. I need time but I am sure it'll come. When I took Lucas Jayson White into my arms for the very first time, it was the absolute best feeling I had ever experienced in my life. This little being who came from mine and Cassie's love, he was so beautiful.

I only held him for 5 minutes before he started to wake up. The moment he opened his eyes I was slightly afraid of his reaction. Instead of screaming his head off like I expected him to, the kid just smiled and hugged me closer to him. Saying, **"Hi Daddy, I'm Lucas."** If you think holding your child for the first time is something, nothing prepared me for when he called me Daddy. I was in awe… Jake and Cassie showed L.J. who I was, told him all the good things about me at least. I was so happy that when the boy went to hug Billy for the first time I took Jake and Cassie into a big hug of my own with tears in my eyes. Crying my heart out in appreciation and sorrow. It was the most tears I shed since my brothers funeral. There are no words to express how I feel now that my son and his mother are home other than elation. I am so happy that my family is finally home. Now I just need to fix things with Leah. However, I'm gonna spend a little more time with my son before I have that final talk with my imprint. Life is going be different from now on and my mate is a main source of that life change whether she believes me or not. My main goal is to keep Leah and my kids happy and safe!

* * *

 ** **Bella/Belle POV - December 1st**  
**

 **'HOOOWWWL'** Turning towards the loud noise in wonder I automatically look at my brother Seth to see if something is seriously wrong. The wolf just shakes his head when Carlie answers my silent question. **"Aunt Cassie has returned. They're finally here."** Hearing this news gets me excited beyond belief! They're back! Cassie, Jake, and little L.J.! I am not sure if I can contain my giddiness with such news on my mind but I suddenly hear menacing growls from all the wolves around us. Frowning at their weird behavior I finally catch sight of three vampires standing at a distance. Peter, Charlotte, and the mysterious Douglas Uley. My God, he like a splitting image of Samuel. This is incredible.

 **"Oh hush now! I wont have you growling at my family!"** Listening to my daughters rant is amusing to say the least. I follow closely behind as I watch her jump into the arms of Peter. The act sure makes my insides warm up with love. I take note of the newcomers distance when Jasper joins the group. Douglas is being cautious knowing every word is being heard from all the others present. **"Dougy, it's good to have you here. You really don't know how much I appreciate this."** As they shake hands I notice Doug's eyes surveillancing the field. **"No thanks needed Major, I know the prophecy and there is no standing against it or you."** Jasper nods as he places his hands on Carlie's shoulders before speaking. **"I understand your meaning. Anyway, I would like you to meet my mate and her mother, Carlie and Isabella. Ladies, this is Douglas."** With a huge smile on her face she does the only thing that would surprise any vampire, she launches herself into his arms with giggles permitting out of her. Yes, the guys face holds uncertainty and shock. He looks to Jasper before embracing her lightly.

 **"Hello young one. It is wonderful to meet the blue eyed beauty." Breaking apart from Douglas she just shakes her head at his formality. "I hope I don't sound rude Dougy but we are family, literally. Do you not remember saving me and my mother from Nathan?"** I figured Cassie would have told him if not Rose for sure. **"I am not sure how much you remember from your human life but this is your home land, you are Douglas Uley, ancestor to my mothers mate."** As Douglas stares at me, I can see the confusion and happiness in his eyes. Like he finally belongs somewhere. He finally understands why he is here now, destiny. **"You are the mother I save from Victoria? You look and smell different. It seems that me saving you accomplished nothing… She still got her clutches into you did she not? I should have been there."** Stepping closer to him, I gently place my hand on his cold arm. **"There is nothing you could have done to change fate. Everything that happened was suppose to happen. My daughter is the blue eyed beauty because of it, I am the grey eyed pale face who is destined to protect the land of your people. Tragedy has to surface so the rest of the world can come to peace through her…"** Facing my Carlie, I see the acceptance in his eyes. **"Don't mind the boys papa, they are a little more cautious because of your eye color but that's just an instinctual thing. Other than that, Welcome to the Family!"**

We spent another hour training before heading home. The packmates went back to La Push while the Cullen's, Whitlock's, and Dougy tagged along to my house. Upon arrival I had this intense relief run through me that I couldn't explain until I walked through the front door of my home. **"Mama, Mama! Uncle Jake! Daddy is going to take me wolf riding! Can I go, can I go please?!"** Listening to my best friends laughter makes my heart fill with intense joy. **"Yes, son. You may go with your daddy. Be sure to be back by nightfall, do you hear me."** Walking further into the room I see a beautiful little boy wrapping his arms around Jake and Cassie as he places a kiss on each of their cheeks. Speeding off down the secret passageway to the basement in pure joy. **"Well, he sure is a handsome one isn't he sister?"** Smiling at her with my arms crossed on my chest. I feel her in my arms within seconds as tears are running down her face. **"Ellie, I am so sorry! I should have came home sooner but I just… I needed time away."** Pulling back from her embrace I give her the sternest look I can muster. **"Babe? Why are you even apologizing? You are my family, what my brother did was fucked up and I understand your choice. The only thing I regret missing was not being there for your pregnancy and L.J. birth. I mean come on! I have a nephew! This is awesome!"** As we all laugh it off everyone settles in until the little boy returns to meet the rest of his crazy family.


	32. Chapter 32 (Victoria Has Fallen!)

**A/N: Hey readers! I apologize for such forever updates! My 3 year old has been having some medical issues and I did start to write another story. I will try my best best to get this story finished! Maybe another 6 to 9 chapters left. Not sure, please please have patience with me. I hope it's going good so far. I had so much drive for this story in the beginning but I'll admit that it's dying down a little. I promise to do my best and get this finished because I do hate having no ending! Alright lovelies, until next time! ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Bella/Belle POV:**

My goodness, I am beyond scared of what is about to happen. I have no doubt of how powerful my daughter is but still, she's my baby. What mother in their right mind would willingly feel happy about their baby fighting in a fucky death battle. Feeling warm arms incircle me into a tight embrace I take a deep breath as I breathe in my Samuel's amazing scent.

 **"Elle baby, you have to stop this pacing. You are working yourself up for nothing. No one is going to get hurt. Everyone present will be shielded with Carlie's invisibility gift now, this battle is already won. The newborns wont see us, or smell us. Everything will be fine."**

Exhaling with a big sigh, I turn and rub my face into his chest in a sense of comfort. I know he is right but my mind is on overdrive. Maybe I need a dose of Jaspers calmness!

The moment it crosses my mind is when I feel peace and tranquility embrace me like a warm blanket. Turning to my left I see a smirking Major. Bastard. He always knows when to hit me with a dose of his shit! Pouring my thanks into my feelings I see him give me a wink before everybody gets into place.

The pack decided to stand along the tree line closest to Quileute land since it gave them some peace of mind. In the center of the field is where my dad, Carlie, and Justin are located while the rest of us are hiding above ground in the trees. The only people that will be seen are those three in the middle, hence the reason for my mini breakdown. I am shielding my dad mentally and physically while the battle goes on. He is technically the only human present which worries me and of course too darn stubborn not to stay with Billy. From an outsiders view it appears to be a family on a nice camping trip. Tents are set up with a bonfire area. Table and chairs. As if these vicious creatures just happened to find them at the pristine time.

As everyone keeps quiet a waft of different fragrances envelopes my nose. They are here. Snarling, and running in a erratic speed. Just when they break through the tree line and are about to attack. Carlie takes hold of Justin and Charlie's hand then all three vanish from sight. The leader who I've learned is named Riley, looks confused. Everyone is at their assigned spot, waiting for the sign. Then, it's there, red flaming hair in the rear end of the massive group. Hiding, waiting for her plan to be successfully panned out but instead she comes upon Riley in pure fury.

 **"What are you doing? Where are they?"** Low and behold the bitch behind my pain. Victoria. There is no denying why her newborn army came to this massive field, it reeks of Carlie's blood. The very scent that she most likely gave to them.

 **"I'm not sure what to say darling? They just, disappeared?"** says Riley. His face holds a disturbed frown as Victoria looks murderous. Oh, yes darling. You are definitely in for a wonderful surprise.

Suddenly Carlie appears inside of one of the tents. Stepping out from her safety hut she peers up at them in wonder. **"I'm sorry, are you folks lost?"** she yells out. The new borns are snarling again. The want, the need to quench their burning throats. As my daughter take three steps closer her face scrunches up with confusion when she speaks. **"You look familiar. Do I, do I know you from somewhere."** The evil smirk on Victoria's face cannot be missed. **"I'm not sure what you mean there little girl?"** Listening to her sickly sweet voice makes me want to bash her head in! Carlie is staring at Riley with kindness when she smiles, **"My apologies Sir, your girlfriend just looks like the psychotic bitch that burned my father right before my very eyes after she ripped out my baby brother from my innocent mother's womb."**

In this instant, two very important things happened. One, Victoria lunges for my Carlie with fire and vengeance in her eyes. And two, Riley's face turns from confusion to deep and unexplainable _hatred_. Before the red head can touch my daughter, Riley grabs Victoria by her curly ass hair and rips that shit out while pinning her down on the ground.

 **"YOU BITCH! I knew something was wrong when you mentioned the Swan family. I kept it to myself this whole time! The Chief is my father's friend, this girl is his granddaughter! And You! You are the one who killed Bella! What the fuck is wrong with you?!"** hissed Riley.

Victoria looks perplexed but acts her role perfectly. Did she not know who Riley was before she turned him? Aren't vampires smart? Riley's mom died in a house fire when she was pregnant with his baby sister. The kid was only 12 years old when it happened, I guess he remembered it from his human life. **"My love, this little girl speaks lies. I would never…"** Jumping down from my spot on the tree, I make my presence known, with my unique perfume available to all of our oh so friendly new comers.

 **"Why Victoria… It sure has been a while hasn't it. How's old Mary Alice doing? Or the Volturi maybe?"** The bitch looks confused as fuck! Yes, darling... **"Did you know that Alice went to Italy just for you. Of course she went on behalf of her loving Cullen family whom is being viciously attacked by a psychotic redhead who's mate accidentally died at the hands of Major Whitlock in self defense."** As Victoria tries to get on her feet, Riley keeps her down by her neck.

 **"Are you gonna deny all of the wretched things you've committed towards my family, towards me? Or does my daughter need to show Riley exactly what kind of she devil you really are?"** Hearing a loud snarl from the she monster, Carlie then decides to drop all the shields so that the pack, the Cullen's, and the Whitlock's are visible once again.

Let the fighting begin. Riley is still holding Victoria when Justin comes forward grabbing Victoria's head and ripping it off. Is torture really needed in this battle? Well, Jasper sure thinks so. As Carlie, Jasper, Riley, and Justin take care of her I help the others with the newborns. Rips, and tears, venom, and snarls. That's all that is heard before one last final cry from their so called creator.

 **"She will end you! The Volturi will come and when they do, you'll all die!"** Watching as she cackles menacingly.

When she stops her ridiculous snickering Jasper steps forward with Carlie by his side. A smirk fully in place. **"I think you are forgetting one thing in your plan. One very important thing in both yours and Alice's plan. Let me kindly introduce you to my mate, Carlie, also known as the Blue Eyed Beauty."**

Distinguishing Victoria's intake of breath and the true fear in her eyes, she finally realizes. You were used Bitch, as a pawn, in Alice's lovely little game. And now your end can only be one thing… _Death._

* * *

 **Cassie POV**

Staying in Sam's cabin with all of the imprints and children is not what I envisioned when I left this place back in July. No, I definitely saw myself right beside my best friend and niece kicking some sorry ass but now… Things changed. Looking down at my son who is playing with Seth's baby girl, I can say that I am right where I'm needed. There are at least 3 wolves outside just incase of a surprise attack on the families but Carlie reassured us that it was not in Victoria's master plan so not to worry.

Gazing up into the kitchen, I notice Leah's depressed form sitting on the bar stool. I have been wracking my brain on what I should say to the woman. One one hand I want to slap the bitch but on the other I want to tell her it's okay, that I forgive her. That I truly and honestly wish only happiness for her and Justin. With this first battle and the final battle with the Volturi coming up… I'm hesitant. Death could happen, not just to our enemies but also to the ones we love.

With a little determination in my heart and mind I get up from the sofa. Slowly approaching the kitchen with caution I smile at Emily and Rachael. They take my cue and leave with a light squeeze to my right arm.

 **"What do you want Cassandra? Come to gloat some more? If so, you can turn right back around and leave me the fuck alone."** Again like I said, with caution. Stepping into the kitchen I go to the cupboard and grab a cup. Walking over to the fridge, I grab the water container and poor me a glass before I voice my hidden thoughts.

 **"How's the pregnancy coming along?"** Peering up at Leah while taking a drink of my water. I stare at her with curiosity written on my face. **"What exactly are you playing at right now leech?"** Even though she is trying hard to get a rise out of me, I'm ready. Still my facial expression holds no hate or bitterness but wonder and kindness. **"Well, Leah, technically I am not playing anything. I am actually standing here, genuinely asking, how you and your baby are doing? Unfortunately, I didn't have the opportunity to experience a regular pregnancy like you do. Mine lasted for a mere 2 months, I went from flat to fat. So again, how's your pregnancy doing? Do you know what your having?"**

Seeing tears running down her face I stay silent. She is most likely having an inner battle with herself and I rather stay silent while she thinks. **"She's doing fine. I've been craving fruits and salads so far. No junk foods to my utter despair. I tried to eat McDonald's 4 months in and ended up hacking the whole thing up 5 minutes after."** Ah, so it's a girl. That should be exciting for Justin, one boy and one girl. Smiling to myself I continue, **"I'm glad your girl is treating you good. Lucas, God, he was horrible. I couldn't eat anything, everything had to be raw meat. No french fries, no fruits, nothing just meat and water. I was so disgusted with my diet. Thank God it only lasted for two months, if I had to endure longer I would have died."**

Hearing a slight giggle I peer up at Leah's smiling face. **"How did Jake handle that?"** Jake… He was amazing. **"Better than the other tenants that's for sure. I only had Rosie and Jake in those 2 months, the other cowards stayed in the barn. I was too emotional to be around or so they say."** When full on laughter is heard everyone in the living room looks our way.

Laughing along with the woman in front of me, I take in the seriousness that is about to come forward. **"I'm sorry Leah."** I say to her. She looks at me in bewilderment. **"Why the hell are you apologizing to me? Do you not remember who I am? I'm the whore, the house wrecker, the one who stole your man away…"** she whispers in a hoarse voice. Watching as tears fall from her eyes I walk and sit on the stool beside hers.

 **"I am apologizing for the pain you've had to suffer Leah. I took Jake away from you, and I also had the love of Justin. Things could have been done better but what's done is done. You are not a whore, you are a woman who just wanted to be loved. Either by your soul mate or by the man you've loved for so long, Jake. You might have taken my husband, but I stole your Jake and for that I am sorry. But now, now is the time to move on… For our children's sake."** Turning so my view is on my son, I smile happily as I speak.

 **"When you hold your darling girl in your arms Leah, I want you to remember that you are not alone. She will be loved by all of us, by Justin, by you. In the future we will look back at this and tell our children about it. We will not be ashamed because we want them to know that there was love when they were made."**

Looking to Leah again I see the doubt in her eyes, **"He blamed the wolf Leah, but somewhere in his heart, he didn't want to fight the bond anymore. He just didn't have the heart to let me go and that is where he went wrong. He loved you, if he didn't he wouldn't have touched you and for that I am certain. In all the years we were together I can say that he never looked at another woman, until you. Whether it be from destiny, magic, or whatever. Yes, he fought the bond, but when he had the smallest excuse of me wanting another, he took it and that is how I knew he wanted you all along… That he loved you more and I'm okay with it."**

I see the sadness and happiness on her face. Just when she's about to say something Seth and Jared bound in from the back door with smiles on their faces. **"It's finished! She's gone! Victoria has fallen!"**


	33. Chapter 33 (Unexpected Events)

**A/N: Hey ya'll! I'm back! My apologies for taking forever to update but I'll be honest, my drive for this story is at a blank. I have come to the point where I don't know where to go with it anymore so I am hoping to end this story soon! Maybe another 5 chapters if I'm lucky! Anyways, here's another chapter and I'm working on the next one. Hope to have it out soon! Until then my readers...**

* * *

 **Samuel POV:**

It was decided that after Christmas together the Cullen's and Whitlock's along with Carlie's great grandfather, Douglas, would all be heading out to speak to the different clans around the world. There would not be much time until February came along and the family wanted everyone to be kept safe. Elle would be staying with me and the pack along with Lucas. Cassie knew of many clans from her travels and thought it best if she spoke to them personally since most of them are not technology savvy. L.J. would be staying with his father which the little guy is absolutely ecstatic about but from the looks of things, Justin was the one hyperventilating. And I have to say, it's quite amusing!

"What if I fuck up, what if he gets hurt and Cassie comes back… She's gonna murder me and then my daughter will be fatherless, what if the kid runs away because I'm a horrible father to be around… Fuck!"

I can see my imprint snickering in the background, trying to keep her laughs to herself but failing terribly. Jake steps in before the poor guy explodes, "Justin… Brother, you need to calm down. Take a deep breath, okay. Now, why are you overthinking this? Lucas is your son. Were you not there for Carlie growing up? Helping change diapers, playing tag in the yard? If you can be an exceptional uncle, why can't you be an amazing father? Think on that before you have an early heart attack yeah."

Oh man, that did it.

"HAHAHAHAHA! OH GOD! My best guy friend has to give his imprints ex husband a pep talk! Dear Lord, this family sure is special!" Jake gives Elle a mock glare to knock that shit off.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry Jus but Jake's right. Your amazing. That little boy of yours loves you and he gets along with Leah when she's not crying her eyes out. Plus Sam and I will be here. Just cause Cassie and Jake are leaving doesn't mean your going to fail."

The guy looks a little more relieved now that he's looking at it from a better stand point. This is the time he gets to have his own son all for himself. The boy is aging faster than normal and there is no doubt that when Cassie and Jake return the kid will look to be at least 6 years old.

"Thanks Jake. You really are a good man you know that." Clapping his hand onto my betas shoulder, Justin gives it a light squeeze before exiting the room.

"So Jake, how's Cassie faring regarding L.J.?"

All my second in command can do is shake his head and rub a hand down his face.

"She's a total wreck Bells. I don't know, I mean this is her idea. She wants her boy to have a strong bond with Justin that L.J has with me but she's scared. Scared that Lucas will forget her, that he'll love Justin more than he could ever love us. That L.J would rather have Leah as his mother than her. The list goes on and on. All I can do is comfort her and listen."

Seeing the seriousness of it all my imprint gets up and heads to where Cassie is most likely wallowing in her sorrows.

"Everything and everyone will be fine Jake. You take care of your girl and I'll keep your pup and our family safe."

Watching a genuine small cross over his face, it's nice to see my pack brother so happy even in this time of worry.

Christmas came and went. I took the girls, Charlie, and Jasper out to our favorite spot on the reservation as a family camping trip. Charlie had a blast even though he wasn't too keen on riding a wolf to the campground. Carlie and Jasper got a kick out of it. Kept giving Charlie hell for enjoying the wonderful wolf mobile. I kept silent of course not wanting to rile up my own boss.

The days flew by as New Year's came and gone. I have to admit that it was too quiet with everyone gone from Elle's house. She went into a mini sad mode after their departure and I offered to stay at her place if she needed. Obviously she had other plans. Instead she packed up a suitcase of stuff and temporarily moved in until the family came back.

I have to say that spending every single night beside my imprint, the woman I truly belong with, I can't help but be so eternally grateful. Sure I had Emily before but now I know the difference. This feeling of completeness, it's indescribable. Knowing that when I get home, my girl will be there. We can cook dinner together, read, go for runs together. Not having to worry about what time she'll have to got home or needing to do some errand for a family member. Wow, I sound really selfish right now! You get what I'm saying right? I love this feeling of happiness, true happiness.

Walking into the house I smell the deliciousness of pot roast, mashed potatoes, and green beans. My girl finished before I could even help her with anything.

"Babe, that smells absolutely amazing!"

Looking around the kitchen I notice she's nowhere to be seen. Listening carefully, "blaahhp… ugh I hate this shit. Blaahpp…" Taking the stairs two at a time, I walk in the bathroom and pull her hair away from her face as I gently rub her back in soothing circles. Why is so sick? This has been going on for a week already? She needs rest and hopefully a visit to the doctor within the next two days.

"You okay sweetheart? Did you eat something bad again today? I mean the stomach flu has been going around but is it normal for you to get this sick?"

Peering down at her pale face, she just strugs her shoulders in answer. Man she looks really exhausted.

"Come, lets wash you up. You go ahead and lie down, rest a bit so I can make you some chicken soup with crackers. Maybe that'll help settle your stomach a bit."

Seeing a gentle smile gracing her features, we both strip down and step into the shower. Holding her closely, I wash her hair and body as best as I can. Drying her off, we walk into the room where I put one of my oversized shirts on her and tuck her into bed. Kissing her forehead, she's knocked out before I shut the door to my room.

I just finished off Elle's chicken noodle soup when I heard two loud howls in the distance. Looking up quickly, I listen intently to see if Elle has stirred at all. Knowing she's still knocked out I turn off the stove and head out the back door. Stripping out of my sweatpants I transform within seconds.

Listening to the frantic voices of my pack, I give one command as silence engulfs me. Then I ask the only question that I need answered. " **What happened?"** Watching the rapid scene play before me, I suddenly realized that things just got excessively more difficult.

* * *

 **Bella/Belle POV:**

Waking up from a nightmare I look out the window and all I see is darkness. I must have crashed out for a good amount of time. I call for Sam only to realize that I can't hear his heartbeat let alone any movement in the house. Knowing something is some what off I slowly get out of bed and put on some sweatpants. Descending down the stairs took a little more time than I planned out since I still feel queasiness in my stomach.

My instincts are telling me something isn't quite right. Hearing a whine coming from the back yard I go straight to the location, my only focus is on finding my imprint! "Samuel? Is everyone alright." I put on some black snow boots before stepping out into the night. Going down the back patio stairs, I see four massive wolves surrounding a white wolf who I distinctively know by heart. I quickly sprint towards the pack knowing that sometihng bad happened to Justin, if not the guys wouldn't be trying to give him wolfy support.

"What's wrong? What happened!?" I ask even though I know it is highly unlikely I'll receive an answer.

Watching as my brother quickly transforms back to his human body, only to barely catch his whimpering form in my arms. Rocking him back and forth I hear only snips of what he's saying before the others three wolves stride away. Samuel changes back swiftly and helps me take Justin into the house. I am pleadingly looking towards Sam when he shakes his head giving me a sign of not to ask any questions in front of Justin.

Understanding what is being asked of me, we take my brother into the house and down the hall into the guest room. All I can do is hold his body close to me as I rock him like you would to a new born child, rubbing soothing motions up and down his back. After an hour he finally falls into a deep slumber.

Coming out of the room I quietly shut the door and head straight to my Samuel. No beating around the bush, something bad happened and I'm going to find out what exactlyit is. " **Samuel, what happened?"**

Taking in his posture, he's on the sofa with his head in his hands. I can smell salty wetness so I know now, someone is hurt!

"Babe, come here. You're gonna have to sit down for this." he says in a hoarsed voice.

Walking up to him, I take a seat in his lap and put my arms around his neck comfortably. Peering into his eyes, I see distress, deep sadness, and hopelessness.

"Tonight, I had Quil and Collin on patrol. Everything seemed to be going fine, until about 45 minutes ago. They got caught in a crossfire. Someone from the Volturi guard was here Elle. They got through long enough to do a little damage and take some people. That leech Jane and her brother were a decoy for the other three." The Volturi are here? That can't be, Carlie would have told us! We would have been prepared for this if not!

Taking in his words I'm trying to think of what could make my brother this helpless. Was it L.J.? Or oh God! Leah!?

"I'm not sure who exactly the other two were but they got close enough. Sue was on her way to drop off Billy at home so she's safe. Leah wasn't feeling too good tonight so she stayed home however, Justin and L.J. They were on their way out from your dad's place when they got attacked." No! Please tell my Lucas did not get hurt! Fuck NO! He's not here, that can only mean one thing! They took Lucas!

"Elle, they took Lucas… but that's not all babe. Not only did they capture Lucas. They have your dad as well. FUCK! Those mother fucking leeches took Charlie and Leah too!" Feeling the tears streaming down my face I feel Sam wiping them away as fast as I'm shedding them. My heart is tearing up inside. I hear his sorry for the sudden outburst but that is not what I am focused on right now. No, what I want to know is why Carlie didn't see this! Wouldn't she have warned us if she did? And most importantly, what the fuck are we to do now?!


	34. Chapter 34 (Closer to the End)

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING! Well, except the OC I created! Hey everyone, here's another chapter. I'll be working on the last three or four within the next week. Life is getting a little hectic on this end so I do apologize for taking FOREVER to update! Love you all and I hope you enjoy. Until next time...**

* * *

Not even ten minutes after talking to Elle about what had happened, did we get a phone call from Carlie. "Sammy! Sammy! They came didn't they? Please tell me that everyone's still safe and that I'm wrong!" Hearing Carlie's hysteria, confirmed to the fact that she didn't know of the plans till it was too late.

"Yes baby girl, they came and I can only presume that you know exactly who was taken and why." Listening to the whimpers from the other end of the phone, I can picture her crying as Jasper holds her in comfort. "I'm sorry! Sammy, I'm so sorry! Something weird happened here in Greece and I didn't see what was to occur until it was too late..." Then I hear silent sobs erupting from our baby girl once more.

"Sam, I tried to get ahold of Jake and Cassie but they are unreachable. I don't know exactly when the two will contact us next but the rest of the family has been notified. Rose is going stir crazy, she wants blood, not only for taking Lucas but also having Leah put into danger while she's still with child."

Closing my eyes at those words. My pack sister and her pup are in grave danger for sure. She is technically their mortal enemy where as Charlie can still be turned and Lucas is a half breed.

"Jake said there were three more clans to speak with before they would be heading home. Cassie planned on bringing all the clans home together, since her friends requested to travel that way, surprisingly. However, I believe there is another tactic we must pursue now that the Volturi have taken matters into their own hands. The original plan is diminished now that they have our family, our pack mates."

I take in what Jasper is saying. Plans are flying through my head before I hear Carlie speak again.

"Jasper's right. Let the pack know, plans have changed. I'll be calling the others before they send anyone else back to Forks. The Volturi want to mess with my family then so be it. I guess it's time we take the fight to them."

Hearing a gasp behind me I see Elle with tears running down her face. Oh my girl, I can see heartbreak in her eyes knowing of what is to come sooner rather than later. She was slowly trying to prepare her heart and mind for the final battle but now that it is here, not even mid January yet, she looks like she is internally breaking to pieces. I'll just have to remind her of what strength she has gained through all of her suffering.

"Very well baby girl, I'll let the pack know. We're on high alert now. I don't think anyone else is at risk since they are technically more human than well, you catch my drift. I'll be bringing Embry, Seth, and Paul. The rest of the guys are gonna stay back to protect the families as well as the reservation." We hang up as soon as there is an agreeance in plans.

Man, can my Elle's family not catch one break at least. Now there is an innocent child involved and a pregnant wolf which is bound to cause more trouble with those fucking control freak leaders. Okay that isn't my best insult but still. Walking over to my girl I take her into my arms and place her on the bar stool so that she can get something into that stomach of hers. Kissing her forehead I grab a bowl and place it right in front of her.

"Alright babe, I'm gonna stay here until your done eating and then I would really like for you to go back and rest." Seeing the rebelliousness in her eyes, I quickly stop it before she even voices her disapproval.

"Hey… I understand the seriousness of the situation but getting more sick than you already are isn't going to help us get them back babe. I'm gonna call a pack meeting here as soon as possible so everyone is on the same page. But you my dear need to eat and rest, focus on getting better before we get Carlie's next phone call."

Seeing her resignation, all I can do is smile. Guess she is more exhausted than I thought, she loves winning battle when it comes to our little mini arguments. 20 minutes later I have her tucked into my bed and dishes washed. Going out my back door, I figure this will be the easiest way to reach my third in command. _Howl…_

An hour later, all the guys are here with their imprints which I am thankful for. We have the kids in the back room playing in the kids area, specially made for them in particular.

"Sam. What are we going to do? Did you contact Carlie and Jazz Man yet?" asks Embry. Sighing heavily I look at Justin laying on the sofa, curled up in a ball silently suffering.

"Carlie called after you guys left. She said something odd happened where they are located so she didn't know what took place until it was too late. I know why those three were specifically taken though, she at least got that information."

Rubbing my hand down my face in distress, I look at my pack mates and their soulmates. All of them are going to suffer in some way, we are all a family and if one gets hurt we all hurt. Someone is going to die, I just know it, but I don't know how to tell them.

"The Volturi know of Carlie. Alice has made the three leaders aware that Jasper is well known for being 'the God of War' and his mate is, no doubt, the true Blue Eyed Beauty that will end their rule." Watching the imprints hug one another as a type of consolement only breaks me more at my next words.

"They plan on killing Charlie, Lucas, and Leah if Carlie does not give up her own life for theirs. Unfortunately, the Volturi kings don't know Carlie sees what they really have planned. They are going to kill Jasper and Carlie along with the other three, making sure that no one knows of what has really transpired. The only error in that plan is the clans who are actually joining us to help defeat these three kings. Jazz says we have at least 30 different clans on our side so far and it's growing." Hearing wow, and holy fuck that's a lot of leeches! I keep going but get cut off before revealing the one thing that could help us or truly heart us.

"Who are you taking Sam? We have to protect the reservation but we made Carlie a promise, we're helping her get rid of these mother fuckers!" declares Paul.

He's right, I only plan on bringing three along with me though. We still need to protect our people, our land. "I'll only be taking three of you. Paul, Seth, and Embry." Watching as the others stand up from their seats in outrage. The remaining three are happy to be assisting in this battle but understand their pack brothers uncertainty .

"Sam! Three? I am your third in command, there is no way I am not going! And as for Justin, the man needs to be present. It's his family's lives at stake brother!" Looking at Jared, I know he is right but someone needs to stay with the imprints and children. Not only that but Kim just found out that she's pregnant just last week, I can't have her losing the baby because of the extra stress. As for Justin, I didn't mention him because it's a dead give away that he needs to be present in order to make sure that his family lives through this disaster.

As for Justin, I didn't mention him because it's a dead give away that he needs to be present in order to make sure that his family lives through this disaster.

"Jared, I understand that but tell me what going to happen if our land gets attacked unexpectedly again. I need strong wolves here to not only take care of our people but also this family too. You are one of the strongest that we have, a leader Jared, and that's what our brothers need right now. I need you here to protect what is ours, so the rest of us can focus on the true war at hand. Every person that stays behind is just as important to the ones risking their lives in the leeches lair. I'm sure Quil will be back to his old self in no time but I hope you understand my reasoning now brother. We are going in to kill all those fuckers but the reality is, we are not coming out without someone dying on our end as well. It's sad to say it but we all know it's true. The Volturi guard are leeches with special abilities, we are either fucked or extremely lucky if we end up surviving all of this."

My brothers and their women slowly take in everything that I've just said. The seriousness that the end is in fact almost here, and so is the unknown deaths to come. Seeing Elle walk over to Justin and hug him in desperation. My heart hurts and the wolf is ansy knowing that she will also be putting herself in harm's way when we leave for Italy. The pack sits there for another half hour as we get all of the plans in order before everyone dispersed. All I want to do is lay next to my girl and get her feeling better but I know how much Justin is hurting right now so I let the two comfort one another in this grieving time.

Feeling a slight squeeze on my left arm, I look up to the sad face of Angela Clearwater. Man, I really wish I didn't have to bring Seth along with me but there is no doubt in my mind that the man's drive to save the kidnappees are intensely stronger than the other wolves. This is his own family's lives on the line right now, especially his older sisters.

"Hey Angie, I'm sorry about Seth. If I had a choice I would keep all my brothers home but I…" Closing my eyes and shaking my head a little as to clear my thoughts, I pay attention to her needs instead. "How you holding up with everything? Are you okay?" She gives me another one of those sad smiles before nodding with a yes. Then she says something that throws me off balance, no joke.

"Even if Seth demanded to stay home, there is no way I would allow it Sam. It's Charlie and Leah that was taken, those two were close. But L.J., my Seth loves that boy like his very own, there is no way he would stay back. He would fought you to the end if he wasn't allowed to come along. Anyways, that's not why I came to talk to you. I wanted to ask if you find out how far along Belle is with the baby?" Staring at the woman in total shock and mouth agape. Baby? What the hell is she… Oh fuck! That's why my wolf can't contain himself! She's pregnant with my child! And we have to fight in a fucking war still, this just keeps getting better and better. Giving Angie a small smile I tell her that we haven't found out yet but she would be the first to know. Hugging her goodnight I stare at my mate in wonder. Did she know? Why didn't she tell me? How the hell did I not hear the baby's heartbeat, I've been able to in the past with the other imprints.

Walking over to the sofa where Elle and Justin are still settled at, I place my hand on Justin's shoulder and squeeze it lightly. "Come brother, lets rest. Carlie should be calling within the next two days. We are going to get them back, do you hear me… Those fuckers are going to pay for taking what is ours!" All I notice is the tear stains on his face and the blankness in his eyes. Helping him to the guest room, Elle and I shut his door lightly as he drifts off into a restless sleep.

As we get ready for bed, I keep thinking on how to bring up the baby topic. Getting in to bed, I pull Elle closer to my body and hold her tightly. Just when I get the nerve to say something she beats me to the punch, "Baby, I think… I think I figured out why I've been sick lately." She gives off a dry laugh as I listen intently. "I don't know why I didn't notice it sooner and I have to say, this has got to be the worst timing ever. God!"

I silently agree, but then again it's our own baby. Something that we created out of our love and passion for one another. I can't be sorry about that even if she is correct on the bad timing part.

"I think that I'm pregnant baby and I am secretly freaking out. I mean, with everything that is going on with Carlie and now with our family being kidnapped, again! I just… How are we going to be okay?"

Guess I understand why she is so emotional all the time now. Placing a kiss tenderly on her forehead I lay us down and wrap her close to my heart.

"I don't know what to say babe other than I am here for you. We will all do this together, Carlie is my daughter now Elle, she is mine just as much as our child that you are carrying now. And no one messes with what is mine. We will get through this, and when this is all said and done. I will take you as my wife, if you agree of course. Forever babe, you three are my forever now."

Giving her a passionate kiss, I show her exactly how much she means to me in every single way. Until we both fall asleep from exhaustion and deep satisfaction.


End file.
